El Sazón Del Amor
by Hawbray
Summary: Han pasado ya dos años desde el accidente de Quinn Fabray. En Nueva York, Rachel, Santana y Kurt vivirán una nueva aventura al conocer a una chica Sarah Hart, que es idéntica a Quinn. Cocinera de corazón, Sarah les enseñara que no se necesita recordar un turbio pasado para amar y soñar. Continuación de "How To Save A Life"
1. Gruner Veltliner

Han pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de Quinn, ya nada fue igual, sus amigos terminaron el instituto realizando una ceremonia póstuma, en donde le entregaron el diploma de grado a su madre, el llanto fue masivo aquel día.

Lucían, decidió entregarse a la policía cuando se enteró de que su pequeña Lucy había fallecido. Lo trasladaron a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Texas.

Shelby por iniciativa propia había decidido cambiarle el nombre a la niña colocándole Bethany Corcoran Fabray. Judy fue la encargada de reconocer la niña para que llevase el apellido. Su relación era bastante estrecha, la reconocía a ella como su abuela y a Frannie como su tía, como también reconocía como tíos a los amigos de Quinn y como hermana mayor a Rachel. La pequeña les daba ratos de felicidad, felicidad que había sido apagada aquella mañana en donde un automóvil acabo con la vida de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

**-¿Si te digo que si dejaras de molestar? **– una morena se encontraba enfadada caminando por su departamento, suspiro de alivio cuando recibió la respuesta – **te veré a las 8**

**-¿Weston sigue molestando? **– la latina preguntaba mientras aplicaba abundante mantequilla en su tostada.

-**Sí, ya no sé cómo más decirle que no estoy interesada en él** – arrojo con frustración su teléfono sobre el sofá que adornaba la sala.

**-Así que aceptaste salir** – mordió su tostada – **eso es bueno, es hora de que sigas adelante.**

**-Siento que la estoy traicionando por esto** – se sentó frente a Santana con la mirada baja

**-Quinn estaría feliz de que continúes con tu vida **

**-Pero no dejo de amarla Santana, no puedo dejar de amarla** – sollozo fuertemente – **será mejor que me vaya a clase, necesito distraerme un poco.**

**-Claro, yo iré al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que necesito** – termino su tostada antes de mirar el reloj, son las diez y media así que espera que la morena volviera para salir del departamento.

Santana caminaba por el supermercado que queda en Broadway comprando comida para los próximos días, al vivir con dos Divas, tenía que mantener el lugar con comida, mientras buscaba queso vengano, algo llamo su atención. Una chica rubia, a su lado izquierdo estaba buscando aparentemente yogurt, mientras escuchaba música por sus audífonos blancos, que sobresalían entre su cabello. Al sentir la mirada de la chica latina, se giró hacia ella, mientras Santana trataba de recordar cómo se respiraba, por Dios ¡Esa chica es idéntica a Quinn! Le grito su mente. La rubia únicamente le sonrió y se alejó de allí dejándola al borde de un ataque de pánico. Cuando su cuerpo le respondió, salió corriendo por el supermercado pero ya no la encontró ¿Habría sido una ilusión óptica? ¿Su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-**Debo alejarme definitivamente del hobbit –** sacudió la cabeza mientras regresaba por su carrito – **¡Dios!** – Sus manos temblaban – **debo dejarla descansar en paz **– tomo el carrito y continuo con sus compras aun si poder dejar de pensar en su amiga.

En silencio, pago los productos y en un taxi llego hasta el departamento en donde se encontró con Kurt, sentado en el sofá leyendo con suma atención una revista de modas

-**Has vuelto** – fue su salido, pero al ver el estado de la chica se preocupó **\- ¿Estas bien?**

**-¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

**-¿Qué?** – estaba confundido con su respuesta.

**-Hoy me pasó algo curioso** – camino hasta la nevera y saco una de las cervezas que aún quedaba, se reprochó mentalmente no haber comprado más.

**-¿Qué te paso? –** La observo detenidamente hasta que la latina se sentó en el sofá del frente en completo silencio – **¿Santana?**

**-Estaba en el supermercado **– comenzó a relatar mirando un punto muerto mientras bebía su cerveza – **y una chica rubia estaba a mi izquierda** – Kurt en otra ocasión habría hecho alguna broma, pero esta vez solo se mantenía en silencio – **algo hizo que volteara a verla, era una rubia un poco más alta que yo** – miro al chico por primera vez **– cuando ella se giró, todo mi cuerpo se congelo Kurt **– el chico se sorprendió, rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre – **esta chica era idéntica a Quinn**

**-San…**

**-Y yo…** \- dejo la cerveza en la mesita y se levantó de la silla – **ella me sonrió y se marchó de allí, cuando pude reaccionar **– miraba por la ventana las calles de nueva york – **fui a buscarla pero ya no estaba** – se giró para encarar al chico que ya estaba de pie **– no sé si fue real, o producto de mi mente.**

**-San yo…**

**-Sé que es imposible de que sea Quinn **– tomo su cerveza y se la bebió de un solo trago – **pero si me desestabilizo **

**-Ya lo veo, pero San** – el chico se acercó lentamente – **dicen que en el mundo hay personas que se parecen a otras, seguro que fue eso**

**-Si tienes razón** – razono un poco – **de pronto fue una chica rubia y mi mente la asocio con la apariencia física de Quinn**

**-Puede ser **

**-Pero fue raro **– sacudió la cabeza – **en fin, no demora en llegar el Hobbit, tiene una cita con Weston**

**-¿Al fin acepto salir con él?**

**-Sí, hace rato acepto salir con él… de pronto fue eso lo que paso** – Kurt la miro confundido – **cuando Rachel acepto salir con él, me dijo que sentía que estaba haciendo mal, pues aun amaba a Quinn**

**-Bueno eso tiene sentido** – volvió a tomar asiento – **seguro tu subconsciente solo ve a Rachel con Quinn y es por eso que hoy creíste verla.**

**-Dios, debo alejarme de la enana antes de que me vuelva loca** – camino hasta su habitación

**-Probablemente** – se burló antes de continuar con su lectura.

Horas más tarde entraba una morena apurada, eran las 6 y un poco más y aunque no le gustaba Brody, no le agradaba la idea de llegar tarde a una cita, por lo que tenía que apresurarse a ducharse y a vestirse elegantemente para lo que sería su primera y única cita con Brody Weston.

**-¿A dónde te llevara?** – le pregunto Kurt tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate

**-A un restaurante en Brooklyn –** respondió pintándose los labios – **"The River Café" creo **

**-No he escuchado hablar de ese restaurante **– el oji-azul se encogió de hombros **– te ves sexy**

Y realmente así era, Rachel llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un escote en V, a la vez que tenía una abertura en su pierna izquierda, su cabello perfectamente recogido dejando caer dos risos sobre su frente.

**-Ya ha llegado Weston** – Santana comía un pote de helado mientras observaba al chico, vestido de corbata esperando a la morena – **la quiero aquí antes de las once **– le advirtió en tono de broma, aunque él, no lo percibió de esa forma.

**-Claro. Esta hermosa** – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica antes de salir hacia su auto.

**-Entonces…**

**-Un amigo logro conseguirme una reservación en el restaurante que te dije, así que será mejor que nos apuremos sino queremos perderla** – desbloqueo el auto permitiéndole el paso – **¿Y cómo te ha ido?** – le pregunto encendiendo el auto y arrancando hacia el restaurante.

**-Bien, Nyada ha sido bueno conmigo** – bromeo mirando por la ventana. Al ver que la chica no parecía querer conversar mucho, condujo en silencio durante varios minutos hasta llegar al restaurante.

**-Muy bonito** – murmuro la morena antes de salir del coche

-Tenía que traerte a un buen lugar, si quería que aceptes otra cita conmigo – **sonreía mientras la chica se removía incomoda **

**-Claro… ya veremos**

Ambos entraron al lujoso restaurante, el encargado dela recepción de las mesas, los ubico frente a la ventana que daba hacia el rio Hudson

**-En seguida vendrán a tomarles la orden** – les dijo un joven que no pasaba de los veinte años.

**-Bueno y ¿Qué te parece? **– le pregunto cuando el chico se marcho

**-Es muy bonito y acogedor** – observaba la mesa, que tenía velas, flores y luces que daban la sensación de ser una cena bastante romántica, un chico de aproximadamente dieciocho años tocaba el piano, dándole el toque definitivo a la velada – **me gusta la vista** – dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, en donde ya se veía el atardecer.

**-¿Puedo tomar su orden?** – Aquella voz… su corazón se aceleró con solo escuchar esa voz, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, antes de obligar su cuerpo a girarse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire – **O ¿Quieren ver primero la carta?** – Rachel finalmente se giró y al ver a la chica, todo su mundo se detuvo.

**-Primero la carta – **pidió Brody sin percatarse del estado de la morena.

**-Ya se los traigo** – su sonrisa hizo que la morena comenzara a llorar silenciosamente

**-¿Estas bien?** – le pregunto al percatarse del estado emocional de la chica

**-Sí… solo… esa chica se parece mucho a alguien que conocía** – trataba de hablar sin que su voz se cortara.

**-Tranquila, si quieres le preguntas como se llama y sales de dudas **– le apretó la mano por encima de la mesa

**-Aquí tienen** – la chica volvía con dos menús – **si me permiten recomendarlos, como entrada pueden pedir "Gruner Veltliner" un vino blanco Austriaco **

**-Si por supuesto danos una** – pidió Brody con una sonrisa encantadora – **y ahorita pediremos la cena mmm **– dejo el tema abierto para que la chica dijera su nombre, ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

**-Sarah, mi nombre es Sarah** – se presentó observando a la morena – **y seré su camarera esta noche **– bromeo un poco – **volveré en un momento con su vino, con permiso**

**-¿Sarah? Te suena el nombre **\- miro a la morena que tenía la mirada perdida

**-No** – negó buscando con la mirada a la camarera **– Quinn…** \- susurro para ella misma **– es imposible…**

* * *

_Bienvenidos a la segunda parte. Esta historia espero les guste y tratare de que no tenga mucho drama._

_Esta tendrá una diferentes formas de narración, podrán encontrar capítulos en donde sea narrado en tercera persona, como capítulos completamente narrado por Sarah (Quinn), Rachel e inclusive Santana._

_Espero les guste y sus comentarios son importantes para mí. El segundo capítulo ya esta terminado, así que... ustedes deciden._


	2. The River Café

_Quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior (y tenían cuenta) recibieron un avance de este capítulo. Aquí se los presento finalizado._

* * *

**Narra Sarah (Quinn)**

**-Sarah cariño es hora de levantarte** – mi padre golpea la puerta de mi habitación. Perezosamente abro un ojo y luego el otro, son las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Hago tronar todos mis huesos, después del accidente mis huesos son mucho más sensibles.

Tomo mis cosas para asearme y camino hacia el baño. Nuestro departamento era bastante modesto, se encontraba ubicado en pleno centro de Manhattan, mi padre tenía dinero, no sé bien en que trabaja, siempre me cambia el tema, pero bueno, solo somos nosotros dos, mi madre falleció cuando yo nací, o bueno eso dice él, yo realmente no recuerdo nada antes de mi accidente hace dos años. Solo sé que me desperté en un hospital con varios cables conectados en mi cuerpo y una enfermera cuidaba de mí antes de que mi padre entrara en la habitación.

Realmente no me gusta hablar de eso.

**-Tengo que comprar unas cosas** – le informe cuando lo vi en cocina, vestido perfectamente con su taza de café mientras leía el New York Times.

**-¿Se han acabado ya los víveres**? – me pregunto mientras sacaba algo de jugo de la nevera

**-Solo el yogurt y sabes que me encanta el yogurt – **le respondí mientras servía el jugo en un vaso **– pasare por el supermercado que hay cerca del instituto, venden un yogurt bastante sabroso**

**-Como quieras cariño – **doblo su periódico antes de terminar su café **– me tengo que ir – **me dio un beso en la frente** – en la casita – **señalo el adorno al lado de la pared** – están las llaves del auto** – asentí mientras él salía del departamento.

Tengo dos autos, un bmw i8 azul aguamarina con tonos negros, es un hibrido deportivo, bastante practico a decir verdad, el otro es un audi r8 spyder, es un convertible plateado, el favorito de mi amiga Ashley.

Lavo el vaso que he usado, no me agrada dejar loza sucia, tomo las llaves de mi bmw y conduzco hasta el "_The International Culinary Center_" mis amigos me molestan, dicen que para que estudio cocina teniendo un padre que me da todo lo que quiero, pero realmente cocinar es algo que me apasiona, es algo con lo que conecto, al igual que con la fotografía. Tengo veinte años pero quiero hacer algo por mí misma por eso conseguí un trabajo en "The River Café" como cocinera aprendiz, adoro mi profesión.

Me apresuro a conducir hasta Broadway, que es donde queda el instituto. Salgo de clase, cerca de las once así que aprovecho para ir al súper a comprar mi yogurt. Antes de entrar me coloco mis audífonos y mi canción favorita de Tao, camino hasta los congeladores para buscar mi yogurt ¡Necesito mi yogurt! A mi lado hay una chica con rasgos latinos, su mirada se clava en mi nuca ¿Qué tanto me mira? Tomo mi yogurt y me giro para verla, parece que ha visto un fantasma, esta pálida como una hoja de papel y sus manos tiemblan ¿Estará bien? Bueno no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, debo volver a clase, así que solo le sonrió y me marcho a pagar mi yogurt. Que chica tan extraña.

Salgo de clases a las tres, así que conduzco hasta el restaurante, hoy es un día agitado, es viernes y es cuando vienen casi todas las parejas. Así que manos al fogón. Sinceramente me encanta este lugar, tiene vista directa hacia el rio Hudson y se ve el Skyline neoyorquino; el mismo New York Times nombro este lugar como "Harvard Business School del mundo culinario" Así que es un verdadero honor trabajar en este lugar.

Conmigo trabaja Brayan, un chico de origen Colombiano, llego aquí cuando tenía quince años, él me ha enseñado español, siempre que hablamos lo hacemos en ese idioma, trato de aprender todo lo que me enseñan. Ya sea en idiomas o en comida. Siempre es bueno el aprendizaje. Mis amigos, la gran mayoría del instituto, otros son hijos de amigos de mi padre pero son variados, unos son estadounidenses, mientras que otros son ingleses, incluso tengo un amigo Francés, adoro el francés pero se me ha dificultado aprenderlo, pero lo hare, es mi meta antes de cumplir veintidós.

**-Sarah** – me llama el encargado Joshua, es un gran sujeto, amable con todos y muy colaborador – **Joan se ha reportado como enfermo ¿Te importaría cubrir esta noche como mesera?**

**-Sí claro no hay problema** – aseguro con una sonrisa, siempre quise servir, me la paso tras los fogones que es bueno salir de la rutina.

**-Perfecto** – aplaudió complacido – **esta noche tenemos lleno total, así que estaremos ocupados, necesitamos tanta gente en la cocina, como pidiendo órdenes y acomodando las mesas** – Este sujeto es un genio, ha cocinado para grandes celebridades y ahora está aquí impartiendo todo su conocimiento a chicos comunes como nosotros, bueno comunes no, ustedes me entienden – Todos a sus lugares – **son las cinco de la tarde y tenemos que dejar este lugar hermoso ante los comensales.**

Todos nos ponemos hacer nuestras respectivas tareas, consideramos este lugar como nuestra segunda casa, por eso, es importante para nosotros mantenerlo impecable. Mientras yo acomodo las velas, Brayan coloca las flores, todos tenemos un rol y no tenemos ningún problema en cumplirlo. Steve, el chico del piano, trapea el piso mientras que Margarita, una chica Mexicana barre cerca de la puerta. A las seis ya tenemos todo listo para volver a abrir; el restaurante está abierto entre las doce y las tres y media de la tarde, en la hora de almuerzo, los clientes conocen y respeta que el restaurante se cierra después de las tres y media hasta las seis, para hacerle orden y limpiarlo. No es algo típico pero en este lugar nada lo es.

A las seis se abren sus puertas, ya hay fila para las personas que tienen su respectiva reservación y otros que esperan un milagro para poder acceder. Hora de trabajar.

A las ocho y un poco más veo a una pareja entrar en el restaurante. Sean, el chico más joven de nosotros, aparte de mí, los guía hasta la mesa en la que cenaran. Me parece curiosa esa pareja, por lo que me ofrezco para ser su camarera, Lucas lo agradece.

**-¿Puedo tomar su orden?** – pregunto cuando ya estoy en su mesa, la chica morena mira por la ventana pero me parece que se tensa cuando hablo – **O ¿Quieren ver primero la carta?** – la chica al final se gira y sus ojos me cautivan. Que hermosos ojos tiene esta chica.

**-Primero la carta **– me pide el chico de ojos azules, realmente hacen una bonita pareja.

**-Ya se los traigo** – sonrió alejándome de ellos; esa chica tiene un algo que no logro comprender **– Alcánzame dos menús por favor** – le pido a Lucas que esta tras la barra

**-Ten** – se ve agota, él trabaja todo el día, con lo que gana en este lugar mantiene a su hija de un año.

**-Gracias** – le guiño el ojo antes de volver hacia ellos **– Aquí tienen** – les entregue los menús - **si me permiten recomendarlos, como entrada pueden pedir "GrunerVeltliner" un vino blanco Austriaco **

**-Si por supuesto danos una – **me pide el chico con lo que imagino será su sonrisa de conquista – **y ahorita pediremos la cena mmm** – se queda en silencio mientras noto como ambos esperan que vuelva a hablar.

**-Sarah, mi nombre es Sarah** – me presento observando a la chica que parece algo conmocionada – **y seré su camarera esta noche** – bromeo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa – **volveré en un minuto con su vino, con permiso** – me alejo de ellos para pedir el vino. Es un rico vino, la media botella cuesta 38 dólares.

**-Margarita media botella de "GrunerVeltiner"** – le pido y ella rápidamente va a la bodega a buscarla.

**-Ten Sara. Esta bonita la chica de la mesa quince eh – **bromea mientras saca las copas.

**-Sí está bastante hermosa. Gracias** – agradezco cuando me pasa una bandeja con dos copas y la botella de vino. Con cuidado la tomo en una mano y camino hasta ellos nuevamente – **Me permiten** – les pido a lo que ambos asienten. Descorcho el vino y sirvo las dos copas, mientras siento la mirada penetrante de esta chica – **buen provecho, volveré en unos minutos para tomar su orden o ¿Están listos para pedir ya?**

**-Ya estamos listos** \- ¡Por fin escucho la voz de esta morena! ¡Y que voz! – **Yo quiero un "ThreeShells"** – asiento mientras anoto en la libreta virtual

**-Y yo quiero una "Pear Salad" y por favor no escatimes en el tocino** – me guiña el ojo. ¿Me está coqueteando? ¿Con su novia al lado? ¡Y que novia!

**-Está bien** – vuelvo a mirar a la chica de ojos chocolates - ¿**Algo más?**

**-No nada por el momento. Gracias Sarah** – suena tan bello mi nombre desde sus labios.

**-En un par de minutos vuelvo con su orden** – miro por última vez a la morena antes de marcharme hacia la cocina con sus pedidos. Esta morena tiene un "no sé", que se siente bien. ¿Quién será?

* * *

_Bueno no queda más que decir que gracias a esas doce personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el capítulo, realmente se los agradezco. Espero les guste y aunque alguien me escribió que volviera a Quinn, a esa persona le digo, es Quinn, solo que ella no lo recuerda, pero pronto volverá a ser Quinn._

_Sin más, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar. El capítulo tres ya esta finalizado. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o bueno lo que sea, les dejo mi twitter: cariithoopreina._


	3. Broadway Street

**Narra Rachel**

**-Discúlpame debo ir al baño** – le digo a Brody levantándome de la silla – **Eh… Sarah** – la llamo cuando la veo caminando con otra bandeja en la mano - **¿Dónde quedan los servicios?**

**-Por aquel pasillo a la derecha** – me indica, sus ojos son tan parecidos a los de mi Quinn.

**-Gracias** – me apresuro a llegar al baño - **¡Dios debo estar volviéndome loca! Es imposible que sea ella, la enterramos hace dos años ¡No puede ser ella!** –Me paso las manos por la cara totalmente frustrada – **pero es idéntica a Quinn, en su voz, en sus ojos, en su manera de caminar, parece la hermana gemela de Quinn **– suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme **\- Okay, deja de pensar en Quinn, no es Quinn. Es alguien muy parecida a Quinn. Solo eso** – me digo mirándome al espejo **– sueno como una loca –** sacudo la cabeza antes de lavarme las manos y volver a la mesa a terminar mi plato

**-¿Todo bien?** – me pregunta Brody

**-Sí** – finjo una sonrisa, realmente quisiera irme para mi casa pero esta chica me tiene bastante intrigada.

-**Sarah vino y me dejo la carta de postres** – me la mostro **– no sé si quieras algo** – realmente no tenía hambre pero mis ganas de volverla a escuchar me ganaron

**-Quiero un "Apple crisp"** – le dije ubicando con mi mirada a la camarera, que estaba hablando con un chico con los rasgos parecidos a los de Santana y siento una punzada directa en el corazón ¿Celos? No creo, acabo de conocerla, debe ser por el parecido con mi Quinn.

-**Está bien, allí viene **

**-¿Quieren algún postre?** – su sonrisa me están familiar.

**-Sí, ella quiere un "Appel Crisp" y yo quiero un "Madeira tasting" **– Sarah sonríe divertida

**-Claro, muy buena elección** – me guiña el ojo, o eso creo **– volveré en un par de minutos**

**-Es muy agradable esta chica** – me dice Brody, realmente lo es. Tiene un toque de Quinn pero es mucho más dulce y amable, ¡Dios! Debo dejar de pensar en Quinn, pero solo con pensar que debo dejar de pensar en ella, me duele mi corazón. No puedo darme el lujo de olvidarla, no me lo perdonaría.

**-Sí que lo es** – entabla una conversación conmigo pero mi mete estaba a kilómetros de allí, mientras el habla yo recuerdo mi última conversación con Quinn, su último mensaje. Aun lo conservo. Conservo sus te amo. No he sido capaz de eliminarlos.

**-Aquí tienen** \- ¿En qué momento volvió Sarah? – **sus postres **

**-Gracias. Me das la cuenta por favor** – le pide Brody

**-Tranquilo, va por cuenta de la casa** – sonríe mirándome a mi ¿Ella nos está invitando la cena? **– buen provecho y espero que les haya gustado venir a cenar a este restaurante.**

No vuelvo a verla después de que se marcha de allí directamente a lo que supongo es la cocina. Brody me ayuda a levantar y ambos salimos hacia el auto que se encuentra estacionado a unos metros de allí.

**-Espero te haya gustado la cena** – se rasca la cabeza, noto que ya hemos llegado al departamento – **aunque no esperaba que no tuviera que pagar, espero que la hayas pasado bien.**

**-Sí fue interesante. Gracias por llevarme, nos vemos mañana en clase** – me despido de beso en la mejilla y me encamino rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

**-¿Cómo te fue con Weston?** – es lo primero que escucho cuando entro en el departamento.

-**Bien, fue una linda cena**

**-¿Linda?**

**-Si bueno, hubiese sido una cita si él hubiera pagado la cuenta**

**-¿No la pago?** – Dijeron ambos a la vez - ¿**Te toco pagarla? –** esta vez hablo Kurt

**-No, en realidad la camarera nos invitó la cena** – no digo más, sé que ambos están confundidos, yo también, no es común que hagan eso – **me iré a descansar, mañana tengo que estar en el teatro temprano **– les informo caminando hacia mi habitación.

En la oscuridad busco entre mis cajas, los recuerdos. Las pocas fotos que tengo con Quinn, realmente fue muy corto el tiempo que pasamos juntas, no es justo. Cuando por fin podíamos estar juntas sin ningún problema, ella pasar tiempo con su pequeña hija, tuvo que ocurrir ese maldito accidente. Sin darme cuenta vuelvo a llorar apretando con fuerza una foto de Quinn contra mi pecho ¡La extraño y la amo en las mismas cantidades!

Siento que alguien me abraza. Santana me sostiene entre sus brazos mientras me permito llorar en su hombro, sé que la perdida de Quinn también le afecto a ella, era su mejor amiga, su hermana, no haber estado para ella en ese momento es algo que nos carcome a las dos. Ganamos esas nacionales, pero fueron las nacionales más tristes, perdimos un miembro, una amiga, una novia, una madre, una hija, un modelo a seguir.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida en los brazos de mi amiga latina.

A la mañana siguiente, mis parpados pesan, ahí ojeras que adornan el contorno de mis ojos, mi garganta está seca. ¡Dios! Tengo la sensación de haber bebido toda la noche, cuando en realidad me la pase llorando por ella. Sí lo sé soy un completo desastre. Enjuago mi cara y decido salir de la habitación; es sábado, tengo que ir hasta el teatro para saber cuándo reanudaremos los ensayos de Funny Girl.

**-Buenos días** – me saluda Kurt desde la cocina, el olor a huevo con tocino, golpean mis fosas nasales, consiguiendo que haga una mueca divertida con la nariz, o eso creo al escuchar la estridente voz de Santana.

**-Te acabas de levantar y ya estás haciendo muecas** – sacude la cabeza divertida; estoy por creer que tiene un grave problema con la ropa en las mañanas, únicamente lleva puesto una camiseta, bastante larga.

**-Lo siento, pero no es agradable levantarse y que el primer aroma que sienta sea el del tocino** – me defiendo mientras ellos ríen. Santana saca su ya conocida bolsa de tostadas, tostadas que Kurt y yo tenemos prohibido tocar o siquiera mirar.

**-Con tal de que no mandes mi desayuno a la basura, has todos los gestos que quieras** – me replica Kurt divertido mientras sirve su vaso de ¿Avena?

**-¿Comerás avena con huevos y tocino?**

**-Es delicioso** – se encoge de hombros, siento nauseas en mi estomago

**-Me iré a duchar, desayunare camino al teatro **– me regreso a mi habitación en donde busco mis utensilios de aseo.

Son casi las doce cuando salgo rumbo a Broadway, tengo que hablar con el director, debo volver a entretener mi mente antes de que me enloquezca por completo.

A las doce y cuarenta ya estoy cerca del teatro cuando alguien – literalmente – choca conmigo.

**-¡Oye! **– me quejo, el choque me ha mandado al suelo.

**-Lo siento no te vi. Perdón** – esa voz, rápidamente levanto mi mirada y la veo ¿Quinn? **– O eres tú la chica del restaurante** – me sonríe mientras me da su mano para levantarme.

**-Sí soy yo la chica del restaurante –** bromeo colocándome de pie con su ayuda **– aunque me gusta que me llamen Rachel.**

**-Rachel bonito nombre** \- me dice mientras enseña su perfecta dentadura - **¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?**

**-Oh cierto **– la miro mientras sacude su cabello **– tengo que ir al teatro**

**-¿Eres actriz de Broadway?** – me pregunta claramente sorprendida

**-Sí, bueno al menos lo intento **– trato de restarle importancia mientras ella sigue sonriendo.

**-¿Te importaría si te acompaño? Eh acabo mis clases ya y debo estar en el restaurante hasta poco más de las tres**

**-Claro –** asiento entusiasmada, aunque la verdad no sé porque, si es porque esta atractiva chica quiere pasar su rato libre conmigo o porque esta atractiva chica, se parece bastante a Quinn.

**-¿Por dónde?** – me dice balanceándose sobre sus talones.

**-Por allí** – me hecho a caminar seguida de ella - **¿Qué estudias?**

**-Estudio gastronomía internacional **– sigue observando los carteles como si fuera la primera vez que lo observara

**-¿No vienes muy a menudo por aquí? **– le pregunto observando como brillan sus ojos.

**-En realidad sí** – se ríe tranquilamente – **yo estudio allí** – me señala un edificio grande que tiene las letras "The International Culinary Center"

**-¿Estudias allí? –** vaya vaya

**-Sip –** se vuelve a balancear – **pero me agrada el teatro, aunque lo mío es la cocina y bueno de vez en cuando la fotografía.**

**-¿Fotografía? **– la miro y ella se encoge de hombros aun sonriente. Esta chica sonríe por todo. - ¿**La música no te interesa?**

**-Sí me interesa, pero no profesionalmente** – esperamos que cambie el semáforo para pasar a la otra acera – **una amiga, me enseño a tocar la guitarra hace poco tiempo y de vez en cuando lo hago pero no es que me llame mucho la atención, es bueno presumir que se tocar la guitarra** – vuelve a reír **– pero cantar nunca** – su expresión se convierte en una mueca de horror divertida – **eso sí que no **

**-Vaya** – me rio al ver su gesto, están adorable – **bueno eso está bien, así no tendré competencia.**

**-Imagino que cantas muy bien** – me mira sonriente mientras tira de mi brazo para pasar la calle - ¿**En qué obra trabajas?**

**-Funny Girl **– le digo orgullosa

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclama abriendo sus ojos – **interpretando el mítico papel de Barbra Streisand **

**-¿Sabes quién es Barbra Streisand? **

**-Quien no sabe quién es Barbra Streisand** – me mira como si estuviera loca

**-Lo sé lo siento** – sacudo las manos mientras lo oigo reír – **es que la gran mayoría de mis amigos, conoce a Barbra es por mi… es ahí **

**-¿Te demoras o…?**

**-Pues solo debo hablar con el director** – le respondo abriendo la puerta del teatro

**-Está bien… ¿Te puedo esperar?** – me dice cerrando la puerta tras ella

**-Seguro** – asiento mientras ella sigue sonriendo.

La reunión fue algo larga, poco más de una hora se demoraron los productores en decidir que los ensayos se reanudarían en una semana.

**-¿Sigues aquí?** – me sorprendo al verla sentada en el suelo jugando con una hoja de papel

**-Si bueno** – se encoge de hombros **– te dije que te iba a esperar** – sonríe – **ahora ¿qué?** – pregunta mirando su reloj, la imito son las cerca de las dos y **cuarto**

**-¿Quieres comer algo?** – Recuerdo que ella pago la cena – **digo, ayer pagaste mi cena con Brody **– me mira levantándose del suelo

**-Si bueno, espero que tu novio no se haya enfadado **

**-Claro que no, y no es mi novio **– la corrijo mientras ella vuelve a sonríe y sale tras de mi - **¿A dónde quieres ir**? – trato de ubicar un taxi con la mirada, no me apetece caminar más.

-**Bueno… tengo que ir a busca mi auto ¿Vienes?** – Me indica, a lo que yo asiento y voy tras ella – **Podemos comer algo en un restaurante vegetariano que hay cerca de Manhattan** – me sonríe caminando por la acera.

**-¿Tienes pareja?** – la pregunta sonó ridícula, pero después de varios minutos en silencio pues…

**-No, no tengo tiempo para amoríos** – me guiño el ojo entrando en el estacionamiento. Comencé a buscar con la mirada un auto sencillo

**-Es aquel** – me señalo un audi plateado

**-¿Eso es tuyo?** – Esta chica tiene dinero - **¿Entonces porque trabajas de camarera?**

**-En realidad trabajo como chef **– me dice desbloqueando el auto, para abrirme la puerta – **anoche estaba remplazando a Joan que estaba enfermo, pero generalmente trabajo es en la cocina**

**-Vaya debes ganar muy bien, para pagar un auto de estos** – ella solo sonríe divertida mientras enciende el auto, su interior es negro, la sillas de cuero y tiene caja automática

**-En realidad el auto me lo regalo mi papá** – me sonríe divertida **– y trabajo como chef porque me gusta, no por necesidad. Estar tras los fogones es mi pasión y trabajar en el restaurante me da la oportunidad de expresarme mediante aromas y texturas, aprendo bastante con ellos **– se detiene en un semáforo, quitando el techo del auto **– Joshua es un gran chef, ha trabajado para varios famosos y a decidió transmitirnos sus enseñanzas. Soy muy afortunada de trabaja allí.**

**-Ya veo** – la gente nos observa sorprendida, y claramente, Sarah se ve como una modelo en una revista de autos como las que había en el taller de Burt - **¿Siempre has vivido aquí?**

Y por primera vez en todo el día su sonrisa se borro

**-No** – su rostro serio y seco me dio a entender que no debía seguir preguntando **\- ¿Y tú?**

**-No, vivió aquí hace casi dos años, vengo de Lima – Ohio **

**-¿Ohio?** – Me mira y en sus ojos veo algo de confusión – **me suena ese lugar** – frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza regresando rápidamente la mirada al camino

**-¿Todo bien?**

**-Sí **\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

* * *

_Vaya, 22 comentarios en dos capítulos, la primera parte solo tuvo 54 comentarios, me tienen gratamente sorprendida. Espero les guste el capítulo y el martes o miércoles nos leemos con el cuarto capítulo, quien quita que me de por regalara nuevamente spoiler ;)_


	4. Reservación

**Narra Rachel**

**-¿Oye como supiste que soy vengana?** – le pregunte poco después de que nos adentramos en el restaurante.

**-Bueno, ayer me fije que no pediste mucha carne, soy muy observadora** – me respondió con una media sonrisa antes le guiña el ojo y disponerse a mirar el menú, supongo que para Sarah siempre es bueno comer en otros lugares lejos del restaurante.

**-Vaya –** me reí sacudiendo la cabeza

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es que tú que ni me conoces, sabes que soy vengana y mi ex novio siempre me llevaba a comer hamburguesa**

**-¿El chico de ayer?**

**-No** – negué rápidamente – **él vive en nuestro pueblo, trabaja en el taller de su padre.**

**-¿Te gustan los chicos vestidos con trajes llenos de grasa? **– la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Sarah hizo que soltara una sonora carcajada.

**-No, por supuesto que no** – respondí cuando me logre calmar – **salimos cuando estábamos en el instituto, él era el Quarterback, uno de los chicos más populares**

**-Ya veo, así que tú eras porrista** – cerro el menú mirándome fijamente

-**No –** volví a reír logrando que Sarah frunciera el ceño **– yo era la perdedora del instituto, todos se metían conmigo **– explique rápidamente – **Tú en cambio sí debiste ser popular** – solté recordando a mi rubia novia

**-No lo sé** – sacudió la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa que había aparecido segundos antes – **mira allí viene la camarera** – cambio radicalmente de tema ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

**-Yo quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana** – le pidió amablemente a la camarera

-**Yo una ensalada por favor** – Pedí sin dejar de mirarla, esta chica me causa demasiada curiosidad **\- ¿Estas bien? **– pregunte cuando la camarera ya se había marchado

**-Sí bueno** – se encogió de hombros – **no suelo hablar mucho de mí, no es algo que me llame la atención, espero me comprendas** – en pocas palabras deja de preguntar, bien hecho Rachel, ya la has incomodado

**-Tranquila, no hay problema **– lo último que quiero es que se vaya y me deje.

Lo que en un principio fue una salida amena, se había convertido en algo incómodo, la veía removerse inquieta sobre su silla, tragando fuertemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que no lograba comprender ¿Qué le pasa a Sarah?

**-¡Hola chicas!** – ay por Dios ¿A qué hora llego Brody? – **estaba caminando por aquí y las vi y me dije "Brody debes entrar y saludar a estas dos bellas damas" **– decía mostrando su "mejor sonrisa" mientras Sarah asentia desorientada.

**-Hola** – finalmente lo saludo – **yo tengo que irme, ya casi son las tres y debo trabajar.**

**-Sí claro, no es nuestra intención hacerte retrasar ¿Cierto Rachel?** \- ¿Porque no te callas Weston? **– Por cierto, soy Brody Weston** – se presentó.

-**Mucho gusto** – saco dinero de su billetera

**-Oh no, Sarah** – la detuve cuando vi la intención de llamar al camarero – **yo te invite, yo pago**

**-Rachel no es problema para mi pagar los dos almuerzo** – me guiño el ojo y sin hacerme caso llamo al camarero – **bueno, los dejo cualquier cosa, estaré en el restaurante –** se despidió saliendo de allí

**-¿Y cómo has estado?** – me pregunto Brody sentándose en la silla en donde anteriormente ella había estado sentada

**-Espera** – salí corriendo hacia el parqueadero en donde había dejado su auto - **¡Sarah!** – La llame logrando que se detuviera – **no es por incomodar** – le dije cuando ya estuve a su lado **– pero me gustaría cenar con unos amigos en tú restaurante ¿Cómo le puedo hacer?** – solo me miro y saco una tarjeta, para anotar algo detrás

**-Llámame después de la siete** – me entrego la tarjeta – **veré que puedo hacer** – me guiño el ojo desbloqueando su auto – **cuídate Rach** – se montó en él y se marchó de allí.

Sé que debería decirle a Santana sobre esta chica, pero sé que no me creerían, lo mejor será que tanto ella como Kurt la vean con sus propios ojos.

_¿Dónde estás? Brody_

**-¡Dios! Que tipo tan pesado **– me paso las manos por el rostro antes de marcharme de allí, tengo mis pertenencias conmigo y Sarah ha pagado la cuenta, no tengo intenciones de hablar con Weston. Caminar, sí eso es lo que necesito caminar hasta el departamento.

Me toma un poco más de una hora llegar, la verdad se me ha pasado rápido el tiempo, pero no dejo de pensar que es lo que le pasa a Sarah, porque se pone seria cuando menciono algo del pasado. Es una chica muy extraña, dulce sí, pero a la vez extraña.

No hay nadie en casa, Santana no sé dónde diablos pueda estar y Kurt sé que está en la revista, trabajando fuertemente por un puesto mejor. El departamento se siente muy vacío cuando ellos no están aquí, un lugar sin vida, un lugar...

Por la tarde, casi noche llega Santana, risueña parece que le ha ido bien el día de hoy

-**Hobbit ¿Qué haces allí? **– es su forma de saludar cuando se percata que estoy sentada en el sofá, desde hace un par de horas, aunque eso, ella no lo sabe – **bueno no importa, Britt me ha llamado para decirme que viene a la ciudad ¿No es genial?**

**-¿Cuándo viene?** – le pregunto, por fin levantándome de aquel incomodo sofá.

**-Aun no lo sé **– se rasca la cabeza – **pero no importa, lo importante es que vendrá a visitarnos **

**-Eso es genial **– miro el reloj, son poco más de las siete, debería llamar a Sarah o …

_Hola Sarah, es Rachel. La chica del restaurante, te escribía para recordarte lo de la reservación. Gracias de antemano_ – y enviado

**-¿A quién le escribes?** – La voz de Santana suena a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar **\- ¿Quién es Sarah?**

**-¡Dios! Un día de estos me vas a causar un infarto López** \- le digo tomándome el pecho

**-No seas exagerada Berry y dime quien es Sarah **– me dice burlonamente destapando su cerveza ¿En qué momento saco la cerveza?

**-Es solo una chica que conocí hace poco**

**-¿Y porque no nos habías hablado de ella? ¿Es linda?** – esta no cambia

**-Literalmente la conocí ayer, era la camarera en el restaurante al que me llevo Brody, fue ella quien pago la cuenta** – me mira tomando de su cerveza

**-Interesante, pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Es linda? –** repite

**-Sí, es linda** – no entro en detalles, prefiero que ella misma la vea

**-¿Cuándo nos la presentaras? **– me dice sentándose en el sofá.

**-Para eso le escribí** – me siento en la silla del frente – **le estaba pidiendo una reservación en el restaurante, para que Kurt y tú la conozcan**

**-¿Te gusta?** – Me dice ahora más seria **– nunca nos has presentando una "amiga"** –hace las comillas sarcásticamente – **tan rápido ¿Qué tiene esta chica que la hace diferente?**

**-Cuando la veas, lo entenderás –** le susurro revisando mi teléfono.

_¿Para cuantas personas? Sarah_

_Tres. R_

**-¿Es ella?** – me señala el celular con la botella

**-Sí, hoy me la encontré llegando al teatro y se ofreció a acompañarme **

**-¿Se estuvo contigo durante la reunión?**

**-Bueno… espero afuera **– revise mi celular pero aún no había respuesta.

**-Le gustas a esa chica – **dijo firmemente, terminándose la cerveza **– sino le** **gustaras, no te habría acompañado en ese plan tan aburrido y menos esperado afuera.**

**-Después la invite a almorzar** – trato de justificarme, aunque realmente no sé por qué.

**-¿Pagaste un almuerzo? **– alza su ceja izquierda; ese gesto me acuerda tanto de Quinn

-**En realidad pago ella, estábamos comiendo cuando llego Brody y ella debía irse a trabajar.**

**-¿La invitaste y ella pago?** – Asentí – **le gustas a la tal Sarah ¿A qué se dedica? **

**-Es chef **

**-¿No dijiste que fue tu camarera ayer?** – frunce el ceño confundida

-**Si bueno, ayer estaba haciendo un remplazo de un chico el cual no me acuerdo como se llama, pero ella trabaja es en la cocina.**

**-Mmmm **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tú celular se alumbro** – seguí el trayecto de su mirada y vi un mensaje de Sarah.

_Mañana en la noche, no llegues tarde. Sarah_

**-Mañana la conocerás** – un nerviosismo se apodera de mi cuerpo ¿Qué será?


	5. Conociendo a ¿Sarah?

**Narra Santana**

**-¿En serio Berry? **

**-Por favor Santana, vístete bie**n – me dice sin salir de la habitación.

**-¿Es que acaso no estoy vestida? **– quien se cree que es.

**-Santana, vamos a un restaurante fino, no a un club de strippers** – porcelana sale de su habitación con un traje de pingüino y un horrible corbatín robado de gomina.

**-Estoy sexy** – mi vestido es ceñido al cuerpo, por varios centímetros sobre la rodilla – **además vamos a cenar o ¿Acaso esa tal Sarah se nos va a unir?**

**-No ella tiene que trabajar** – la enana salió de la habitación colocándose unos pendientes

**-Además tampoco podemos irnos de fiesta, mañana es lunes y tenemos que trabajar –** dijo Lady Hummel aplicándose su perfume.

**-Como sea ¿Nos vamos ya? –** me levante de mi cómodo sofá

**-¿En serio te iras vestida así?** – repite nuevamente la enana

-**Me cambio y pierdes la reservación o te aguantas y llevamos a tiempo **– me cruce de brazos, escuchándola resoplar por lo bajo - ¿**Y bien?**

**-Vámonos **– la veo agarrar su bolso y abrigo – no quiero darle una mala imagen a Sarah.

**-¿Es mi impresión o esa tal Sarah es alguien importante para Rachel? **– me susurro Hummel cuando Berry ya ha salido.

**-Eso parece, la verdad tengo desconfianza** – el me mira confundido mientras cierra el departamento – **"se conocieron" el viernes, ayer la acompaño al teatro y luego fueron a almorzar.**

**-¿Qué tiene de raro?** – me cuestiono mientras bajábamos ya la escalera, buscando a Berry que trataba de parar un taxi.

**-Que Berry puede ser demasiado intensa –** le dije señalando precisamente como gritaba tratando que frenara un taxi – **o esta chica, es la calma hecha persona.**

**-Ya lo veremos Sa**n – me susurro cuando por fin paro un taxi al lado de Berry.

**-Bueno** – nos miró a los dos – **que hacen ahí parados, súbanse al taxi**

El viaje fue en completo silencio, aunque en calma no tanto. Berry cada rato se miraba en el espejo, revisando que su maquillaje y peinado siguieran en su puesto. Nunca la había visto así; tal vez con Quinn se comportó así pero nunca presencie una cita entre ellas… nunca la presencie.

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado al restaurante, es bastante acogedor. Hay varias personas haciendo fila, para lo que supongo son los crédulos que creen que van a obtener una mesa en este lugar, a la izquierda de la fila, se encuentra un chico atendiendo a aquellos que si tienen reservación.

**-Vamos **– Berry se acomodó su abrigo caminando hacia el chico

**-Esto será interesante** – me susurro porcelana caminando tras ella.

El muchacho nos acompañó hasta la mesa, que estaba ubicada frente a un amplio ventanal quedaba directo hacia el rio Hudson

**-Nos ha tocado un buen lugar** – Hummel se acomodó de manera que pudiera observar bien al chico que estaba tocando ligeramente el piano

**-Sarah nos ha dado una buena mesa **– y aunque no me guste, Berry tiene razón, esta chica nos ha dado un buen lugar.

**-¿A qué horas vendrá la tal Sarah? **

**-No lo sé** – veo que desvía la mirada hacia el mostrador en donde esta un chico con unos – supongo – menús en las manos – **creo que hoy trabajara en la cocina **

**-¿Es cocinera?**

**-Prefiero el termino chef pero sí -** ¡Oh mi…! **– pero si en términos coloquiales, soy cocinera **– solo Berry sonríe, no me siento capaz de girarme

**-Hola Sarah **

**-Hola Rachel… Buenas noches** – la escucho tras de mí, Kurt está más blanco que una hoja de papel – **Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-S-sí **– su balbuceo suena estúpido, pero no soy capaz de burlarme de él.

-**Te traeré un vaso con agua, con permiso** – la escucho alejarse mientras Hummel empieza a respirar rápidamente.

**-¡Esta chica es idéntica a Quinn!** – murmuro tan bajo que a Berry y a mí, nos costó escucharlo

**-Su voz es parecida pero no creo que físicamente –** recupero mi voz ¿Adónde mierda se había ido mi voz?

**-Eso es porque no la has visto** – se calló rápidamente.

**-Aquí tienes** – se acerca por el lado de Berry – **espero que te haga sentir mejor, bueno no es nada raro es solo agua** – la escucho reír, así que me animo para levantar la vista y observarla - **¡Hola!**

**-Pero que demonios **– siento como se me forma una nudo en la garganta, instantáneamente me levanto enfrentándola **\- ¿Qué carajos te pasa Quinn?**

Sin poder contenerme le giro la cara de una cachetada, que hasta a mí me ha dolido

**-¡Santana!** – escucho exclamar a Berry cuando siento que mi cara arde ¡La maldita me la devolvió! Exactamente como Fabray lo hacía, con la misma fuerza.

**-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!** – La escucho balbucear - **¡Perdón! Y-yo no sé qué me paso, discúlpame** – a esta altura todo el restaurante nos está observando **\- ¡Yo te conozco!** – exclamó avergonzada, logrando que Berry por poco y se disloque al voltear a mirarme **– Eres la chica del yogurt** \- ¿Del yogurt? ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a Quinn? – **Bueno del yogurt no, la que estaba en los congeladores cuando yo buscaba mi yogurt **– se sonrojo levemente logrando que Berry sonriera bobamente – **iré por los menús, y de nuevo mis disculpas** – la vi cómo se tocaba la mejilla a la vez que sacudía la cabeza alejándose

**-¿Algo que decirnos Berry?** – Me senté en la silla nuevamente con la mano ardiéndome - **¿Te parece gracioso ocultarnos que Quinn está viva? ¿Qué la muy zorra nos mintió a todos?**

**-Sé que se parece a Quinn, pero no es Quinn** – niega rápidamente sentándose al igual que Hummel **– estaba mirando por aquel ventanal, cuando se acercó a atendernos a Brody y a mí** – se calló momentáneamente - **¿Hoy también vas a trabajar como camarera? –** esa pregunta obviamente no es para ninguno de nosotros

**-Sí bueno, algo así** – vuelve a reír. Quinn no ríe tanto – **le pedí permiso a Joshua para atenderlos exclusivamente** – nos observa a los tres y puedo percatarme de que sus ojos brillan entusiasmados – **te traje esto** – me entrego un trapito húmedo – **supuse que tu mano te ardía y pues…** \- se encogió de hombros – **espero te haga sentir mejor** – sonríe mirando nuevamente a Berry – **esta noche, seré su camarera esta noche y su chef** – nos entregó los menús que tenía en las manos

**-Nos puedes traer un vino de esos que también sabes elegir** \- ¿Berry está coqueteando? Obvio que está coqueteando ¡Es Quinn!

**-Les recomiendo un "Gewurztraminer – Blanck" es un vino blanco, de la cosecha del 2012 **

**-Tráenos uno de esos **

**-Vuelvo en un momento** – le guiño el ojo a Berry antes de marcharse

**-¡Berry! Esto no me parece nada gracioso** – este trapito de verdad calmo el calambre en mi mano

-**No es una broma Santana, no es Quinn, eso claramente lo sé** – resoplo por lo bajo desviando la mirada hacia la gran ventana – **es idéntica a Quinn, pero no es Quinn, ella se llama Sarah y es chef ¿Te imaginas a Quinn Fabray de Chef?**

**-Bueno… no, pero esa chica es Quinn, Rachel** – sigo insistiendo **– golpea de la misma forma que lo hacía en el instituto. Quinn Fabray nunca se quedaba con las ganas de devolverme una cachetad**a – le enseñe mi mejilla golpeada - **¿Necesitas más pruebas?**

**-Te devolvió la cachetada porque tú se la diste primero Santana** – Hummel no se podía quedar callado

**-¿¡Y qué querías!? ¿Qué me levantara y le diera un abrazo a la hija de su madre?** – siento como me hierve la sangre

**-Por enésima vez ¡No es Quinn!** – exclamo Berry sujetando con fuerza la servilleta que tenía en las manos

**-No sé quién sea Quinn** – la escucho llegar de tras mío. Otra vez – **pero mi nombre es Sarah, Sarah Hart **– estira su mano, la cual puedo observar está un poco inflamada

**-Santana López **– dije sin estrecharle la mano. No caeré en este jueguito tonto – **Cuando dejes de jugar, hablamos ¿De acuerdo Fabray?**

La confusión en los ojos de Quinn es evidente ¿En verdad no es Quinn? ¿O de verdad no sabe que es Quinn?

**-Tranquila Sarah** – veo como Berry le acaricia suavemente el brazo – **Santana es así, cuando la conozcas veras que es un poco más amigable**

**-¡Ella ya me conoce!** – exclame viendo como fruncía el ceño, desviando la mirada

**-Puede ser que si** – murmuro logrando que los tres la miráramos, al percatarse sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué le pasa? – **aquí les traigo el vino, si me permiten les serviré **– descorcho la botella, vaciando la botella en nuestras copas - **¿Quieren pedir ya o vuelvo en un momento?**

**-En un momento **– le dice Berry cariñosamente – **Kurt aún no ha mirado la carta**

**-Kurt Humme**l – se presenta porcelana ¿Por qué se presentan? ¿No ven que es Fabray?

**-Sarah Hart** – estrecho la mano que le ofrecía – **volveré en unos minutos, revisare unas cosas en la cocina y volveré con ustedes –** me dedico una mirada y luego se alejó de allí.

**-Santana** – volteo a ver a Berry que está hojeando el menú **– por más que me gustaría que fuera Quinn **– me mira y veo que tiene los ojos aguados – **sabes que me encantaría que fuera Quinn **– las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas **– pero no es Quinn** – la veo tomar un poco del vino, para tranquilizarse – **es Sarah.**

**-Rachel tiene razón** – apoyo porcelana

**-Está bien** – pff – **no es Quinn, es Sarah** – abrí el menú mientras de reojo veo como Berry se limpia las lágrimas, aquí hay gato encerrado, ella es Quinn Fabray y lo probare.

* * *

_Bueno espero les guste y me gustaría que escogieran de las siguientes opciones una:_

_a) Sarah (Quinn) Narrando su versión de este capítulo._

_b) Sarah (Quinn) Narrando lo que sucede después._

_c) Rachel narrando lo que sucede después._

_d) Kurt narrando lo que sucede después._

_Voten hasta mmm ¿El lunes? ... si el lunes y el martes en la noche tendrán el capítulo ganador ;)_


	6. Entre Desmayos

_**hHa ganado la opción B. Espero les guste**_

* * *

_**Narra Sarah / Quinn **_

**-¿Tienes una aspirina o algo para el dolor de cabeza?** \- desde que aquella chica me había golpeado, sentía que la cabeza se me iba a estallar.

-**Veré que consigo** \- me respondió Margarita - **¿Conocías a la chica?**

**-¿Cual chica?**

-**La que te ha golpeado** \- me pregunto mientras buscaba la pastilla - **no tengo pastillas, si quieres voy hasta la droguería y te consigo una**

**-No te preocupes -** sacudi la cabeza suavemente - **cuando llegué a casa me tomare mis medicamentos **

**-Y aplícate una crema para el morado**

**-¿Cual morado?**

**-El que te ha dejado esa chica en la cara** \- me entrego un espejo, en donde efectivamente tenia un morado.

-**Demonios** \- le devolvi el espejo, suspirando pesadamente.

-**Ve... La chica morena no deja de mirarte** \- me gire hacia donde ella estaba mirando y choque con la mirada de Rachel, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese llorado ¿Qué pasaría?

-**Ya vuelvo -** tome la agenda electrónica para tomar sus pedidos y camine hacia la mesa en donde aquella morena... Santana, me miraba como tratando de averiguar mis mas oscuros secretos... - **¿Están listos para pedir?**

**-Si, yo quiero "Black see bass" por favor -** pidió el chico, cuyo nombre ya olvidé.

-**Yo quiero un "Branzino" -** la chica ni siquiera me miró

-**Yo lo mismo de la vez pasada -** me sonreía Rachel, tratando de evitar que viera sus enrojecidos ojos.

-**Esta bien** \- anote rápidamente lo que ellos me pidieron - **¿Algo mas? -** los tres negaron con la cabeza - **volveré en unos minutos con sus pedidos**

**-¿Tú cocinaras?** \- me pregunto aquella morena.

-**Sí** \- creí haberles dicho que sería la chef - **con permiso** \- mire a Rachel antes de alejarme.

Sentía un magnetismo hacia ella, como si dependiera de ella para poder hacer algo. Es algo extraño, mi única pareja, por asi decirlo fue Ashley, hace poco más de un año, nos dimos cuenta de que funcionábamos mejor como amigas, pero nunca sentí con ella, la necesidad que siento con Rachel.

Gasto poco más de veinte minutos en preparar la comida de los tres, el aroma me esta mareando.

-**Aquí tienen** \- les entregue sus respectivos platos - **espero les guste**

**-Sarah ¿Estas bien?** \- Rachel me miraba preocupada, los otros dos también estaban expectantes. ¿Qué está pasando? Así... Me estoy desmayando - **¡Sarah!**

**-¡Ya esta volviendo en si!** \- escucho un voz, pero me pesan los párpados, mi espalda duele y siento mi cabeza estallar.

**-¡Sarah! -** esa es la voz de Rachel, suena angustiada, así que me obligo abrir los ojos.

-**Ho-hola -** cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, me doy cuenta que todo el restaurante me esta observando detenidamente.

**-¿Te sientes bien Sarah? -** Joshua es quien me habla tendiéndome la mano para levantarme **\- ¿Te duele algo?**

**-La cabeza y un poco la espalda** \- su agarre se vuelve más fuerte en mi cintura - **¿Qué pasó?**

**-Te desmayaste -** me dice Rachel con sus chocolatosos ojos algo húmedos - te has golpeado contra la mesa y luego convulsionaste

-**Estas algo pálida** \- No había notado s Margarita sino hasta que me pada un vaso con agua.

-**Vete a casa a descansar** \- Joshua me mira dándome a entender que no tengo otra alternativa y si la tomare me duele mucho la espalda, aunque si lo digo... Me llevaran al hospital y no quiero eso.

-**Esta bien -** intento levantarme pero mis piernas me fallan dejándome de nuevo en la silla

-**Te llevaremos** \- asegura Rachel tomando su cosas y es cuando veo que ninguno ha comido

-**Coman** \- le dije despacio apretando los ojos - **y cuando termines de comer, me llevan a casa** \- con ayuda de Margarita logró levantarme - **come y luego nos vamos** \- se que mi voz no da lugar a réplicas, la morena...Santana me observa sonriendo de lado como si supiera algo.

-**Ven Sarah siéntate aquí** \- me acomode en un sofá que hay en la recepción, allí espero hasta que Rachel y sus amigos hayan cenado, no puedo dejar que no prueben bocado.

**-¿Sarah? -** siento que alguien me zarandea ¿En qué momento me he dormido? - **¿Estás bien?**

**-La verdad es que no Rach**\- todo me da vueltas - **¿Puedes llevarme a casa? -** le entrego las llaves de mi bmw

-**Yo conduzco -** vi como Santana le quitaba las llaves de mi auto - **¿Cuál es tu auto rubia?** \- me pregunta mientras Margarita me ayuda a levantarme, pero caigo en cuenta de algo.

-**Santana** \- la llame logrando que se girara para mirarme - **¿Puedes primero llevar a Rachel y a... A él?** \- señale al muchacho - **si se acomodan bien pueden viajar los tres y luego vienes por mi**

**-¿Por qué?** \- la veo cruzándose de brazos

-**Mi auto es de dos puestos nada más** \- vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá mirando el reloj - **son casi las diez y una princesa como Rachel, no debe andar tan tarde en la calle** \- siento la mirada de todos encima mío pero no me importa - **llévalos, que se acomoden bien y vienes por mi ¿Puedes hacer eso?** \- vi que asentía jalando con ella al chico del corbatín

**-Sarah...**

**-Ve con ella Rachel, hazlo por mi** \- le tomo la mano, escuchándola resoplar y es cuando siento mis manos frías, mi cabeza da vueltas - **ve con ella, entre mas rápido se vayan, más rápido volverá por mí** \- le deje una caricia en la mejilla - **ve, Santana te avisará cuando me deje en mi casa. La cena va por mi cuenta **

**-Ya pague, no te preocupes, con cuidado..**. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio tras sus amigos.

-**Ella en verdad te gusta -** me dijo Margarita dándome otro vaso con agua, estoy comenzando a sudar frío - **¿Te tomaste hoy tu medicina? -** escucho el motor de mi auto encenderse y luego alejarse rápidamente

-**No** \- intente sacudir la cabeza pero no fui capaz - **se me acabaron el viernes y no he ido a comprar más**

**-Tal vez sea eso -** me recosté en el sofá, dándome nuevamente sueño.

**-¿Sarah? -** a esta gente le gusto zarandearme

-**Ho-hola** \- mi garganta esta seca, Santana me alcanza un vaso de agua que me lo bebo de inmediato - **¿Rachel ya esta en casa?**

**-Ella y porcelana ya están en el lobby** \- ¿Porcelana? -**anda vamos** \- Lucas y Brayan me levantan para que no haga mayor esfuerzo, me llevan hasta mi auto que esta perfectamente estacionado en la entrada del restaurante - **Andando** \- Santana se sube al auto cuando ya me he colocado el cinturón - **¿Hacia donde?**

-**Manhattan** \- dije recostando la cabeza en la silla bajando la ventana para que me diera el viento ¡Debí traer hoy el audi!

-**Ganas muy bien en ese restaurante -** la escucho asiéndome la platica - **para tener un auto como estos...**

**-Me lo regalo mi papá** \- le comente después de escuchar su silbido

**-¡Vaya!** \- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

**-¡Para el auto!** \- le grito logrando que frene en seco, como puedo me saco el cinturón y me bajo del carro. A tropezones logro llegar a una caneca, en donde me guste o no, mi estomago queda vacío.

**-¿Te encuentras bien? -** Santana esta parada a mi lado sosteniendo mi cabello - **deberíamos ir al hospital**

**-No** \- me rehusó a estar otra vez en un hospital - **llévame a mi casa** \- me apoye en ella para volver al auto

-**Esta bien** \- me ayuda a acomodarme y me coloca el cinturón, luego se ubica en el puesto del conductor - **¿Qué parte de Manhattan?**

**-Central Park -** el resto del viaje fue en completo silencio - **Aquél edificio** \- señale la entrada de uno de los edificios frente al Central Park, una de las zonas más exclusivas de Manhattan

-**Esta bien** \- se detiene apagando el motor

-**Gracias por traerme** \- suelto el cinturón, tomando una bocanada de aire profunda - **quédate con el auto, mañana me lo dejas en el restaurante** \- ella asintió - **Buenas noches **

Salí del auto y a tropezones llegue a la portería, allí, Kevin me sostuvo ayudándome a llegar hasta el departamento

-**Papá** \- lo llame cuando logre abrir la puerta, mi cabeza se sentía pesada - **¡Papá!**

**-Sarah... Cariño... -** lo veo levantarse del sillón blanco en compañía de su prometida - **¿Hija?** \- es lo ultimo que escucho, después de eso todo se pone negro.

_Spoiler: Capítulo siguiente narrado por Richard /Russell _


	7. Miami

**Narra Richard/Russell**

**-¿¡Sarah!? ¡Llama al doctor ****Lawrence!** – Le grito a Natasha que esta parada como una estatua mientras mi hija sigue desplomada en el suelo - **¡Que lo llames!** – le vuelvo a gritar logrando que entre en sí y salga corriendo hacia su bolso para marcar el número del doctor

Con cuidado alce a mi hija y la coloque en el sofá blanco que adornaba muestra sala, aun no reaccionaba, está completamente pálida y aunque su frente estaba caliente, sus manos estaba frías, rozando a lo helado

**-Dice que ya viene** – Natasha vuelve a la sala con un pañito húmedo y un algodón con lo que asumo es Alcohol – **te traje esto para que la hagas reaccionar**

**-Gracias** – respondo entre dientes. Con cuidado le coloco el pañito en la frente y el algodón en su nariz - **¿Cuánto tardara el doctor?** – la furia en mi voz se hace presente logrando que su escuálido cuerpo tiemble ligeramente

**-Dijo que salía del hospital y se venía directamente para aquí** – su voz suena atascada, ahorita no me importa, solo quiero que mi hija reaccione

**-Pa-papá** – la voz de mi hija hace que me gire rápidamente hacia el sofá en donde vi que hacia el intento de levantarse

**-Quédate recostada cariño –** le acaricio con cuidado su mejilla viendo como cierra los ojos - **¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Me desmaye **– me dice en tono irónico que me recuerda a Quinn… en fin **– me desmaye en el trabajo y según lo que me dijo Joshua convulsione** – veo que frunce el ceño – **y luego vomite en el auto y me desmaye ahí – señalo la puerta de entrada**

**-¿¡Condujiste así!? **– me levanto de golpe, si sigo arrodillado cerca de ella, no sé qué sería capaz

**-¡No!** – La oigo exclamar – **me trajo una amiga**

**-¿Una amiga? **– La interrogo con la mirada - **¿Qué amiga?**

**-Margarita** – suspira cerrando los ojos. Margarita es heterosexual, creo. – **le deje el auto para que me lo lleve mañana al trabajo**

**-Está bien… pero mañana no trabajaras cariño **– me vuelvo a acerca a ella, me duele ver mal a mi niña, pero es su propio bien – **el doctor Lawrence vendrá en un minutos a revisarte cariño**

**-Está bien** – cerro los ojos suspirando

**-Yo me voy ya** – escuche nuevamente la voz de Natasha – **mañana debo estar temprano en la agencia, debo irme preparando para la semana de la moda en Paris.**

**-Está bien. Suerte** – ni siquiera me despido como es debido. Mi hija está enferma y no me quiero despegar de ella.

Varios minutos después el timbre del departamento volvía a sonar, esta vez con el doctor John Lawrence tras la puerta

**-Doctor** – lo salude apenas abrí la puerta – **pase** – me hice a un lado permitiéndole la entrada al doctor

**-Richard** – su tono sarcástico es palpable en el aire – **Sarah ¿Cómo estás? **– saluda a mi hija cuando llega al sofá

-**Bien doctor** – vuelve hacer el intento de levantarse pero John no se lo permite

**-¿Qué ha pasado?** – Sarah vuelve a repetir lo que me ha dicho anteriormente - **¿Te has tomado tus medicinas?**

**-No, se me acabaron el viernes** – se soba las cienes mientras John suspira resignado mirándome con acusación **– tengo aquí un tarro extra, pero pásate por mi consultorio para que te pueda entregar las demás ¿De acuerdo?** – Mi hija obedientemente asiente, tomándose una de las pastillas – **perfecto, ahora ve a la cama a descansar… Richard será mejor que le ayudes a llegar a la cama**

Con sumo cuidado, tome a mi pequeña princesa en brazos llevándola hasta su habitación, en donde la deje sobre la cama, quitándole los zapatos y arropándola mientras ella se deja envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto Russell? –** es lo primero que me dice cuando vuelvo a la sala, él ya está tomando un vaso de mi preciado whiskey escoses **– Esa pobre chica no merece que le mientas de esa forma **

**-Es mi hija y yo veré que hago con ella **

**-¡Pero mentirle de esa forma!** – Se termina el whiskey de golpe – **esa chica cree ser alguien que no es ¡Por Dios! Russell recapacita**

**-Ya perdí una vez a mi hija** – recuerdo el día en que me dijo que estaba embarazada **– no lo volveré hacer**

**-Haz recuperado a tu hija pero la haz alejado de su madre ¿Eso es justo?**

**-Sí** – me recargue sobre la silla que había frente a los ventanales – **perdí a mi hija por culpa de un chiquillo caliente, no lo volveré hacer –** me giro hacia el encendiendo un habano – **mi hija me ha vuelto a mirar con ilusión, con respeto, con amor en sus ojos.**

**-Un respeto falso Russell ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando Quinn se entere que no es Sarah? ¿O que se cruce en la calle con Judy? O más rápido aun ¿Qué se encuentre con un amigo de su instituto? **– Dejo el vaso sobre la encimera – **Obviamente Sarah no los reconocerá pero ellos a ella sí y empezaran a averiguar qué demonios paso con ella.**

**-La única que es capaz de hacer eso es la chica López y hasta donde tengo entendido está estudiando en Kentucky**

**-Te estas arriesgando mucho Russell **– hace una pausa mirando hacia las escaleras – **si Quinn se llega a enterar de la verdad o llega a recordar te va a odiar**

**-¿Y cómo porque iría a recordar?** – me acerque a él soltando fuertemente el humo del habano – **Hasta donde tengo entendido, las medicinas que le das a mi hija bloquean su memoria **

**-Si la bloquean y ¡Ya viste lo que le pasa cuando las deja de tomar! Si las deja de tomar de golpe le puede dar un derrame cerebral **

**-¿Qué? **– eso no lo sabia

-**Las pastillas que le hemos dado a Quinn durante estos años, si se es descontinuada de manera arbitraria puede producirle grabes daños en el cerebro **

**-Aun así ella no va a recordar nunca, ella se va a casar y va formar una familia**

**-¿Con una chica?**

**-Eso de andar con chicas es solo un capricho que tiene **– escupo asqueado, aún recuerdo la sensación que me daba ver a mi hija besándose con Ashley – **pero ya verás que pronto llegara un buen hombre con el que tendrá un futuro **

**-Lo mejor será que descanse un par de días** – cambia el tema colocándose su abrigo – **cualquier cosa la llevas a mi consultorio –** camina hacia la salida – **no dejes que pare de tomar el medicamento, cuando estemos completamente seguros de que sus recuerdos no volverán, le quitaremos la medicina controladamente, antes es imposible Russell**

**-¿Qué puede pasar? **

**-¿A parte de poder sufrir un derrame cerebral?** – Asiento rápidamente – **puede tener flashes, recuerdos fortuitos sobre su adolescencia, recordar a su madre, recuerdos cortos, pero que pueden confundirla y hacer que se replantee el ¿Por qué?**

**-Está bien ya entendí, hay que controlar que siga tomando sus medicinas** – el asiente despidiéndose – **buenas noche doctor** – cerré la puerta pasándome las manos por el rostro

Camine hasta mi despacho dentro del departamento y busque un lugar en el cual mi hija pudiera descansar… y tara ¡Miami! Es una buena opción desde que supe que Judy está viviendo en Los Ángeles, es complicado dejar Quinn vaya, no me quiero arriesgar a un posible encuentro entre las dos, cualquier cosa menos eso.

**-Joshua** – saludo al jefe de mi hija cuando me contesta el teléfono a la mañana siguiente

**J: Richard ¿Cómo sigue Sarah?**

**-Bien, de eso quería hablarle, quiero llevarme unos días de vacaciones a Sarah **

**J: Claro que si hombre, no hay ningún problema, con tal que cuando regrese mi chef favorita, regrese en óptimas condiciones de salud**

**-Eso tenlo por seguro. Bueno no siendo más que pase un buen día**

**J: Igualmente Richard y saludes a Sarah** – es lo último que me dice antes de colgar

**-¿Papá?** – Sarah esta parada en la puerta con su cabello rubio todo desordenado **\- ¿Con quién hablabas?**

**-Con tu jefe cariño** – me levanto de mi silla dándole un abrazo que ella me devuelve con total cariño – **le estaba avisando que no ibas a ir a trabajar unos días, que te iras conmigo a Miami a descansar, para que te recuperes**

**-¿Te dijo el doctor que te tengo?** – me pregunto caminando hacia la cocina para preparar su desayuno

**-Sí, que no puedes dejar de tomar las pastillas cariño** – mire el reloj – **desayuna y alístate que viajaremos en dos horas de acuerdo **– ella asintió así que solo deje un beso en su frente.

Tres horas más tarde, ya estábamos rumbo a Miami, Quinn esta recostada mirando por la ventanilla con sus audífonos en los oídos ¿En qué momento se creció mi hija? Sé que cometí el error de haberla dejado sola cuando quedo embarazada de ese chico judío, pero ahora estoy remediando mis errores con Sarah, no es justo para ella, ni para su madre ¿Pero quién decide que es justo en la vida? Yo no quería ser abuelo cuando mi hija tenía 16 años, pero ahora, sin ese error en su vida, sin esos chicos estúpidos, con su estúpido coro podrá arrebatarme. La ilusión de volver a estar con mi hija, así sea a base de engaños.

* * *

_Oficialmente hemos superado los comentarios de la primera parte de este fic xD Espero les guste y no olviden comentar. Rachel Listen To Kitty._


	8. ¿Quién es Ashley?

**Narra Rachel**

**-Santana muévete, quiero ir al restaurante antes de que lo habrán**

**-Berry ¡Cállate! **– Me grita saliendo de su habitación – **son las nueve de la mañana ¿Crees que este a esta hora en el restaurante?**

**-Pues no…pero**

**-Pero nada** – me interrumpió sacando el café de la cafetera – **iremos a medio día, cuando ella haya salido de clase, así alcanzamos hacer varios recados sin necesidad de pagar de más**

**-¿No estarás pensando en usar el auto de Sarah?... ¡Santana! **– La expresión en su rostro lo dice todo – **¡No puedes manejar el auto de otras personas a tu antojo!**

**-Ya claro… lo dice la princesa que no debe andar en la calle después de la diez **– su tono irónico es tan palpable como el aroma del café que es esta bebiendo ¡Debí envenenarlo!

**-Cállate Berry, es muy temprano para empezar a escuchar tu parloteo** – me da la espalda caminando hacia su habitación

-**Son las nueve de la mañana, no es nada temprano** – bufe mirando mi teléfono, le he mandado varios mensajes de texto a Sarah pero aun no me contesta

**-Estoy preocupada** – murmure al aire sin percatarme de la presencia de Kurt

**-No te preocupes** – está en pijama todavía – **Sarah debe estar bien**

**-¿Tú crees?**

**-Sí**

**-¿No deberías estar trabajando? **

**-Sí bueno, hoy tengo el día libre…**

**-Kurt** – su tono de voz me deja entrever que hay algo más

**-Blaine viene el fin de semana** – su sonrisa de enamorado, aunque no lo quiera hace que me de nostalgia a recordar a mi rubia – **viene con Sam y pues estoy preparando todo para pedirle matrimonio **

**-¡Kurt!** \- ¡Oh Dios mío!

**-Lo sé, por eso necesito que salga todo perfecto, por eso me han dado uso días libres para organizar toda la propuesta **

**-¡Felicitaciones!** – nuestro abrazo se alargó un poco hasta que mi teléfono celular sonó – **Sarah… Hola…**

…**: Hola Rachie**

**-Ahhh….hola** – espero que no se haya percatado de mi tono decepcionado

…**:¿No te alegra escucharme?**

**-Claro que si cariño, solo que pensé que era otra persona**

…**:¿Tienes Novia Berry?** – me hace acordar tanto a su madre – **porque te recuerdo que aun quieres a mi mami**

**-Lo sé Beth… aun quiero a tu mami, la quiero mucho** – sin darme cuenta estoy paseando por todo el departamento hablando con mi pequeña rubia, su mini copia, amorosa y juguetona de 5 años recién cumplidos

**B: Encontré una foto donde estoy con mi mami**

**-¿La encontraste? ¿En dónde?**

**B: La tía Frannie me regalo una caja hace un mes y hoy estaba sacando las cosas de la caja para colocarlas en un estante y allí vi la foto de mi mami**

**-¿Y-y cómo es?** – sin darme cuenta las lágrimas están bajando por mi rostro, no es justo que esta hermosa cosita crezca sin su madre

**B: Estamos durmiendo** – imagino a mi princesa encogiéndose de hombros – **te quiero Rachie, debo irme hacer mis tareas para mañana el jardín **

**-Está bien, te quiero cariño** – el tono, me indica que ha colgado la llamada

**-¿Quién era? **– escucho la voz de Santana tras de mí, al girarme me doy cuenta que ya se ha duchado y vestido

-**Beth… me llamo a decirme que encontró una foto donde esta con Quinn** – vi que la latina anoto algo en una pequeña agenda - ¿**Qué escribes?**

**-Nada… no te preocupes **– guardar rápidamente la agenda en su gabardina - **¿Nos vamos? Me gustaría hacer algunas cosas antes de tener que devolver ese auto**

**-No le acabes la gasolina, no hay que ser abusivos** – la aconseja Kurt cuando mi teléfono vuelve a sonar esta vez con un mensaje de texto

"_Estoy de viaje, el doctor me ha mandado reposo absoluto (o eso dijo mi papá) en todo caso, quédate con el auto mientras vuelvo, será tu transporte mientras mi princesa ;). Sarah"_

**-Sarah no está en la ciudad** – les comento respondiéndole el mensaje

"_¿Cómo sigues?"_

**-¿Y entonces el auto?** – pregunta Santana con el ceño fruncido

"_Mejor, fue que se me acabaron las medicinas pero ya está todo bien, ya me las estoy tomando juiciosa (:"_

**-No lo sé** – mi mirada no se levanta del teléfono

"_Santana se quiere apropiar de tu auto"_

**-¿Toca dejarlo en el departamento en donde vive?**

"_Deja que lo conduzca, solo con la condición de que te lleve a donde tú necesites. Te dejo, tengo hacer otra cosa, cuídate. Un beso"_

**-Que puedes conducirlo solo si me llevas a donde yo necesite** – la cara desencajada de Santana esta perfecta para una fotografía – **esa fue la condición que puso Sarah** – le mostré el mensaje mientras escucho como maldice por lo bajo – **andando López tengo que ir al teatro** – me trata como si yo fuera un puto chofer, escucho como le dice a Kurt mientras este ríe **– andando López no tengo todo el día, mi tiempo es oro **

**-Cállate y muévete Hobbit, antes de que te mande al teatro pero de una patada en el trasero **

El trayecto es silencioso, Santana está feliz de manejar un auto de alta gama como es el de Sarah, y eso que no ha visto el Audi que también maneja. Por la velocidad que lleva, coge un hueco que hace que la guantera se abriera

**-Revisa sus cosas **– el tono juguetón en la voz de Santana me hace dudar de tomar lo que hay dentro – **mira que hay de interesante ahí, no seas cobarde**

Con mucha vergüenza saque las cosas que habían en la guantera, entre ellas había una fotografía; una chica tiene a Sarah abrazada por los hombros y ambas sonríen haciendo tonterías

**-¿Quién será?** – susurre mirando detenidamente la foto, hasta que Santana me arrebata la foto de la mano, y es cuando me doy cuenta que ya hemos llegado al teatro

**-¿Ashley?** – su rostro sorprendido me genera confusión

**-¿La conoces?**

**-Sí…bueno se te hace tarde vete** – su voz se ha puesto algo tensa – **vendré ahora más tarde para ti, cuídate** – a paso torpe salí del auto y camine hacia el teatro ¿Quién será Ashley?

Más reuniones con los productores, la obra se ha adelantado, debemos terminar más pronto. Lo que significa menos horas de sueño y más horas en el teatro, los ensayos se han programado para iniciar mañana, tendré menos tiempo para pasar con Sarah... bueno cuando vuelva…

**-Hasta que al fin **– la voz de Santana me saca de mis pensamientos, la veo recostada en el auto de Sarah con un cigarrillo en la boca

**-¿Desde cuándo fumas?**

**-Desde que te enteras de muchas coincidencias** \- murmura soltando el humo - **sube al auto y vámonos a comprar las cosas que faltan para el departamento **– lanza el cigarrillo al suelo y camina hacia la puerta del copiloto

**-¿Qué hiciste todo el día mientras yo estuve aquí?** – le pregunte cuando ya estábamos en el auto y ella lo estaba poniendo en marcha

-**Estuve haciendo unas averiguaciones** – le da una mirada rápida a la agenda que permanece cerca del freno de mano ¿Qué tendrá esa agenda?

**-Entonces… ¿Conoces a Ashley?** – intento que la pregunta me suene algo casual

-**Sí –** su respuesta rápida me pone en alerta **– la conocí hace un par de meses cuando trabaje en la cafetería **– me explica rápidamente sabiendo la curiosidad que me invade cuando algo me interesa – **solo que no sabía que Sarah la conociera**

**-¿Y…haz hablado con ella?**

**-Sí, tome un café con ella, antes de venir a recogerte. Es buena amiga de Sarah** – su voz al decir el nombre de Sarah es amarga, como si le doliese

**-¿Estas bien? **

**-Sí todo está bien** – su voz automática, me dice que no es así. Algo le pasa a Santana **– ya lo entenderás enana, ya lo entenderás** – el resto del camino es en completo silencio, la veo fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza en varias ocasiones, como si se encontrara analizando y descartando varias ideas

**-¿Sigues creyendo que Sarah es Quinn?** – esa pregunta la sorprende, tanto como me sorprende a mi

**-Ya hablaremos con calma de eso Berry –** desacelera antes de estacionarse en un supermercado para comprar las cosas para la cena

Aunque ambas descendemos, veo como se la pasa metida en su teléfono celular y hablando por teléfono

-**Okay ya me canse ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo la tal Ashley que te tiene tan pensativa? **– me detuve en mitad del supermercado observándola detenidamente.

**-Nada…** \- camino rodeándome hasta coger unas galletas que estaban en el estante de atrás – **solo que mi teoría de que Sarah es Quinn, cada vez es más fuerte** – y sin decir más siguió caminando hacia la zona de las neveras ¿Qué demonios es eso de que su teoría es cada vez más fuerte? ¿Quinn será Sarah? ¡Imposible! Cuando mi teléfono suena con un nuevo mensaje.

"_Te extraño. Sarah" _


	9. Mi Complemento

**-¡Sarah! –** el grito de mi padre me saco de mi de paz. Llevaba poco más de dos horas recostada en aquella silla que estaba frente a la piscina, viendo como caía la el sol. Son cerca de las seis y media de la tarde y no he realizado mayor cosa el día de hoy, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hablar con Rachel, así fuera para invitarla a almorzar después de clases, pero, dadas las circunstancias…

No sé qué me pasa con ella, algo dentro de mí, la necesita, necesita saber de ella, estar con ella, estar pendiente de ella, algo que no me había pasado antes… bueno tal vez si pero no lo recuerdo, supongo que habrá sido esa chica… Beth, de la cual tenía un tatuaje, asumo que la quise mucho como para tatuarme su nombre, de todas formas Ashley me acompaño a cubrirlo, aunque para que mentir, me dolió cuando ya no lo vi en mi muñeca.

**-Sarah ¿Ya hablaste con Margarita para que te dejara el auto en el departamento?** – mi padre se ha acercado con mi vestido con una pantaloneta y una camiseta corta; es algo raro verlo vestido así, estoy acostumbrada de verlo vestido con trajes y corbatas que verlo informal, ya es extraño.

**-Le marque hace rato y me ha dicho que apenas salga de trabajar lo deja en el edificio –** le respondí sin mirarlo, aun no sé porque le miento en lo del auto, Margarita no lo tiene, sino la amiga de Rachel… Santana **– no te preocupes el auto está sano y salvo **– eso espero.

**-Está bien** – vi que sacaba su teléfono, aunque estamos de "vacaciones" no va a dejar de trabajar ni un solo momento – **estaremos aquí hasta aproximadamente el miércoles o jueves **

**-Miércoles** – mi mente y mi cuerpo me piden que vea lo más pronto posible a Rachel ¿Sera que me he enamorado? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

**-Perfecto el miércoles nos devolvemos para Nueva York, no olvides pasar por la oficina del doctor Lawrence **

**-No lo olvido…** \- el asiente marchándose nuevamente, dejándome sumida en mi silencio y un sentimiento extraño creciendo dentro de mí.

Hace menos de una semana he conocido a una chica morena, una chica hace que mi mundo tiemble tan solo con una mirada suya; lo primero en lo que me fije, fueron en sus ojos chocolates, esos ojos con los que he soñado últimamente.

No sé, estoy confundida con ella… pero no tanto como el sentimiento de culpa que tengo cada vez que veo mi mano en donde estaba el nombre de esa tal Beth. Mi corazón duele, se arruga como si haberlo cubierto hubiese sido un grave error, me gustaría poder contactarla alguna vez, hablar con ella y preguntarle quien era yo antes del accidente. Los tatuajes en mi cuerpo, me dan la sensación de que no andaba en muy buenos pasos… ese tatuaje en mi antebrazo "La vida apesta" ahora cubierto por una hermosa Torre Eiffel, hecha directamente de la foto que yo misma tome cuando estuve en París hace ya dos meses; una rosa negra rodeando el nombre de Beth en un rojo sangriento ahora cubierto por un fénix, el tatuador aprovecho los tonos oscuros y lo transformo en un hermoso fénix.

-**Sarah entra a cenar** – más que a petición suena a una orden que me da desde su oficina en esta casa

**-¿Qué hay de cenar?** – le pregunto a Gloria, la ama de llaves y quien cuida de esta casa cuando no estamos…

_-__**Lasaña cacera señorita Hart**__ –_ siempre que nos quedamos solas, me habla en español

-**Saben que no me gustan que hablen en otro idioma** – la voz de mi padre se impone, logrando que Gloria se disculpe antes de volver a la cocina

**-**_**No te preocupes**_– le dije en un perfecto español cuando volvió de la cocina – **no tienes por qué tratarla así, ella no es solo la ama de llaves, sino también es un ser humano.**

**-Como tú digas** – odio que se comporte como un ser frio y sin corazón, pero es mi padre y yo debo respetarlo… o al menos es lo que siempre me ha dicho.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, nunca hablamos de temas importantes y cuando pregunto algo, da por terminada la cena.

-**Me iré a descansar a mi habitación** – le informe cuando termine de cenar – _**estuvo muy rico, gracias Gloria, buenas noches**_ – me respondió igualmente recogiendo los platos mientras yo partía hacia mi habitación

Ya en mi habitación, algo modesta para mi gusto al decir verdad, busque mi teléfono para escribirle a Rachel…

"_¿Hola?. S"_

Mientras esperaba que me respondiera, observaba como la Luna se reflejaba en la piscina, la imagen era sencillamente perfecta. Mi teléfono sonó y falto poco para que me callera de narices por lanzarme a cogerlo

"_Hola Sarah ¿Cómo sigues?. R"_

"_Ya mejor, me he tomado mis pastillas y ya me siento mejor…aunque he tenido algunos dolores de cabeza, pero nada grave. S"_

Menos de un minuto después me llego el mensaje

"_Me alegro mucho que te sientas mejor…por cierto tu auto sigue sano y salvo, Santana tuvo mucho cuidado con él… me agrada que tengamos la misma hora :$"_

"_Si bueno, es mejor saber que tenemos la misma zona horaria y no saber que tal vez puedas estar durmiendo ;) de ser así dejaría que un angelito como tu descansara en el mundo de los sueños"_

Okay… nunca en mi vida había escrito un mensaje con estas características, pero con ella no tengo filtro, con ella me olvido de todo lo convencional, después de diez minutos sin respuesta alguna decidí mandarle uno ultimo

"_Buenas noches Rachel… te extraño"_

El miércoles rápidamente llego y mi regreso a Nueva York se me hizo lento, no había podido volver a hablar con Rachel desde el lunes en la noche y eso me tenía de mal humor. Al llegar al departamento mi padre lo primero que hizo fue armar una pequeña maleta y salir hacia el aeropuerto, partía a París para acompañar a su novia en la semana de la moda que se celebraría allí.

Con el ánimo renovado y una ducha apetecida, Salí en mi Audi hacia el restaurante, en donde esperaba reincorporarme ese mismo día, cosa que no paso, aunque Joshua me permitió quedarme en el restaurante, no pude cocinar ni atender, me tenía como mera espectadora y eso realmente era algo muy aburrido.

Todo estaba igual hasta que por la puerta la vi entrar, y no, no hablo de Rachel, Santana su amiga, hacia acto de presencia con un vestido rojo bien ceñido al cuerpo que tal arece solo le quedan bien a ella. A de verse muy bien conduciendo mi auto vestida de esa forma.

**-Sarah –** la escucho mascullar mi nombre con amargura, mientras se acerca a paso decidido hacia mí – **¿Podemos hablar?**

Antes de que pueda responder, Joshua nos manda a sentar en una de las mesas más exclusivas del restaurante, colocando a Lucas para que nos atienda… se siente realmente raro.

**-Bueno tu dirás** – vuelvo a hablar después de que Lucas nos tomara nuestros respectivas ordenes – **de que quieres hablar **

**-Tengo varias preguntas para ti – **veo que saca una libreta de un bolso que no me había percatado que llevaba.

**-Tu dirás** – le cedo la palabra, extrañada por la libreta que rápidamente abre

**-Te hare unas preguntas y me responderás sin cuestionar nada ¿Ok?** – saca un bolígrafo y me doy cuenta de que no vale de nada que me niegue a este interrogatorio por lo que únicamente asiento con la cabeza, accediendo a su extraña petición.

**-¿Has tenido algún accidente?** – mi sorpresa es grande y más grande se hace al ver como esta sonríe satisfactoriamente, como esperando esa reacción de mi parte, anotando algo en su libreta

-Sí, hace un par de **años** – mi respuesta es muy sencilla, nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi accidente.

**-Perfecto –** sigue escribiendo en su libreta ¿Sabrá Rachel de esto? **\- ¿Tienes algún tatuaje?**

**-Sí** – veo que frunce el ceño cuando me retiro la chaqueta para que pueda observar mis dos tatuajes – **puedes tocarlos si quieres – **agregue cuando vi su mirada contrariada en su rostro

**-¿Originalmente te tatuaste eso?** – su voz suena debilitada como si estuviera procesando algo

**-No** – negué apartando mis brazos de ella, dándole espacio a Lucas para que colocara la botella de vino que Joshua muy amablemente nos había enviado – **tenía unas cosas bastantes extrañas en los brazos, así que solo los cubrí.**

La veo asentir algo consternada - **¿Tuviste alguna secuela en el accidente?** – Okay estas preguntas están algo extrañas.

-**No entiendo porque me preguntas esto** – le doy una probada al vino, la ventaja con las medicinas que me da el doctor Lawrence es que puedo beber sin que se llegue a corta el efecto de la pastilla **– si tiene que ver algo con Rachel…**

**-Tú solo respóndeme por favor –** la súplica en su voz, me toma desprevenida por completo

**-Quede en silla de ruedas durante seis meses –** desvíe la mirada hacia el ventanal

**-¿Silla de ruedas?** – sus ojos se ven brillantes como si quisiera llorar

**-¿Estas bien?** – le pregunte pero ella ignoro por completo mi pregunta

**-¿Solo estuviste en silla de ruedas o algo más paso?**

**-Bueno…no me gusta hablar de eso **– apreté la mandíbula observando todo menos a esta chica latina, que me miraba esperando otra respuesta, por lo que resople, sabiendo que no se daría por vencida – **perdí por completo la memoria, no recuerdo nada de antes del accidente.**

Veo que intenta agregar algo más pero se queda en silencio cuando Lucas nos entrega nuestros respectivos platos

**-¿Quieres saber algo más? **– mi tono irónico hace que sonría sinceramente

**-Sí algo más… ¿Sientes que conoces a Rachel de antes?** – Me pregunta descolocándome por completo, es una pregunta que no me esperaba pero a la cual le tengo una respuesta que sin dudar le hago saber

**-Siento que Rachel es mi complemento… **


	10. Primera Cita

**Narra Rachel**

Broadway siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero ahora lo que tengo es sueño, no he podido descansar estos últimos días, con el adelanto de la obra, las horas de sueño y descanso, parecen una mera ilusión. Tampoco he podido hablar con Sarah y aunque apenas la conozco, me enfada no poder hablar con ella, es como si una parte de mi comenzara a necesitarla y eso… pues, únicamente me había sucedido con Quinn…

-**Hasta mañana chicos, los espero aquí temprano** – es lo último que le oigo decir al director antes de salir de allí dispuesta a encontrar un taxi que me lleve hasta el Lobby para poder descansar, dormir, pero nuevamente, eso no podría ser. Frente a mí, recostada en un hermoso convertible plateado, Sarah bebía lo que parecía ser un yogurt, mientras me miraba con un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos, que los hacían más atrayentes.

**-Hola** – me saludo con una mano, pendiente de no dejar lo poco que queda de su yogurt

**-¡Sarah! **\- sin poderlo evitar me lanzo hacia sus brazos, mientras ella maniobra con el pobre vaso en su mano izquierda - **¿Cuándo volviste?** – le pregunte una vez que la solté, sintiendo inmediatamente el vacio de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-**Volví esta mañana y aunque pretendía ir a trabajar, Joshua me ha enviado a casa a descansar así que…** \- se encogió de hombros terminando su yogurt y botando el vasito en el cesto de la basura más cercano - **¿Qué haces?** – me pregunto cuando vio que sacaba mi teléfono para marcarle a Santana

-**Llamare a Santana, para que te devuelva tu auto** – cuando intento oprimir la tecla llamar, su mano me lo impide…que suave mano.

**-No te preocupes** – me sonríe sin soltar mi mano – **he hablado ya con ella y le he dejado el auto un par de días más**

**-¿Cuándo has hablado con Santana?** – esto sí es raro, la última vez que se vieron resultaron a cachetadas…muy familiar a como terminaba con Quinn

**-Bueno…ha ido al restaurante a buscarme y Joshua nos ha ubicado en una mesa para cenar **– suelta mi mano para abrir la puerta del copiloto de su precioso Audi – hemos cenado y hemos tenido una especie de charla – vi como fruncía el ceño

**-¿Una especie de charla?** – indague cuando ya estaba sentada en el asiento y ella se acomodaba en la silla del piloto

-**Sí ya sabes…preguntas extrañas como si fuera del FBI** – lo dice en tono de broma, pero sé que lo de las preguntas del FBI si es real, más viniendo de parte de Santana – **no sé, por un momento creí que se iba a poner a llorar** \- ¿Santana llorando?

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno, al parecer mis respuestas la pusieron algo emocional** – se centra en el camino y es cuando me percato que no se hacia dónde vamos

**-¿A dónde me llevas?**

**-Asumo que no has comido nada, así que te llevare a cenar** – me guiña el ojo deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo

**-¿Cómo en una cita?**

**-¿Quieres que esto sea una cita? **– su tono dulce y cariñoso, hace que mi corazón explote de alegría y no sé realmente porque

**-Sí…** \- logre balbucear con todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo

**-Muy bien** – tomo mi mano entre la suya, logrando que nuestros dedos quedaran perfectamente entrelazados – **estas es oficialmente nuestra primera cita** – pone en marcha el auto sin soltar mi mano **– una muy rara cita porque yo ya he cenado** – la escucho reír suavemente y es música para mis oídos – **pero al fin y al cabo una cita** – me besa la mano antes de soltarla y seguir conduciendo.

**-¿Y que más te ha dicho Santana? –** hablo después de varios minutos en silencio, en donde trataba de calmar el inminente zoológico que tengo en el estomago

**-Bueno no mucho…aparte de las extrañas preguntas que me hizo, nada fuera de lo ordinario** – se encoge de hombros comenzando a bajar la velocidad – **me ha pedido el número de mi teléfono para avisarme cuando me devolverá el auto**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse con tu auto?** – mi tono de voz suena enfadado, y ella lo nota al mirarme con las cejas alzadas

-**Bueno no lo sé** – le resta importancia al asunto – **con tal que me lo regrese antes de que mi padre vuelva de su viaje, no hay ningún problema**

**-¿Tu padre está de viaje? **– le pregunte, viendo como me asentía estacionando el auto en un hermoso restaurante – **Ósea que estos días estarás es con tu madre**

**-No tengo madre** – su respuesta fue inmediata a la vez que me abría la puerta – **ella falleció cuando yo nací o bueno eso es lo que dice el **

**-¿Lo que dice él?**

**-Si…pero eso es historia para otra noche** – me guiña el ojo colocando su brazo tras mi espalda, guiándome al interior del hermosos restaurante – **espero que te guste, este es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos**

**-Pues si está muy bonito** – conteste observando la hermosa decoración algo antigua del lugar

**-Este restaurante está inspirado en el palacio de Versalles de Francia** – comienza a hablar mirando el menú **– los dueños han querido replicar la sala de estar de aquel palacio cuando en el habitaban María Antonieta y Luis XVI** – dejo el menú sobre la mesa mirándome directamente a los ojos – **han tratado de tener todas las cosas de la época, desde los muebles** – me señala los estantes en donde se aprecian claramente las copas – **hasta los cubiertos** – levanta el tenedor que tiene a su derecha – **es un lugar, que además de ser hermosos, tiene una comida excelente y sabes que es lo mejor** – veo en sus ojos un tono burlón – **que no corres riesgo de que te decapiten en plena cena** – me guiña el ojo riendo mientras el mesero se acerca a nosotras.

**-Bonne nuit Que vous poser ?** – el camarero nos habla en un perfecto Francés dejándome perpleja, no hablo el idioma así que no sé como iré a pedir la comida

-**Bonne nuit. pour moi un café et son** ... – tanto Sarah como el camarero me miran fijamente, por lo que asumo, es mi turno para pedir

-**Ehhh…un** – mire rápidamente el menú esperando encontrar algo sin carne – un **Ratatouille** – pedí lo primero que encontré

**-****Le Helen Ratatouille et une limonade. merci** – vi como el camarero se marchaba con nuestras ordenes

**-Espero que no sea un ratoncito quien cocine mi comida** – enterré mi cara entre mis manos mientras ella reía a carcajada limpia

**-Sí bueno esperemos que no** – se sigue riendo mientras me mira, con lo que a mi parecer es ternura.

**-No sabía que hablaras Francés** – le comente cuando llego el camarero con una limonada y un café

**-No lo hablo** – me respondió dándole un sorbo a su café **– pero aprendí las frases básicas del francés, hace un par de meses cuando estuve en París…aunque mi meta es hablar francés…algún día **– vuelve a reír como una pequeña a la que la han descubierto haciendo alguna travesura – **este es un restaurante en Nueva York, en donde para poder comer debes hablar o al menos saber un poco de Francés, es extraño cuando le hablan a los comensales en ingles u otro idioma **– la vi como comenzaba a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa

**-¿Quieres decirme algo?**

**-Sí bueno… **\- se rasca la nunca con una sonrisa tímida **– quería preguntarte –** le da otro trago a su café **\- ¿Por qué no me escribiste más?** – Oh…

**-Bueno** – le tome la mano que tenia encima de la mesa, logrando que sonriera de oreja a oreja – **he estado bastante ocupada, han decidió adelantar el estreno de la obra y casi no he tenido tiempo para socializar** \- la vi sonrojarse - **¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaste?**

**-Bueno…alcance a pensar que ya no querías saber nada de mi porque te había dicho que te extrañaba** – su rostro ahora está en un rojo furioso, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, el mesero llega con mi Ratatouille

**-¿No lo cocino un ratón verdad? –** le pregunte algo desconfiada, al tiempo que Sarah se atoro con su café, pero como el camarero no hablaba ingles miro a Sarah esperando que le tradujera

-**Eh…** \- se puso más roja de lo que estaba, por lo que note, tratando de recordar como traducir lo que yo había dicho - **Elle se demanda si sa nourriture a été préparé par une souris ... vous savez le film **

**-Ah bien sûr déjà clair est une question que beaucoup de convives font toujours quand ils viennent manger ici –** empieza a reírse, y ni Sarah ni yo hemos entendido que es lo que ha dicho - **Mais non, la nourriture a été préparée par un chef humaine **– me mira fijamente sonriendo - **Bon Appétit**

**-¿Qué ha dicho?** – la mire perpleja después de que se marcho el camarero

**-Solo entendí que hay personas que preguntan eso y que lo cocino un chef humano** – seguía riéndose por lo ridículo de la situación – **la próxima vez te llevare a un restaurante en donde hablen ingles o al menos un idioma que yo entienda** \- ¿La próxima vez?

**-¿Quieres volver a salir conmigo? **

**-Rachel** – tomo una fuerte respiración colocándose seria – **me gustas** – esas sencillas palabras hicieron que el zoológico por completo se alterara – **y se que nos conocemos hace ya casi una semana, pero de verdad me gustas y esto** – se toco el pecho – **es algo que no habia sentido antes y aunque no sé si tu sientas algo por mí, me gustaría que al menos me dejaras ser tu amiga**

**-Sarah yo… **\- tome aire mientras miraba esos ojos que tanto me recordaban a Quinn – **solo he estado con una chica, y ella **– un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta **– ella murió hace dos años en un accidente de tránsito y aunque el tiempo ha pasado yo no he dejado de quererla**

**-Pero… **

**-Pero también me gustas y lo que te voy a decir espero no lo tomes como una ofensa ni nada –** ladeo la cabeza sin romper nuestro contacto visual **– pero físicamente te pareces mucho a ella. **

**-¿Mucho?**

**-Sí, desde tu tono de voz hasta tus ojos…son muy parecidos a los de ella…**

**-¿Por eso fue que Santana me golpeo el domingo en la cena?** – Frunció el ceño tratando de comprender algo – **cuando dijo que yo era ¿Quinn?**

**-Sí…es que eres muy parecida a ella… y no quiero** – agregue rápidamente – **que pienses que estoy contigo por tu parecido con mi Quinn**

**-¿Tú Quinn? **

**-Sí, aunque ella ya no esté siempre va hacer mi Quinn**

**-Vaya que intenso** – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando los autos pasar – **hagamos un trato** – tomo mi mano desocupada – **dame una oportunidad** – sus ojos brillaban ilusionados **– si vez que me parezco mucho a tu Quinn, lo dejamos y solo seremos amigas ¿Te parece?** – Asentí no muy segura **– no pretendo tomar el lugar de tu novia, pero creo que puedo mostrarte que yo estoy dispuesta a quererte…sin importar si una parte de tu corazón aun pertenece a otra persona**

**-¿Harías eso?** – la mayoría de las personas no estarían dispuestas a competir contra alguien que físicamente ya no está.

-**Como te dije Rachel, tú me gustas y me gustas mucho** – me dio un beso en la palma **– solo te pido una oportunidad, si mañana te arrepientes no hay ningún problema, borrón y cuenta nueva, nada ha pasado ¿De acuerdo?** – volví a asentir con un poco más de confianza

**-Perfecto y como ya has terminado** – señalo mi plato ya vacio – **creo que es hora señorita de irse a casa y de descansar, mañana tienes un día largo en el teatro** – asentí ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro – **andando –** me dio la mano después de cancelar la cuenta y marcharnos hacia su auto **\- ¿Por dónde vives? –** volvió a hablar cuando ya estábamos en su auto

**-Ve conduciendo que yo te voy indicando **– le guiñe el ojo divertida mientras ella negaba encendiendo el motor.

El viaje fue lleno de bromas y anécdotas de su estancia en el restaurante, las bromas que se hacía con sus compañeros de trabajo y como varias veces Joshua amenazo con despedirlos sino dejaban de tontear a la hora de atender a los clientes, o comensales como ella les dice.

**-Es aquí** – le informe para que fuera deteniendo el auto – **me gusto la velada**

**-Me alegra mucho** – sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre el volante **\- ¿Te puedo besar? **– su pregunta me sorprendió

**-Si gustas **

Se desabrocho el cinturón y lentamente se fue acercando a mi, hasta que sus manos estuvieron en mi rostro

**-Eres tan hermosa** – susurro segundos antes de que mis labios chocaran contra los suyos. Era un beso tranquilo y lento, pero lo que me sorprendió de él, fue la familiaridad de sus labios, de su sabor, de su aroma con el de Quinn, aquel que me enloquecía cada vez que ella me besaba, cada vez que se me acercaba y que sienta eso con Sarah que se parece tanto a Quinn…no es correcto, no es correcto sentir en otra persona lo mismo que sentías con el amor de tu vida

-**Ya es hora de entrar** – susurre como pude después de que dejamos de besarnos **\- ¿Te veré mañana?**

**-Sí** – asintió rápidamente saliendo del auto, a esta chica le encanta abrirme la puerta – **espero que te haya gustado la cita algo rara que hemos tenido – sonreía tímidamente**

**-Sí, me ha gustado** – felizmente me dio un pequeño beso en los labios – **hasta mañana Sarah**

**-Descansa Rach **– entre en el edificio más confundida de lo normal. Confundida por las miles de emociones que me hacía sentir Sarah y la increíble similitud con las emociones que me hacía sentir Quinn…

* * *

_A petición de VrNk L SaNZ les dejo este capítulo que originalmente era para el martes...en fin el martes nos leemos. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar._


	11. Frannie Fabray

**Narra Santana**

**-¿Ya me vas a decir para que me hiciste venir desde los ángeles? **

**-Vamos a esperar hasta que llegue el Hobbit… y eso va para ti también porcelana… ¿Quieren cerveza? **– últimamente necesito más cervezas que antes y eso no es bueno

**-Una por favor** – me respondió Frannie. Cuando volví de mi cena con "Sarah", la mayor de las hermanas Fabray estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo café con Lady Hummel **\- ¿Rachel se demorara?**

**-No lo sé** – le respondí después de entregarle una botella de cerveza – **Sarah iba por ella**

**-¿Sarah?** – la veo fruncir el ceño

**-De ella les quiero hablar pero cuando… -** me veo interrumpida cuando la puerta se abre y por ella pasa Berry con la mirada perdida **– menos mal llegas, te estábamos esperando –** la vi enfocar la mirada en la sala

**-Hola Frannie** – la saludo con un abrazado bastante fuerte por lo que pude percibir - ¿**Qué haces aquí?**

**-Me da gusto verte** – Suavemente Frannie se fue soltando de las garras de Berry **– La latina estúpida me llamo diciéndome que me necesitaba**

**-Ya que estamos todos los implicados, daremos inicio a esta sesión **

**-Santana, estoy muy cansada y me quiero ir a desca…**

**-Me vale si estas cansada** – la obligue a sentarse al lado de Frannie que bebía tranquilamente su cerveza – **es sobre Sarah** – todos tres me miraron atentamente – **he hecho algunas averiguaciones y me parece pertinente que las discutamos entre los tres**

**-Yo tengo una duda** – la voz de Frannie resuena en el departamento - **¿Quién carajos es Sarah?**

**-Esta es Sarah** – le entregue la foto en donde estaba con Ashley. Automáticamente la chica Fabray se puso pálida

**-¿Este es un puto chiste?** – La cerveza se ha regado en el suelo por la fuerza con la que Frannie se ha levantado de la silla **– ¡Esta es Quinn! **

**-Exactamente** – Berry cierra la boca al escucharme, presumo que iba a decir algo – **como les dije estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones **– saque mi libreta que he cargado durante todos estos días – **estuve hablando con Ashley y ella me ha dicho cosas muy interesantes**

**-Antes que nada **– me interrumpió Berry ¡Como se atreve! **– es una chica que he conocido hace un par de días y se parece mucho físicamente a Quinn, pero dudo mucho que sea Quinn… -** su voz se fue apagando

-**Pero yo tengo las pruebas de que si es Quinn –** le replique sentándome al lado de porcelana **– antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo Frannie –** la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga seguía de pie caminando de lado a lado - **¿Has vuelto a hablar con Russell Fabray?**

**-Hace un tiempo hable con él** – contesto después de un suspiro **– cuando me mude con mamá a Los Ángeles, hace un año aproximadamente **

**-¿Y más recientemente?**

**-Hace seis meses **– se volvió a sentar al lado de Berry – **me comento que aún no había colocado fecha para su matrimonio con su novia**

**-¿En que trabaja la novia de Russell?** – todo lo que le iba preguntando lo iba comparando con lo que me había comentado Ashley

**-Es modelo, tiene 27 años, casi 28 ¿Por qué?**

**-Santana ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¡Quieres hablar ya! **– la frustración en el Hobbit era notable.

**-Sarah Hart tiene 20 años **– comencé a relatar mientras todos guardaban silencio **– hace dos años, en la intersección de Ohio entre Dayton y Lima con vía a Springfield** – los tres comienzan a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, así quede yo cuando Ashley comenzó con su relato hace unos días en aquella cafetería **– quedo con varias secuelas entre ellas, la pérdida total de la memoria y parálisis en las piernas durante seis meses** – la voz se me empieza a entrecortar, al saber que mi mejor amiga estuvo en silla de ruedas y yo no la pude ayudar - **vivió en Los Ángeles hasta que se recuperó y hace cerca de un año se vino a vivir a Nueva York**

**-Santana…**

**-Su padre Richard **– rodé los ojos ante la poca imaginación de Russell – **está comprometido con Natasha, una modelo de 27 años que está en las preparaciones de la semana de la moda en París** – mire directamente a Frannie que estaba frunciendo el ceño – **según lo que me dijo Ashley, Sarah no tiene hermanos y su madre falleció cuando ella supuestamente nació**

**-¿Estas segura de eso?** – la voz rota de Rachel, hace que me fije en ella y vea que tiene los ojos rojos y varias lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

**-Sarah tiene dos tatuajes** – continúe ignorando a Berry – **una torre Eiffel y un fénix en la muñeca, palabras dichas por la misma Sarah** – comencé a leerles – _**"Tenía cosas extrañas en los brazos, así que solo los cubrí"**_ – tome un respiro sin mirar a nadie – **Ashley también dijo que Sarah tenia tatuado el nombre de una "exnovia" con una rosa negra cubriéndole el nombre** – mire a Rachel que tenía los ojos abiertos **\- ¿Te suena ese tatuaje Rachel?**

**-Sí…**

**-Para comprobar todo lo que les he dicho, que a mi parecer es más que evidencia** – me levante de la silla haciendo sonar todos mis huesos – **he llamado a Frannie para que realicemos una prueba de ADN**

**-¿Qué? **– Frannie se levantó y se me acerco

**-Para que queden convencidos de que "Sarah" es Quinn, vamos hacer una prueba de ADN, ella nos sacara de dudas absolutas **– les sonreí mientras ellos se miraban entre si – **si es Quinn dará un resultado positivo y si no lo es…pues **– me encogí de hombros – **nada perdemos, únicamente el dinero… ¿Entonces?**

**-Cuenta conmigo… si hay alguna probabilidad de que mi hermana siga viva…me aferrare a ella**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Es mi sobrina la que está creciendo sin su madre Santana** – la vi apretar fuertemente la mandíbula – **hare lo que sea por mi hermana** – saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número, colocándolo en altavoz **– silencio** – al tercer tono la llamada conecto

**-Hola Frannie** – esa voz hizo que se me erizara todo

**-Hola padre ¿Cómo estás? –** su mandíbula estaba bastante tensada

R: **Bien ¿Ha pasado algo? **

**-No, solo quería preguntarte si esta semana puedes venir a Los Ángeles, me gustaría hablar de un tema contigo **

**R: No será posible esta semana, ni la otra Frannie…en estos momentos me encuentro en París acompañando a Natasha **– que lindo es saber la verdad – **en la semana de la moda de París y no se aun cuando regrese**

**-Me encantaría que me llamaras antes de venirte a Estados Unidos, para planear un encuentro comentario, así sea en un aeropuerto**

**R: Veré que puedo hacer…te dejo, aquí son las tres de la mañana **

**-Está bien descansa**

**R: Adiós Frannie** – el pitido nos indicó que la llamada había finalizado

**-Natasha ¿eh? – **los tres vuelven a mirarme, dándose cuenta de que tengo razón y esa rubia descerebrada que ahora es Chef, es la mismísima Quinn Fabray

**-¿Cómo conseguiremos el ADN de ¿Sarah?** – Frannie me pregunto masajeándose el puente de la nariz

-**Tengo su auto –** le mostré las llaves **– y allí tiene un cepillo en donde hay restos de cabello rubio… podemos usar esos**

**-Me iré a descansar…**\- Rachel salió de la sala, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta cerrándose fuertemente

**-Para ella es muy difícil –** por fin hablo Hummel – **está bastante interesada en esta chica Sarah y ahora saber que ella puede ser Quinn, es algo fuerte para ella **

**-Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar **– fue lo único que dijo Frannie – **mañana iremos hacer esa prueba de ADN** –dicho esto se encamino hacia mi habitación, aquella noche dormiríamos juntas.

Dormir es una gran palabra, cuando toda la noche nos no la pasamos dando vueltas en la cama, escuchando los sollozos de Berry a través de la delgada pared, y con pocas horas de sueño, la mañana llego. El silencio era absoluto en el departamento, cada quien se organizaba metido en sus pensamientos; Rachel tenía la cara hinchada y los ojos completamente rojos.

Hummel fue el primero en abandonar el departamento rumbo a su trabajo; después de un breve y silencioso desayuno, junto con Berry salimos hacia la calle, en donde tenía estacionado el hermoso BMW de Quinn, pero poco antes de que pudiéramos llegar a él, un Audi plateado, convertible se estaciono frente a nosotras dejándonos ver a Quinn saliendo de él

-**Buenos días –** nos saludó a todas con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Rachel, para finalmente darle un beso en la ¿boca? ¡Vaya! **– buenos días princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?**

**-Bien…** \- la voz carrasposa del Hobbit logra que Quinn frunza el ceño pero sin perder su sonrisa – **es lo una gripa que me quiere dar…no te preocupes** – le da un beso logrando que la rubia sonría nuevamente

**-¡Hola**! – Saludo con la mano a Frannie que estaba, literalmente petrificada – **Mucho gusto Sarah Hart**

**-Ho-hola** – como puede Frannie sale de su estado de aturdimiento – mucho gusto Frannie

-**Encantada de conocerte** – Quinn sonríe viendo de nuevo a Berry **– me gusta conocer amigos de Rach** – Es oficial, me han cambiado a Quinn Fabray - **veo que tienes bien cuidado mi auto**

**-Si bueno… es para que me lo sigas prestando** – le devuelvo la sonrisa que me dedica - ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?

**-Claro** – asiente rápidamente – **con tal que después no me des otra cachetada – **empieza a reír acercándose a mí y mientras la abrazo aprovecho para arrancarle disimuladamente uno de sus cabellos – **bueno** – la veo sobarse la cabeza, creo que no he sido tan sutil como esperaba - **¿Nos vamos Rach?**

**-Sí vamos **– veo como entrelazan sus manos, logrando que la sonrisa de la rubia sea cada vez más anchas – **nos vemos luego chicas**

**-Hasta pronto **– se despide Quinn después de abrirle la puerta a Berry – **encantada de concerté Frannie **– se acomoda en su silla encendiendo el motor de ese hermoso auto – **las veré luego chicas** – es lo último que dice antes de alejarse de allí a mediana velocidad

**-¿Y ahora qué opinas? **– mire a Frannie que seguía estupefacta

-**Que debemos hacer la prueba de ADN ahora mismo** – dicho esto, le enseñe el cabello reciente arrancado del cuero cabelludo de Quinn, mientras nos encaminamos hacia el auto…será interesante esto.

* * *

_¿Siguiente narrado por Frannie?_


	12. El resultado

**Narra Frannie**

Alguna vez Paulo Coelho dijo "La vida siempre espera situaciones críticas para demostrar su lado brillante" hace exactamente una semana, Rachel conoció a una chica, una chica con un parecido increíble con el de Quinn, una chica que tenía sus mismos ojos avellanas, una chica que aunque físicamente era idéntica a Quinn, se diferenciaban en algo y ese algo, es el brillo inocente y picaron que Quinn perdió cuando nuestro padre la hecho de casa.

Son las cinco de la tarde, después de haber "seducido" por decirlo así, al doctor, este nos aceleró el examen de ADN, examen que ahora tengo en mano y no he sido capaz de abrir.

**-Buenas noches** – la llegada de Kurt me saca de mis pensamientos y es cuando noto que estoy sentada mirando la ventana del Lobby - **¿Cómo estas Frannie?** \- No le respondí, no porque fuera grosera, únicamente le enseñe el sobre cerrado que tenía en la mano **\- ¡Oh Dios!** – Exclamo dejándose caer frente a mí - **¿Ya lo leíste?**

**-No… **\- mi voz suena carrasposa, por la cantidad de tiempo que he durado callada – **estaba esperando que llegara alguien… pero como te das cuenta, eres el primero en llegar.**

**-¿Te parece si esperamos a Santana y a Rachel? **– Acepte aun distraída - **¿Te apetece un café?**

**-Pero sin leche por favor –** el asintió y se levantó, caminando hacia la cocina a preparar mi café. Después de unos ocho minutos mal contados, volvió a mi lado, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

**-¡No tenías por qué decirle eso Santana!** – Escuchamos la voz de Rachel en el pasillo, apunto de abrir la puerta - **¡Son sus autos! Ella vera si te presta el BMW o el Audi, no tenías por qué exigirle que te cambiara el auto **\- ¿Okay? Kurt me miro negando con la cabeza, tomándose su café sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**-¡Ella me pregunto si estaba bien con el auto!** – La latina se defendía dejando sus cosas en el suelo – **así que no le vi lo malo de que me cambiara el auto.**

**-¡Es que…**

**-¡Hola!** \- interrumpí a Rachel antes de que iniciara una nueva discusión entre ellas, y solo hasta que hable fue que ambas se percataron demuestra presencia en la sala – **ya tengo los resultados** – les enseñe el sobre, logrado que se acercaran a mí en completo silencio

**-¿Ya lo leíste?** – la mirada de Santana tenía un destello leve de terror

**-No, estaba esperando a que llegaran para abrirlo **– cerré momentáneamente los ojos antes de pasarle el sobre a Kurt – **lo mejor será que tú lo abras** – él asintió, tomándose su tiempo para abrir el sobre

**-¡Apúrate Porcelana!**

**-Ya está** – saco la hoja del sobre y comenzó a leer – **"Resultados de parentesco entre Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart"** – trago fuerte mirándonos a todas – "**Dado que en el momento de la realización del examen no se aportó el ADN de la presunta madre en común, los resultados no son del 100% y…"**

**-Quieres saltarte esa parte Hummel** – lo interrumpió Santana y realmente se lo agradecía

**-Está bien** – volvió la vista a los resultados – **"Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior se determinó que Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart, tiene un 50.0% de genes en común, por lo que el laboratorio determina, que son hermanas completas…."**

Silencio, completo silencio fue lo único que reino en el salón; todos estábamos metidos en nuestros respectivos pensamientos…Mi hermana, mi hermanita, la pequeña Lucy ¡Esta viva! ¡Dios!. Tuve que levantarme atrayendo únicamente la mirada de Kurt, comencé a caminar por todo el departamento, agarrándome la cabeza ¡Mi hermana está viva!

**-¡Mi hermana está viva!** – Mi voz rompió el estridente silencio - **¡Debo llamara mi mamá! ¡Joder! ¡Lucy está viva!**

**-¡Espera Frannie! –** Santana me arrebato el teléfono antes de que pudiera marcar – **primero debemos determinar que vamos hacer **

**-Sí tienes razón** – mis manos no abandonaban mi cabello, si pudiera estaría brincando de felicidad ¡Mi hermana está viva! Pero… - **¿Quién le dirá a Quinn la verdad? Porque tenemos que decirle**

**-Hay que aprovechar que Russell no está para hacerlo, cuando vuelva será más difícil **– Santana tenía un punto

**-Pero, hay que pensar muy bien cómo** – la voz de Kurt se hizo escuchar – **no podemos llegar y decirle "Sarah, todo en lo que crees es mentira, tú en realidad te llamas Quinn, y tu padre hizo que pareciera que habías muerto"**

**-Porcelana tiene razón **

**-¡Es Quinn…! **– un susurro de Rachel, nos dejó en completo silencio – **Mi novia está viva… ¡Mi novia está viva!** – Se levantó de golpe, logrando que instintivamente nosotros retrocediéramos - **¡Mi novia está viva!**

**-Creo que sería pertinente** – volvía a hablar Santana mientras Rachel seguía repitiendo "Mi novia está viva" – **que fuera Judy quien le dé la noticia **

**-¿Qué venga con Beth?**

**-No es recomendable eso** – Kurt tenia abrazada a Rachel que parecía seguir en una especie de estado de Shock – **le van a decir que todo lo que sabe es mentira y que aparte de eso tiene una hija de cinco años… la pobre se enloquecería**

**-Si tienes razón **– razone por un momento, si le decíamos todo de golpe, podría sucederle algo - ¿**Pero estamos todos de acuerdo en que sea mi madre quien le dé la noticia?** – Los tres asintieron, Rachel por fin parecía haber reaccionado – le **mandare un mensaje, le diremos en la mañana lo que sabemos**

**-Si es posible que llegue en la mañana** – Rachel saco su teléfono para enviar un mensaje – **le diré a Quinn** – la vi cerrar los ojos con alivio – **que venga a almorzar mañana después de clases **

La noche, al igual que las que han pasado, han sido noches de poco sueño, noches en donde no hemos parado de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en que pasara ahora. Pero lo primero es averiguar ¿Quién era la chica a la que enterramos? Y ¿Cómo fue que mi padre organizo todo esto?

Son las cuatro de la mañana y me encuentro sentada en el borde de la ventana, mirando a una oscura y ruidosa Nueva York, el sueño no llego a mí, por más vueltas que di en la cama y aunque mi cuerpo estuviese cansado, mi mente seguía trabajando a mil por hora; eran demasiadas cosas para procesar, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento el que ha sentido mi madre, por haber permitido que Quinn condujera a esas horas hacia Springfield, ese remordimiento por no haberle dicho lo mucho que la amo, lo orgullosa que me siento de que sea mi hermana menor; saber que ahora ella sigue con vida, que estuvo en silla de ruedas y que ninguno de nosotros estuvo con ella para ayudarla en su recuperación, son pequeños detalles, que se te clavan en el alma, que se te clavan de manera permanente y que nunca te vas a dejar de requiminar por no haber averiguado mejor sobre el accidente aquella mañana.

Cuando me doy cuenta son las seis y media, y me doy cuenta cuando el timbre del departamento suena y al abrir la puerta veo a mi madre, con una bolsa de pan, una caja de leche y chocolate para prepararnos el desayuno, además de su maleta a cuestas.

**-¡Mamá! Has llegado temprano **– la salude antes de ayudarle con las cosas que trae en la mano, dejando la maleta en la sala

**-Apenas recibí tu mensaje, Robert me consiguió un vuelo a Nueva York** Aberford. El novio de mamá; un médico graduado de Harvard, neurólogo de profesión, uno de los mejores en su campo; pero lo mejor de Robert, es que ama y respeta a mi mamá – **y aquí estoy ¿Qué paso hija?**

**-¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado algo?**

**-¿Por qué no creo que me hayas mandado un mensaje a esas horas, únicamente para saludarme? Y mucho menos si me pediste traer fotos de Quinn, así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué paso hija?**

**-Ven siéntate** – la conduje hacia la sala en donde ya se dejaba ver Santana, la única aparte de mí, que ya se había levantado

**-Señora Fabray, buenos días**

**-Buenos días Santana ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien si señora, siéntese por favor** – le señalo a mi mamá el sofá para que se sentara – **lo que tenemos que decirle no es algo fácil **

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Vera señora Fabray** – Santana adopto el típico porte de un abogado que está apunto de decirle a la viuda, que su difunto marido, no le ha dejado nada – **hace un par de días, Rachel conoció una chica** – mi madre frunció el ceño seguramente preguntándose ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – **yo la conocí el domingo **– tomo aire antes de continuar **– apenas la vi, se me hizo muy parecida a una persona que hizo parte importante de mi infancia y de mi adolescencia…Quinn **– mi madre abrió sus ojos como platos – **empecé a investigar, porque esta chica se parecía tanto a la que fue mi hermana durante tantos años…y lo que descubrí fueron cosas interesantes** – mi madre me miró fijamente – **el jueves, con Frannie, realizamos una prueba de ADN para descartar o confirmar que esta chica, fuera Quinn**

**-¿Y qué paso?** – la voz temblorosa de mi mamá, me angustio, solo pude tomar su mano y apretarla

**-El resultado fue del 50.0% de compatibilidad de genes con Frannie**

**-¿Mamá? **– El silencio de mi madre comenzaba a asustarme - **¡Mamá!** – empecé a zarandearla, hasta que volvió a pestañar, pero poco le importo que la estuviera casi empujando

**-¿Me están diciendo que mi hija está viva?** – la voz ronca de mi mamá contrasto con la cara de sorpresa de Rachel y Kurt, que llevaban ratico mirándonos

**-Sí señora** – Santana le entrego los resultados del ADN – **vendrá a almorzar hoy**

**-¿Almorzar?**

**-Creemos pertinente, señora Fabray **– Rachel se acercó a nosotros – **buenos días por cierto **– mi madre solo asintió – **pero como le decíamos, creemos pertinente que sea usted quien le diga a Quinn, quien es en realidad**

**-Ella ahora se llama Sarah o cree llamarse Sarah** – mi madre asentía a lo que le estábamos diciendo

**-Está bien** – se levantó – **prepararemos el desayuno y ya veremos que hacer**

**-¿Estas bien mamá?**

**-Sí, solo….hasta no ver…no creer **– y dicho esto se marchó a la cocina.

-**Hoy será un día bastante largo** – y Santana tenía toda la razón

* * *

_El capítulo anterior tenia varios daños en la redacción, espero sepan disculparme. No tengo ni idea de medicina así que por lo que encontré en google, los resultados de parentesco entre hermanos es ese... En fin, ustedes me dirán si nos leemos el sábado o el lunes. No olviden comentar._


	13. No me dejes sola

**Narra Sarah/Quinn**

Anoche Rachel, ya bien tarde de la noche, me envió un mensaje de texto invitándome a almorzar a su departamento, así que me imagino que también estarán sus amigos, así que, he salido temprano de clase y he ido al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para prepararles el almuerzo; llame a Joshua pidiéndole permiso para faltar hoy al trabajo, tengo la intención de llevar a Rachel a cine, para nuestra segunda cita.

**-¡Hola!** – salude algo nerviosa cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, es que el vestido que tiene puesto, hace perder la cabeza de cualquiera… - **¿Cómo estás?** – su mirada era intensa y profesaba muchos sentimientos que no lograba comprender y cuando menos me lo espero, sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cuello y sus labios encontraron los míos en un movimiento certero y sensual.

El beso se empezó a poner algo travieso, su lengua pronto encontró la mía, iniciando una batalla, que no me importaba perder, con tal de que me siguiera besando con la misma intensidad.

-¡**Suéltala Berry! Que te la vas a comer en la puerta** – la voz de Santana, consiguió lo que el aire no, que nos separáramos – **eso está mucho mejor – **empezó a reírse al ver que ambas estábamos completamente coloradas - **¿Qué traes hay mujer?** – pregunto al ver todas las bolsas que había dejado caer al suelo, después del suculento beso de Rachel

-**Eh…yo venía a cocinar** – si mi rostro estaba ruborizado, ahora era un rojo furioso por la mirada que ambas morenas me estaban dando

**-Pero si yo te invite a almorzar **

**-Sí pero yo quería cocinarles **– me rasque la nuca nerviosa a la vez que Santana agarraba las bolsas y las levantaba del suelo

-**Bueno…yo no me voy a quejar si tu cocinas, la verdad es que cocinas muy rico –** me sonrió de una forma extraña, entrando de nuevo al departamento

**-Ven** – Rachel tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el interior del departamento; era algo pequeño y sencillo, nada comparado con mi ostentoso departamento - **¿Recuerdas a Frannie?** – la chica rubia de ojos azules estaba sentada en un sencillo sofá con una señora rubia algo mayor

**-Hola** – tímidamente la salude, sin poder evitar mirar a la señora que la acompañaba, tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía estar sollozando en silencio - **¿Se encuentra bien?** – le pregunte pero ella solo sollozo más fuerte

**-Ella es Judy** – hablo Frannie **– mi madre**

**-¡Oh! Mucho gusto Sarah Hart** – pero la señora no me respondió el saludo – **eh **– y ¿Ahora qué hago? – **¿Te importaría si uso tu cocina? **

**-Para nada, pero he de advertirte que no es nada comparado a las cocinas de restaurantes**

**-Con que tenga una estufa y un horno estaré bien** – bromee un poco, para romper el ligero ambiente de tensión que se había generado en la sala

**-Ven te enseñare la cocina** – vi que lo que decía era cierto, la cocina no tenía separación con la sala, únicamente por un mueble para picar que estaba frente a la estufa y una mesa plástica con cuatro sillas **– como ves no es nada **

**-Es suficiente para mí **– le robe un beso, escuchando un leve gemido de alguien en la sala - **¿Todos comen carne o hay alguno que sea vegetariano?** – le susurre al oído esperando que nadie más me escuchara, aunque con el silencio que había

-**Sí, todos comen carne…menos yo**

**-Perfecto** – le di otro beso antes de tomar las bolsas y colocarlas en el mesón

**-¿Vas a cocinar?** – una voz masculina resonó con poca fuerza

-**¡Hola!** – olvide su nombre, espero no se dé cuenta – **Sí, pues quise venir a cocinarles un rico almuerzo.**

**-Es un lindo detalle** – Frannie me hablaba mientras abrazaba a su madre ¿Estará bien?

En un silencio que abrumaba a cualquiera saque todas las cosas que traía, unos cortes finos de lomo de cerdo, un aceite de oliva, unas cuantas verduras y alguno que otro condimento, más los ingredientes para la bebida.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?** – Rachel estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que había frente al mueble para picar

**-¿Podrías colocar algo de música? Este silencio me abruma** – le pedí mientras calentaba el aceite en un sartén, no hay nada como cocinar con el aceite caliente

-**¿Algún género en específico? **– Negué con la cabeza a lo que ella encendió la grabadora que había en el mueble, sonando canciones en español **– Santana lo mantiene ahí, para no perder la práctica de su español**

**-¿Santana habla español? **– indague picando las verduras en rueditas, pretendía prepararle un Ratatouille a Rachel

**-Sí, pero no muy bien…aunque ella cree que sí **– eso ultimo me lo susurro logrando que me riera suavemente

**-Me gustaría probar su nivel de español** – el aceite ya estaba perfectamente caliente, por lo que tome los trozos de Lomo y coloque dos para que se fueran cocinando, mientras sacaba un trozo considerable de panela, que Brayan muy amablemente me había regalado, para colocarlo en una olla y esperar que se derritiera.

**-¿Hablas español?** – Me pregunto Rachel - **¿Qué es eso? –** volvió a preguntar cuando vio un pedacito pequeño de panela sobre el mueble donde ella estaba

**-Muerde **– le di un pedacito para que lo probará, sin cuestionar nada, lo mordió

**-Mmm está bueno…es dulcecito**

**-Se llama "Panela" **– le dije el nombre en español, no me gusta traducir el nombre de las comidas – **es un endúlzate sacado del jugo de la caña de azúcar, que sirve como alternativa al azúcar** – le explique mientras colocaba un tazón con las verduras necesarias para el Ratatouille **– y si hablo un poco de español, practique bastante con Brayan**

**-¿Y Brayan es?**

**-Él trabaja en el restaurante** – ella solo me sonrió, en la radio sonaba, una clásica canción de los prisioneros, empecé a tararearla sin darme cuenta. Los dos trozos de lomo se cocinaron al tono perfecto que necesitaba y después de rebuscar entre los cajones, encontré un plato en donde los deje perfectamente colocados, para luego colocar los otros dos, solo quedándome uno por cocinar. Cuando la panela estuvo derretida, vertí un poco sobre una jarrita, antes de colocarle agua y ponerla ahora a hervir.

**-¿Qué vas a preparar de tomar?**

**-Una bebida tradicional de Colombia** – empecé a reírme cuando alzo su ceja **– es panela con agua…pero ¿Tienes hielo?**

**-Sí, creo que hay un poco en la nevera**

**-Perfecto **– ella seguía sin moverse de su puesto mientras yo terminaba de preparar la comida. Pasaron 30 minutos y nadie aparte de Rachel, pronunciaba palabra alguna.

**-¿Puedes** organizar la mesa? – le pedí mientras terminaba de vertí, la panela sobre el lomo, en sus respectivos platos

**-Seguro** – se levantó mientras Kurt y Santana colocaban dos sillas más para que cupiéramos los seis en la mesa

Cuando la mesa estuvo organizada, con sus respectivos cubiertos, lleve los cuatro platos, sirviéndoles primero a Frannie y su madre, posteriormente a Santana y Kurt, para luego llevar mi plato y el de Rachel. Kurt acerco la jarra del agua de panela que ya estaba con hielo, lo que la convertía en una bebida fría.

**-Esto se ve muy rico Sarah** – me dijo Santana, mientras probaba el primero bocado del plato – **retiro lo dicho, no está rico…esta delicioso**

**-Sí, en verdad está muy bueno** – Rachel comía animadamente su Ratatouille

**-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?** – me pregunto la madre de Frannie

**-Aprendí con Clara, la madre de Brayan, un compañero de trabajo, ella me enseño a preparar varios platos Colombianos, después de que volvíamos de la terapias, ella trabaja como enfermera en el hospital en donde volví a aprender a caminar y los demás platillos en el instituto donde estudio, he aprendido a preparar otros y a veces experimento y creo algo diferente** – explique cortando un pedazo de mi lomo

**-¿Y vives con tus padres?** – volvía a preguntarme la mamá de Frannie

**-Únicamente con mi padre** – respondí después de mascar **– mi madre falleció cuando yo nací así que…** \- me encogí de hombros, notando como el silencio volvía a reinar

**-Sarah **– esta vez fue Santana la que hablo – **tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo, pero después del almuerzo ¿Te parece?**

**-Eh…si claro** – Rachel tomo mi mano, aparentando tranquilidad; tranquilidad que yo no sentía en mi interior ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo?

El almuerzo continuo en completo silencio, uno que otro aporte acerca de la comida, pero de resto nada.

**-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos en la sala?** – Sugirió Santana, después de recoger los platos que habíamos utilizado – **después lavamos los platos** – agrego al ver mi intención de ir a lavarlos.

**-Está bien** – le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarme, sentándome al lado de mi chica ¿Por qué Rachel es mi chica no? – **¿De que quieren hablar? **

**-Verás **– empezó a hablar la madre de Frannie – **yo me case muy joven, poco después tuve a mi primer hijo Lucían **– Okay ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? – **Cuando él tenía tres años nació Frannie – **miro a su hija tomándola de la mano – **cinco años más tarde, nació mi hija menor, mi pequeña Lucy –** Rachel apretó mi mano – **ella, al ser la más pequeña de la casa debía ser quien fuera la consentida ¿no?** – no sabía si me estaba preguntando, pero aun así asentí – **pero no fue así, su padre desde que ella era pequeña la corregía por todo lo que ella hacía, peleaba bastante con Frannie y era muy unida a su hermano Lucían **– la señora tomo aire, limpiándose las lágrimas que viajaban por su mejilla – **el tiempo comenzó a pasar y mis tres hijos empezaron a cambiar, Lucían se convirtió en un delincuente, Frannie, cambio a su manera, al igual que Lucy, que nos pidió que la dejáramos de llamarla así** – miro fijamente a Rachel – **nos pidió que dé ahí en adelante la llamáramos Quinn** – automáticamente mire a Rachel

**-¿Tu Quinn? **– interrumpí el relato sin despegar mi mirada de Rachel

**-Sí, es la misma **– su voz sonaba cortada

**-Cuando a mi hijo Lucían lo arrestaron** – continuo relatando – **mis hijas cambiaron bastante, con el tiempo, Frannie se fue a estudiar, quedando en casa únicamente mi esposo, Quinn y yo **– respiro profundamente mientras todos nos manteníamos en silencio – **posteriormente mi hija y mi marido tuvieron una fuerte discusión que termino con Quinn marchándose de casa** – las lágrimas volvían a fluir por las mejillas de esa mujer – **cuando me entere que él me era infiel, lo eche de casa y traje de nuevo a mi pequeña hija **– volvió a limpiarse inútilmente la cara – **pero mi hija ya había cambiado mucho** – Santana también tenía lágrimas en los ojos – **empezó a juntarse con gente que no debía y tuvo bastantes problemas por eso** – trago mientras buscaba algo en su bolso **– para resumir la historia **\- ¿Resumir? – **Cuando Quinn estaba recuperando su vida, teniendo a Rachel como su novia, tuvo un accidente… **\- agacho la mirada sacando unas fotos **– la policía nos dijo que ella había fallecido instantáneamente y así dejamos el tema…** \- la señora se calló mirando a Santana

**-Hasta hace una semana** – ahora hablo ella **– cuando Rachel nos presentó a una chica que había conocido en una cena con el muñeco de plástico** – esta chica tiene un serio problema con los apodos – **cuando nos presentaron ¿Recuerdas que paso?**

**-Me gritaste y luego me golpeaste**

**-Tú parecido físico con Quinn es increíble que llegue a pensar que eras ella** – comencé a fruncir el ceño mientras Rachel miraba fijamente sus manos – **por lo que decidí investigar**

**-¿Por eso las preguntas que me hiciste hace un par de días? **– ella asintió

**-Curiosamente tu accidente, ocurrió en el mismo pueblo que el de Quinn…** \- la mirada de Santana revelaba emoción y algo de temor – **seguí averiguando y comencé a encontrar varias similitudes entre Quinn y tú**

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?** – juro que los mire a todos pero únicamente la madre de Frannie y Santana me miraban fijamente

-**Hicimos una prueba de ADN con Frannie **

**-¿Con Frannie?** – no entiendo que está pasando

**-Ella es mi hija **– la madre de Frannie, coloco un par de fotos encima de la mesita de café, boca abajo **– levántalas y míralas** – mis manos me empezaron a temblar y con lo que parecía un temblor que no se calmaría, tome una de las fotos y la gire para observarla… ¡DEMONIOS!

**-Como te puedes dar cuenta…**

**-¡Soy Yo!** \- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? **\- ¿Cómo es que soy yo? –** me levante antes de que Rachel siquiera pudiera tocarme

-**Como te decía** – Santana llamaba de nuevo mi atención – **hice una prueba de ADN contigo y Frannie **– saco una arrugada hoja de papel – **este fue el resultado **

Tome la hoja y comencé a leer "…_se determinó que Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart tiene un 50.0% de genes en común, por lo que el laboratorio determina que son hermanas completas…_" ¡Vaya!

**-¿Quinn?... ¿Sarah?**

**-¿Quién demonios soy?** – mi voz sonaba entrecortada ¡Demonios mi vida era un mentira completa!

**-Te llamas Lucy Quinn Fabray, tienes veinte años y eres mi hija**

**-Hay algo que no comprendo** – volví a sentarme, a lo que Rachel aprovecho para volver a tomarme la mano, acariciándome sutilmente **\- ¿Con quién he estado viviendo todo este tiempo?**

**-¿Es él?** – mi ¿madre? Me entrego una foto en donde estaba con mi padre

-**Ese es mi padre **– les dije muy segura

-**Sí, ese es Russell Fabray - ¿Russell?**

**-Eh…no…él se llama Richard Hart **

**-Él es Russell**

**-¿El planeo todo esto? **\- ¿Mi padre sería capaz de algo así?

**-Eso creemos Quinn** – Rach seguía acariciando mi mano

**-Ahora entiendo, porque decías que me parecía a tu novia **– la mire fijamente sin soltarme de su agarre – **es porque yo soy tu novia** – ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos **– hey –** me solté de sus manos, para tomar su rostro y limpiar esas lagrimas que salían de sus preciosos ojos **– no importa si me llamo Sarah, Quinn o Roxanne **– sonreí mientras ella reía y todos nos miraban fijamente – **mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar** – bese su mano derecha – pero necesito que tengas paciencia conmigo y me ayudes a dirigir toda esta información – ella asintió frenéticamente

**-Haz cambiado mucho **– Frannie me hablo

**-¿Eres mi hermana no?** – pregunte algo confundida, es demasiada información y la cabeza esta comenzado a dolerme

**-Sí** – ella asintió abrazándome, mientras yo permanecía aun sentada **– te he extrañado tanto**

**-¿Por qué dicen que he cambiado? **– pregunte después de que ella me solto

-**Antes abrías reaccionado diferente** – respondió Santana, a lo que la vi confundida – **abrías reaccionado agresivamente** – se explicó – **o simplemente abrías salido huyendo** – esa no era una mala idea – **pero en cambio aun sigues ahí sentada, asimilando toda esta nueva información **

**-Es algo raro pero por fin comprendo algunas cosas**

**-¿Cómo cuáles? **– preguntaron todos al tiempo

**-Como porque nadie fue a visitarme al hospital, porque nadie iba a preguntar por mi cuando estuve ingresada** – comencé a juguetear con mis manos – **siempre pensé que era que no le importaba a nadie**

**-¡Oh cariño!** – Rachel comenzó a sollozar mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

**-Necesito asimilar todo esto** – fue lo único que dije antes de soltarme y dirigirme hacia la salida

**-¡No te vayas! **– Rachel me retuvo, abrazándome por la espalda – **no te vayas déjame ayudarte **– sin poner resistencia alguna me llevo hasta su habitación, en donde nos recostamos en su cama

**-No me dejes sola** – le suplique antes de llorar en su pecho y es lo último que recuerdo, porque luego caí profundamente dormida.


	14. PenHouse

**Narra Rachel**

No hacía mucho de que me había despertado. Quinn aún continuaba dormida encima de mi pecho sin moverse; aun me cuesta creer que es Quinn. Dos años creyendo que se había ido para siempre, y ahora, está descansando encima mío.

**-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? **– su voz ronca después de haber llorado, me llena de un sentimiento de tristeza

**-No, hace poco en verdad** – le di un beso en la cabeza, a la vez que ella escondía su rostro en mi cuello

**-No sé qué hacer Rach **– su tono desgarrado me dolía **– no sé quién soy, ni sé que quiero…ya no se nada **

**-Eres Quinn, mi novia **– la abrace con fuerza, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer en mi cuello

**-¿Cómo ser alguien que no recuerdo?** – Sus manos me agarraron con fuerza la cintura - **¿Cómo puedo ser la chica de la que te enamoraste sino lo recuerdo?**

**-Quinn…**

**-¡Dios! **– Balbuceo sin moverse – **se siente tan raro que me llames así **

**-Déjame ayudarte** – le suplique cobijándola en mis brazos

**-Quiero recordar, quiero recordarte** – se fue soltando lentamente de mi – **quiero amarte pero no sé cómo –** aunque ya estaba de rodillas en la cama, estaba con la cara agachada – **como Sarah** – volvió a hablar después de unos segundos – **sabía que quería, la comida es mi fuerte y a lo que me quiero dedicar pero…** \- alzo la mirada y vi esos ojos avellanas que tanto me enamoran, bañados en la lágrimas, que lo único que pude hacer fue retirarlas con cuidado de esos preciosos ojos – **pero de Quinn** – tomo mi mano y la beso – **de ella no sé nada, sé que tengo una madre, un hermano en la cárcel y una hermana** – señalo con su mano izquierda la puerta – **que mi padre me ha engañado **– negó con la cabeza acariciando mi mano – **pero no sé si alguna vez tuve una mascota, o que me gustaba hacer en el verano, si tenía amigos… no recuerdo nada**

**-Yo te puedo contar lo que necesites saber**

**-Me darías tus recuerdos **– me miró fijamente – **pero no sería lo mismo, creía recuerdos sí, pero basados en tu experiencia…no en la mía.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Ven vamos **– halo de mi mano para que nos bajáramos de la cama – **quiero ir a mi casa, pero quiero que vayas conmigo** – me volvió a abrazar estando ya de pie, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en mi cuello - **¿Cómo fui capaz de olvidarte? **– negó separándose de mí y abriendo la puerta

Me quede de pie unos cuantos minutos en la habitación, pensando en cómo ayudar a mi rubia, eran demasiados sentimientos, hasta hace unos días me estaba requiminando el estar sintiendo algo por una chica que se parecía mucho a Quinn y ahora sé que esa chica es Quinn…mi Quinn, sigue siendo mi Quinn, aunque ella no lo recuerde, su corazón si me recuerda, su corazón me sigue queriendo y con eso voy a trabajar, con su corazón.

Al salir de la habitación, la vi tomándose una taza de café, mientras hablaba con Judy, a la vez que asentía, a todo lo que ella le decía.

**-¿Quieres Rachel?** – asentí, mientras recibía la taza de café que me entregaba Frannie

**-¿De que hablaban?** – pregunte degustando el café

-**Quinn nos estaba diciendo que iba a ir a su departamento** – no había visualizado a Santana que estaba sentada cerca a la ventana – **le estábamos diciendo que si podemos ir con ella **

**-Aunque a dos de nosotros nos toca llegar en taxi porque no cabemos en los dos autos**

**-Tienes que cambiar de autos Fabray… bueno cambiar no, comprar uno donde puedas transportar a tus amigos **– Santana tan oportuna, no noto como Quinn agachaba la mirada algo acongojada con lo que esos dos inoportunos estaba diciendo.

**-No tienes por qué llevarnos** – me acerque a ella, hablándole lo más suave y dulce que pude

-**Sí quiero…solo que…** \- se rasco la cabeza sin mirar a nadie y sin soltar la taza – **apenas terminemos el café vamos** – dictamino bebiendo el café

**-¿Cómo nos repartiremos en el auto?** – Kurt ya estaba listo, con una chaqueta azul oscura; mire a los demás y vi que también ya habían acabado su café…solo faltaba yo

**-¿No es obvio porcelana? GayBerry con Quinn** – y volvimos al "GayBerry" – **y la señora Fabray conmigo en el otro auto**

**-¿Y quién dijo que tu ibas a conducir el auto?** – Kurt no parecía muy dispuesto a querer viajar en taxi

**-Yo tengo las llaves de uno de esos dos hermosos autos** – le enseño la tarjeta de encendido del auto, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el auto

**-Si quieren…** \- Quinn se ganó la mirada de todos nosotros, y al darse cuenta su rostro se tornó de un rojo furioso, es raro verla sonrojada – **puedo ir dejar a Rachel y luego volver por alguno de los dos –** miro a Frannie y a Kurt, ya estaba claro que sería Judy quien viajaría con Santana – **no tengo problema con ello, solo no discutan –** Santana y Frannie miraban a Quinn, como si fuera un alíen de dos cabezas y es que ella nunca había actuado así y si bien es cierto, la personalidad de Sarah, tranquila y pacífica, se había adueñado de Quinn… ¡Por supuesto que se había adueñado de Quinn! Fue Sarah durante dos años, sería estúpido si nosotros pensáramos, que solo por decirle la verdad ella va a recuperar la memoria y volver hacer la misma de antes.

-**No te preocupes Quinn** – Kurt volvía a tomar la palabra – **no tengo ningún problema en viajar en taxi con Frannie ¿Verdad Frannie?** – Mi cuñada asintió con la cabeza – **solo danos la dirección de dónde vives** – le alcance una pequeña libreta que había en la sala y un bolígrafo, escribió la dirección y se la entregó a Kurt

**-Yo llegare primero, así que le avisare al celador para que los deje entrar directamente al ascensor** – los dos asintieron – **bueno, vámonos **

Los seis salimos del departamento. A las afueras, estacionados en el andén, estaban el Audi y el BMW

**-¿De quién son esos autos?** – pregunto una asombrada Judy

**-Míos** – Quinn desbloqueo el BMW abriéndome la puerta para que entrara al auto – **trata de no perderme el ritmo** – le dijo a Santana después de guiñarle el ojo

**-No lo dudes rubia** – apenas Santana y Judy estuvieron dentro del auto, con sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad, arrancamos. Frannie y Kurt seguían tratando de parar un taxi.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?** – le pregunte cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, aprovechando para entrelazar nuestros dedos

**-Como si viviera en una fantasía** – me miro por un momento antes de volver la mirada al frente - ¿**Por qué todos me miran raro cuando digo o hago algo? ¿No era buena gente antes?**

**-No es eso cariño** – nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas cuando arranco el auto – **es solo que es extraño…veras** – trate de explicarme – **antes tú no te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme y luego volver por tu hermana**

**-¿Por qué no?** – Frunció el ceño – **es mi hermana ¿Por qué no lo haría?**

**-Bueno tú y ella tuvieron una relación de hermanas… algo complicada** – ella asintió mientras seguía conduciendo

**-¿Quién es Beth?** – pregunto de repente sorprendiéndome

**-¿Beth?** – balbucee torpemente

**-Sí –** me miro de soslayo **– tenía un tatuaje con su nombre…y si tú eras mi novia ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué me había tatuado su nombre?** – La velocidad comenzó a bajar - **¿Por qué me dolió cuando lo cubrí? Son preguntas que me han saltado a la mente y que por más que les busco una respuesta no la encuentro **– la mire fijamente mientras se estacionaba en un edificio cerca al central park – **solo dime si era alguien importante para mí –** me dijo al ver mi mutismo

-**Sí, lo es… lo sigue siendo –** ella asintió sin seguir preguntando, entrando por un estacionamiento, seguida por Santana que venía un poco más lento. Se estaciono en un cubículo que tenía espacio para cuatro autos, en donde solo había uno que tenía una tela que lo cubría.

**-Este es el parqueadero de mi departamento –** me informo mientras le hacía señas a Santana para que estacionara en el del lado, y a la vez apagando el motor – **aquí guardo los dos autos y mi padre guarda los de él**

**-¿Tienen cuatro autos?** – asintió desabrochándose el cinturón

-**El estacionamiento de allá –** me lo señalo a unos cuantos metros – **ese también es de mi departamento, es para cuando vienen de visita** – se bajó del auto, para poder abrir mi puerta

**-¿Es aquí? –** pregunto Santana cuando ya íbamos caminando hacia el ascensor

-**Sí **– Quinn saco una pequeña llave que abrió el ascensor – **este es un ascensor privado** – nos informó cuando ya el ascensor empezaba a ascender – **este nos lleva directamente al departamento, solo los que tienen esta llave, pueden llegar hasta él en este ascensor.**

**-¿Los visitantes? **– pregunte mientras veía que íbamos ya en el piso 13

-**Ellos suben en el ascensor público, pero los deja afuera del departamento, este nos deja adentro** – el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 19 – **bienvenidas a mi departamento –** nos dijo segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran

**-¿Este es tu departamento? **– Santana tenía la boca abierta y no era para menos, ¡Estamos en un Penhouse!

**-Sí** – Quinn se quitó su chaqueta mientras desparecía por una de las puertas

**-Este lugar esta hermoso –** no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Santana, los muebles son de esos blancos elegantes, que usan los millonarios que únicamente vez en la televisión. Tenía una chimenea, un estante de licores y por lo que se veía desde allí una escalera a un segundo piso

**-No se queden allí de pie** – Quinn volvía con un yogurt en la mano – **vengan les enseñare el lugar** – tomo un teléfono que había en una mesita **– George** – comenzó a hablar mientras caminábamos tras ella – **en un par de minutos vendrán unos amigos, déjalos seguir por mi puerta personal... De acuerdo… gracias** – colgó el teléfono dejándolo en un mueble diferente

**-¿Puerta personal?** – indago Santana cuando llegamos a su habitación

**-Si bueno… no me gusta decirle ascensor** – se encogió de hombros, bebiendo su yogurt – **esta es mi habitación** – era un poco más pequeño que mi departamento, tenía una cama doble, un televisor de no sé cuántas pulgadas colgado en la pared, diversas fotos de paisajes por la pared, fotos de ella con Russell, fotos en silla de ruedas…

**-¿Cuánto duraste en silla de ruedas?** – la señora Fabray pregunto con la voz cortada mientras miraba una de las fotos en la pared

-**Un poco más de seis meses** – se sentó en la cama terminándose su yogurt – **cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí, aunque ya podía caminar normal, habían momentos en que debía moverme en silla de ruedas…por eso el ascensor privado**

**-¿Ya puedes caminar bien?**

**-Sí bueno… cuando me canso mucho si debo andar en silla de ruedas pero procuro de que eso sea aquí en casa, como vieron hay una rampa en las escaleras **– menciono un detalle que me pareció raro en la escalera – **por ahí me puedo desplazar en silla de ruedas sin ningún problema cuando no hay nadie para ayudarme**

**-¿No tienes empleada? **– Santana siempre tan sutil.

**-No** – negó con la cabeza – **en la casa que tenemos en Miami y en Los Ángeles, si tenemos, pero aquí no**

**-¿Viviste en Los Ángeles?**

**-Viví en Los Ángeles, después del accidente, allí comencé mi rehabilitación y fue donde conocí a Clara y a Brayan y cuando me mude aquí, continúe con mis terapias y fue donde conocí a Ashley **

**-¿Tuviste algo con Ashley? **– escuchamos pasos acercándose

**-Sí, fue mi novia durante cuatro meses** – conto como si nada, pero a mi si me dolió el corazón.

**-¿Por qué terminaron?** – pregunto Kurt que ya se nos había unido junto con Frannie, que miraba todo bastante asombrada

**-Por dos motivos; uno, nos dimos cuenta de que somos más compatibles como amigas que como pareja y dos, ella le gusta mucho el coqueteo y a andar con una chica diferente y eso a mí no me gusto.**

**-Vaya **

**-Les enseñare el resto de la casa - **dicho esto, salió de la habitación únicamente seguida por Judy. ¿Qué más cosas han cambiado en la vida de Quinn Fabray? Me pregunte al verme rodeada de tanto lujo

* * *

_¿Es mucho pedir que comenten?_


	15. Mi Lugar Especial

**Narra Rachel**

**-¿Así que vives aquí sin empleada?** – Santana sonaba bastante sorprendida con el hecho de que Quinn viviese en un lugar tan fino como este

**-Sí…bueno** – se encogió de hombros **– ya dije que no me gusta, yo puedo perfectamente cocinar y cuando no como aquí como en el restaurante, así que no le veo necesario que tenga una empleada **

** -No sé tú… pero si yo viviera aquí, no movería un solo dedo** – decía santana sentada en una silla que giraba y giraba y ya me estaba mareando

**-Es bastante tarde creo que ya deberíamos irnos** – la mamá de Quinn se levantó del elegante sofá en donde habíamos estado tomando café

**-¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche?** – las dos Fabray negaron con la cabeza, no les gustaba estar en el mismo espacio en el que vivía y dormía diariamente Russell Fabray.

**-Será mejor irnos** – Santana por fin se levantó de la silla – **mañana nos veremos, ya es tarde –** el cielo se veía bastante oscuro y por el reloj, el fino reloj que había en la pared eran cerca de las nueve de la noche

**-Quédate Rach** – me miro suplicante por lo que no me pude negar, a lo que ella sonrió – **toma –** le lanzo las llaves del auto a Frannie **– llévate el auto, así no tendrán que coger un taxi, irán más seguros**

**-Gracias** – las hermanas compartieron un abrazo mutuo, solo una vez, sin contar hoy, había visto a Quinn abrazar a su hermana

**-Adiós, descansen –** se acercó a su madre y también la abrazo, logrando que la señora Fabray sollozara **– mañana hablaremos con más calma, antes de que tengan que volver a Los Ángeles.**

**-Bueno tropa andando, tanta cursilería me dará diabetes** – Kurt estaba llamando el ascensor privado de Quinn para bajar por ese, lo más seguro era que Frannie se iría en un auto con Judy y Santana con Kurt en el otro.

**-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? **– Quinn me pregunto poco después de que llamo al celador, para avisarle que saldrían sus dos autos - **¿Quieres ver una película?**

**-Claro** – ella sonrió felizmente y salió hacia la cocina – **Puedes mirar en el cajón que está debajo del mueble que está al lado de la ventana, las películas** – me dijo desde la cocina, así que mientras ella volvía de la cocina, yo camine hacia el mueble que ella me había dicho y comencé a buscar que películas tenia

**-¿Encontraste algo?** – no me di cuenta a qué horas regreso Quinn, con un tazón de maíz en sus manos

**-Solo películas de acción…no tienes ningún musical – **hice un puchero y como recompensa me gane un beso.

-**No tengo musicales, ya que para eso vivimos en Nueva York… ¡La ciudad de los musicales! **– Me abrazo con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba una película **\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una de Jennifer Garner? –** me propuso, a lo que asentí

Las películas románticas, a mi modo de ver, son para verlas en pareja, con la persona que amas y aquí estaba con Quinn, después de tanto tiempo, recostada en su pecho comiendo maíz mientras reíamos por las locuras que hacia Jennifer Garner.

**-¿En serio saliste con Ashley?** – la cuestione cuando acabo la película, la duda me había quedado y para que decirnos mentiras, el dolor que se había instaurado en mi pecho

**-Sí…** \- susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello – **pero lo que sentí por ella, no llega ni a la mitad de lo que siento por ti**

**-¿Te acostaste con ella?**

**-No…** \- comenzó a reírse – **no me mires así** – sin darme cuenta había fruncido el ceño – **nunca nos acostamos, lo intentamos pero nunca se dio la ocasión** – me dio un beso en la mejilla – **así que supongo que la última persona con la que me acosté, fuiste tú** – me estaba dando besos por la mejilla

**-Quinn…** \- comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, hasta terminar recostada sobre ella. El beso se estaba convirtiendo en uno muy carnal, en uno muy pasional. Nuestras manos no daban espera para tocar nuestros cuerpos; sentir su calor después de tanto tiempo; mis manos buscaban el borde de su camiseta, necesitaba sentirla conmigo…Saber que no había estado con nadie en aquellos dos años, hizo que algo se prendiera en mí, seguía siendo yo, la última persona con la que estuvo, seguía siendo mi cuerpo, el ultimo que ella acaricio, seguía siendo mía plenamente

**-Para…** \- su sonaba ronca, después de que me obligo a separarme de ella – **no quiero que nuestro rencuentro sea así…**\- se acomodó la ropa, incorporándose en la silla – merece ser algo más especial.

**-Te quiero** – sus ojos brillaron con ilusión

**-Yo también te quiero** – me volvió a besar pero esta vez más calmadamente – **ven te quiero enseñar mi lugar especial** – tomo mi mano y juntas comenzamos a bajar una escalera que antes no había visto – **este es mi cuarto secreto **– hablo cuando llegamos a una puerta con un letrero de prohibido entrar, al abrir la puerta, vi que tenía varias cámaras, una guitarra y varios libros – **cuando me siento sola o siento que nada encaja en mi vida… o bueno en la que creía que era mi vida, vengo aquí y me relajo**

**-Es verdad que tocas la guitarra **– susurre con cuidado, temiendo romper el momento tan íntimo que se había formado entre las dos – **¿tocarías algo para mí?** – ella asintió, conduciéndome hacia unos sillones.

**-Te advierto que no canto –** se colocó la guitarra – **pero tocare la melodía, espero que la logres entender **– los acordes comenzaron a sonar y aunque por más que trate no logre entender que canción eran, pero no importaba, por el simple placer de verla tocar, de escucharla tocar, me conformaba **\- ¿Supiste cual era?**

**-No** – me sonroje cuando empezó a reírse

-**Lo supuse cuando vi en tus ojos algo de confusión **– dejo la guitarra de lado y tomo mi mano – **es una canción en español, pero es una que me gusta mucho… dice algo como "…Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…" **

Salimos de allí luego de una pequeña sesión de besos en los sillones.

**-¿Duermes conmigo?** – ya estábamos en su habitación, era tan diferente a la habitación que tenía en Lima ¿Volveríamos alguna vez a lima juntas? – Rach… **¿Dormirías conmigo?**

**-Claro que sí** – me presto una muda de ropa para recostarme en su cama junta ella. Volvió a acomodarse como cuando estuvimos en mi habitación, ella sobre mi pecho; me encantaba la sensación de poder acariciar su cabello rubio y sedoso. Sentir su aroma corporal mientras respiraba suavemente

**-Rach…** \- me llamo en un susurro – ¿**Tenía muchos amigos?**

**-Muchos cariño –** bese su cabello **– a todos nos afectó mucho lo sucedido**

**-¿Quién era yo? **– su voz estaba comenzando a romperse

-**Eras la capitana de las porristas, miembro del club glee, del que yo era presidenta… eras buena con todos… -** no altere mucho la verdad, no me parecía pertinente decirle quien fue antes del nacimiento de Beth

**-¿Llevábamos mucho juntas cuando ocurrió el accidente?**

**-Un par de meses – **la sentí abrazarme con fuerza – **pero nos amábamos mucho**

**-¿Me amas?**

**-Con el alma cariño **– nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que ella volvió a romper el cómo silencio que nos envolvía

**-¿Me acompañarías algún día a visitar a mi hermano a la cárcel?** – Okay eso no me lo esperaba, Quinn y Lucían no terminaron muy bien la última vez que se vieron – **quiero verlo, a ver si puedo recordarlo o no…**

**-Claro que si cariño… solo que él está detenido en Texas**

**-Ese no es problema, podemos ir en avión o conducir hasta Texas, no me importaría conducir si vas conmigo** – me beso la clavícula haciendo me estremeciera.

-Ya hablaremos **de eso cariño… ya hablaremos**

**-Te quiero Rach… descansa…**

* * *

_**Lamento lo cortico que es, pero en 10 minutos tengo clase y ya no me dio tiempo de escribir más, si nada extraordinario curre nos estaríamos leyendo el viernes. Gracias por comentar, de verdad que me sirve mucho.**_


	16. Dudas

**Narra Quinn**

La mente es un mundo desconocido al que podemos acceder con cierta información; muchas cosas las olvidamos y otras, sencillamente quedan almacenadas en una bóveda, esperando ser utilizadas en un determinado tiempo, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando tus recuerdos se quedan encerrados en aquella bóveda? ¿Qué por más que trates no logras acceder a ella, porque has olvidado la contraseña? La mente tiene un botón para resetear cuando se necesita, pero para hacer la recuperación es más complejo…

Llevaba más de dos horas, sentada en la ventana de la sala; miraba detenidamente la iluminación que tenía el central park en la noche. En todo el día, era la primera vez que me quedaba completamente sola. Rachel, se encontraba profundamente dormida en mi cama, cuando percibí que por fin se había dejado llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, me había levantado, tomado una copa de Whiskey y me había sentado aquí, a esperar que amaneciera, a esperar que los recuerdos volvieran a mí.

En menos de veinticuatro horas mi vida había cambiado por completo, mi nombre ya no era Sarah Emily Hart, ahora es Quinn Fabray y desconozco si tengo otro nombre. Hasta ayer estaba tratando de impresionar a una chica que conocí la semana pasada, de conquistarla, y hoy es mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo. Debo pensar muy bien que camino voy a tomar de ahora en adelante ¿Fingir que no se nada y seguir con la vida que llevo? O ¿Fingir y averiguar el porqué de toda esta situación? Rachel y sus amigos, mi "madre" y "hermana" también, pero y ¿Si no puedo fiarme de ellos? ¿Si ellos mienten? ¿Si todo es un complot? Sí, lo sé sueno como una paranoica que únicamente ve películas de ciencia ficción y espías, pero si lo piensas bien tiene sentido, de un momento a otro aparece una chica, con esta chica aparecen varias personas, y luego te dicen que son tu familia ¿Quién me asegura que no es mentira? ¿Quién me asegura que no han alterado los resultados de ADN para que yo crea lo que ellos dicen?

No tengo nada claro ahora en mi mente, lo único claro es que en estas veinticuatro horas, mis sentimientos por Rachel crecieron en un 1000%. Si ayer Rachel me gustaba, hoy puedo decir, con una mano en el corazón, que estoy enamorada de ella y eso me asusta ¿Si solo está jugando conmigo? Además no sé qué papel tenga ese chico con el que salía cuando recién la conocí… todo es tan confuso

El sol aun no aparece y mi mente trabaja a mil por hora, necesito procesar toda esta nueva información y determinar quién me dice la verdad ¿Mi padre con el que he vivido y ha cuidado de mí durante dos años? O ¿Unas personas que han aparecido en menos de una semana? Sí, sueno repetitiva pero no logro pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso.

Me refregué la cara antes de por fin levantarme, mis músculos se habían entumecido por el tiempo que dure en la misma posición, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar y se porque, no me he tomado mi medicina. Con todo lo que ha pasado he olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Decidí ducharme cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, busque mis medicinas y me las tome, sintiendo al instante como mi dolor de cabeza se desvanecía. Mi cuerpo estaba en un estado de adrenalina, tan poderosa, que me cambie de ropa colocándome una sudadera y para salir a correr por el central Park ¿Mi meta? Recorrer todo el parque.

Siete y cuarenta minutos. Me he gastado cerca de dos horas corriendo, mi cuerpo se siente cansado, mis ojos se cierra, solo quiero llegar a tomar algo frio y dejar que mi mente se desconecte. Llegue por la puerta principal, subí corriendo las escaleras, para terminar de cansar mi cuerpo.

**-¡No sé dónde está! Ya te lo dije** – fue lo primero que escuche cuando cerré la puerta – **me desperté y no estaba…No sé dónde pueda estar Santana… estoy preocupada**

**-¿Por quién estas preocupada?** – la interrumpí, logrando no solo que se girara a una velocidad que casi me marea, sino que además pegara un pequeño salto que me pareció realmente adorable; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y por poco deja caer el teléfono

**-Hablaremos después** – fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar la llamada - **¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Corriendo** – señale mi ropa y luego la ventana desde donde se veía el Central Park

**-¿Desde qué horas? –** pestañaba rápidamente, como queriendo aceptar que yo realmente estaba ahí

**-Como desde las cinco y veinte** – me encogí de hombros caminando hacia la nevera en busca de mi Yogurt

**-¿Te levantaste a esa hora? –** espero a que yo volviera para volver a hablar

**-En realidad espere hasta que te dormiste para levantarme **– destape el yogurt y empecé a bebérmelo – **no he dormido nada y quisiera irme a descansar** – señale la escalera con mi mano libre. Ella solo asintió y yo me encamine hacia la habitación, sintiendo sus pasos tras de mí.

**-¿Te pasa algo?** – su voz resonó en la habitación después de que me había cambiado y colocado algo más cómodo para dormir

-**Nada ¿Por qué?** – la cama aun permanecía distendida y fue cuando me dije en que ella aun permanecía con la ropa que yo le había dado anoche

**-No me has dado un beso** – solo pude sonreír acercándome a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios antes de volver a la casa

**-¿Te acostarías conmigo? **– ella asintió volviendo a la cama. Por más que mi mente está en un conflicto desde ayer, mi corazón no me permite alejarme de ella… duele no tenerla cerca y eso me hace dudar de lo que mi razón me hace pensar ¿Será cierto todo lo que ellos me han dicho? – **Te quiero mucho** – la abrace, recostándome sobre ella.

Me desperté cuando el reloj marcaba las once y media. Rachel ya no estaba en la cama, por lo que estaba abrazando a la almohada. Con pereza y dolor en los músculos por la carrera en la mañana, me levante y me encamine hacia la cocina, mi estómago pedía a gritos – literalmente – que le diera de comer. Llegando a la cocina un exquisito olor se filtró por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que se me volviera agua la boca

**-¿Qué preparas?** – Y por segunda vez en el día, Rachel brincaba asustada por mi presencia – **estoy por pensar que brincas a propósito**

**-Y yo de que te encanta asustarme** – me contraataco sin girarse, por lo que aproveche para abrazarla por la espalda, notando como mi cuerpo calzaba perfectamente con el de ella – **te estaba preparando algo de comer, supuse que te despertarías con hambre**

**-Asumiste bien** – dejándome llevar por su olor corporal. Ya se había duchado y colocado la misma ropa del día anterior

**-Santana me dijo que Frannie vendrá a dejar el auto** – se giró para darme un beso

-**Dile que no es necesario –** la tome por la cintura pegándola a un más a mi cuerpo – **más bien dime cuando iremos a Texas **– le robe un beso soltándola, para busca mi yogurt

**-¿Por qué tomas tanto Yogurt?** – Su mirada era de pura confusión **– eres la única persona que conozco que toma tanto yogurt **

**-Sí bueno… era lo único que tomaba cuando estaba en el hospital** – me acerque para tomar el plato con los huevos que Rachel había preparado para mí – **lo único sabroso que me daban allí era el Yogurt así que le tome gusto y ahora cada vez que puedo lo bebo**

**-¿Y te comerás los huevos con Yogurt? **– no logre descifrar si su mirada era de asco o de diversión

**-Sabe bueno** – no dije más, nadie comprendía mi obsesión por el yogurt y realmente no me importaba

**-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?** – Rachel se sentó en la silla que había frente a mí mientras yo me comía con calma mi desayuno

**-Lo que tú quieras preciosa –** ella solo sonreía mirándome - **¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**-Podríamos ir a caminar** – su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse – **no se tal vez podamos tener una segunda cita**

**-Bueno en realidad sería la primera **– la corregí, si quería saber la verdad, sobre quien me mentía y quien me decía la verdad, tendría que fingir, ante ella y sus amigos que les creía incondicionalmente y ante mi padre haciéndole ver que no sabía nada…En algún momento alguno de los dos caerá en la mentira, pero no sé si estoy lista para ello…

**-¿La primera? **

**-Sí claro** – le tome la mano por encima de la mesa – **es la primera cita que tendrán Quinn y Rachel… antes habían salido Sarah y Rachel** – pronunciar mi nombre como si ya no fuera esa persona, me dolió y comprendí la gravedad del asunto. Si de verdad soy Quinn… Sarah ya no existirá más…

**-Perfecto** – sus ojos brillaron de emoción pura **\- ¿A dónde me llevaras?**

**-Ya se me ocurrirá algo cariño **– le guiñe el ojo terminando de desayunar – **me duchare y ya miramos hacia dónde vamos**

**-¿Le pido el auto a Santana?**

**-No, tranquila** – tome una respiración profunda **– abajo ahí otro auto, podemos usar ese…**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Sí claro** – le sonreí levantándome de la mesa – **si mi BMW y mi Audi te impresionan… este te dejara con la boca abierta –** me dirigí a las escaleras dejando el plato sobre la mesa del comedor

**-¿Qué auto es?** – escuche cuando llegue al segundo piso

**-Un Ferrari** – lo último que escuche fue un gritillo de emoción

* * *

_Les comento que intente escribir "Fuiste tú" pero no logre pasar de las quinientas palabras, les ruego me tengan más paciencia con ese. Si son buenos con los comentarios, nos leemos mañana a esta hora ;)_


	17. Bonji

**Narra Frannie**

**-Este ha sido un fin de semana de locos** – Santana se encontraba bebiendo cerveza - **¿No estás bebiendo como mucho Santana?**

**-Lo normal** – si claro, lo normal. Llevo un par de días aquí y ya la he visto tomarse varias cervezas **\- ¿A qué horas vienen la rubia y Berry?**

**-No lo sabemos** – Kurt se encontraba revisando unos papeles de – imagino yo – su trabajo – **Rachel solo mando un mensaje diciéndonos que tendrían su segunda cita pero eso fue hace ya casi cinco horas**

**-¿Al fin en donde andaba Quinn?**

**-Había salido a trotar a las cinco de la mañana –** Kurt se encogió de hombros – al parecer no podía dormir y se le hizo fácil salir a correr

**-Ella ha cambiado mucho…** \- la voz de mi madre sonó lejana y distraída, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta – **ya no es la misma niña que era hace dos años…todo en ella ha cambiado**

**-Físicamente sigue igual** – Santana se sentó al lado de mi madre alcanzándole un vaso con agua de hiervas para los nervios – **pero si hay que admitir que su personalidad si cambio por completo**

**-Es una nueva Quinn… lo que sea que haya hecho mi padre en estos dos años con ella, no fue precisamente malo**

**-¿Malo?** – Santana se termino de golpe su cerveza - **¿Es que acaso no te figaste en los autos que conduce o en el lugar en donde vive? **

**-Russell la ha mantenido muy bien…**

**-Y trabaja en un buen restaurante como lo es el "The Rivers Café? **

**-¿Trabaja en un restaurante?** – mi madre los miro confundidos. Creo que en algún momento mencionamos esa información ¿No?

**-Sí, ella trabaja como cocinera en ese restaurante, en el que para poder tener una buena mesa y no tener que esperar mucho ahí que sacar una reservación con antelación.**

**-¡Vaya! **– Exclamo sorprendida – **mi hija definitivamente ha cambiado mucho, antes no me la hubiese podido imaginar cocinando **

**-Yo tengo es una duda… -** Santana estaba jugando con sus manos mientras miraba fijamente a mi mamá **\- ¿En qué momento le diremos de la existencia de Beth?**

**-Primero hay que hablar con Shelby… comentarle lo que ha sucedido y concretar una visita para que Beth y Quinn se reencuentren** – aseguro mi madre

**-Es lo más pertinente, la pobre criatura está creciendo sin su madre biológica, creyendo lo que todos nosotros habíamos creído hasta hace poco… ¿Cuándo les avisaremos a los demás?** – pregunto Kurt directamente a Santana

**-No lo sé… eso toca hablarlo es con Berry… pero ella ahorita está en otro mundo, con el regreso de Quinn va hacer muy difícil que nos regale así sea un minuto de su tiempo –** el lugar quedo en silencio. Entiendo que Rachel haya recuperado a su novia y quiera pasar todo el tiempo con ella, pero ella también es mi hermana, ella también es una hija, y tanto mi madre como yo tenemos todo el derecho de poder pasar tiempo con Quinn, antes de que nos toque regresar a Los Ángeles, pero viendo las cosas como van… lo más pertinente seria pedir un traslado para Nueva York… pero hay que considerar todas las opciones, como por ejemplo ¿Qué pasaría si Russell se entera que mi mamá y yo nos venimos a vivir a Nueva York? Lo más seguro y conociéndolo, seria llevarse a Quinn lejos de nosotros y por lo que pide ver en la casa en la que vive, ha viajado por varias partes del mundo.

-**No niegues que fue divertido… **\- la voz de mi hermana, nos saco a todos de nuestros respectivos pensamientos, ya había regresado de su cita con Rachel.

**-¿Divertido?** – La voz enojada de Rachel, contrastaba con la risa alegre de Quinn – **casi muero **

**-Exagerada **– seguía riéndose. Nunca había escuchado reír tanto a mi hermana, y ahora que lo pienso, eso es triste – **solo fueron unos cuantos metros**

**-¡Es la última vez que voy contigo a un parque de diversiones**! – Rachel arrojaba su bolso sobre la única silla que había desocupada en la sala

**-No niegues que te encanto** – mi hermana se recostó en el marco después de haber cerrado la puerta **\- ¡Buenas tardes noches a todos!** – nos saludo después de revisar su reloj, y es que eran casi las seis y media de la noche – **lamento la tardanza pero aquí la señorita no quería lanzarse de un "bonji" de 4 metros de altura**

**-¿Rachel lanzándose de un aparato de esos? ¡Eso lo tengo que ver! **– exclamo Kurt mirando divertidamente a Rachel que seguía con el ceño fruncido

**-La verás la próxima vez que vayamos** – le guiño el ojo antes de quitar el bolso de Rachel y sentarse en esa silla - ¿**Cómo les ha ido?**

**-Bien…**\- únicamente yo respondí, todos la miraban fijamente - **¿Tienes alguna pregunta?**

**-Eh…sí **– respondió rascándose la cabeza – **Hay una pregunta que me ha rondado la mente toda la noche** – se sonrojo agachando la cabeza ¡Eso es raro! **\- ¿Tengo otro nombre?**

**-Sí** – mi madre respondió levantándose para tomarla de las manos **– tu nombre completo es Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Bueno…es que anoche pensaba que si como Sarah tenía dos nombres… como Quinn también debía tener ¿no?** – nos miro a todos, antes de detener sus mirada en nuestra madre

**-¿Cómo era el nombre de Sarah cariño?** – mi madre se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, mientras ella únicamente cerraba los ojos

**-Sarah Emily Hart** – respondió sin abrir los ojos – **se suponía que era hija única y que mi madre había fallecido el día de mi parto** – abrió los ojos antes de abrazar a mi madre – **me alegra que no haya sido así –** le dio un beso en la mejilla – **chicas si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrían llevar mis autos hasta el departamento?** – Nos pidió a Santana y a mí – **yo las traeré de regreso**

**-¿En que nos traerás? ¿En taxi? **– ironizo Santana levantándose del sofá

**-Eh… -** se rasco la cabeza indecisa – **no, las traeré de regreso en el auto que tengo abajo…yo iría con ustedes y vendría a traerlas**

**-¿Qué auto tienes abajo Quinn?** – curioseo Kurt

**-Un Ferrari negro, caben cuatro personas**

**-¡UN FERRARI!** – no se supo quien grito más duro - **¿Cómo demonios tienes un Ferrari? **– Santana se acerco a ella con los ojos increíblemente abiertos

-**Eh…es de mi padre** – vi a mi hermana tragar saliva algo asustada por la mirada de la latina ¿Qué te han hecho Quinn?

**-Vayan a llevar los autos y vienen a cenar **– nos ordeno mi madre - ¿**Te quedas a cenar Quinn?**

**-Eh…sí –** asintió algo insegura – **ahora volvemos** – las tres salimos del departamento en completo silencio. Los autos los habíamos dejado en la calle, y al salir los vimos tal cual los habíamos dejado la noche anterior, pero tras ellos, efectivamente había un Ferrari negro, que imponía presencia con solo mirarlo - **¿Van ustedes tras de mí o delante mío?** – nos pregunto desbloqueando el Ferrari, ella lo llevaría.

**-Tú adelante** – aseguro Santana - **¿Una carrera hasta tu departamento?** – nos reto la latina

**-Si ustedes quieren no hay problema alguno** – se encogió de hombros abriendo la puerta del Ferrari – **pero yo no corro, si quieren me esperan… pero yo no corro – dicho esto se adentro en el auto cerrando la puerta**

**-Tiene tres coches deportivos y la maldita no corre ¡Increíble!** – fue lo último que escuche de Santana antes de sentarme en el BMW; espere hasta que Quinn arrancara para salir tras ella. Si Santana quería correr, lo tendría que hacer ella sola.

Nos tomo cerca de cuarenta minutos llegar al departamento de Quinn, el tráfico a esta hora en nueva york es impresionante. Guardamos los dos autos, mientras Quinn nos esperaba afuera montada en el Ferrari, cuando salimos, la vimos recostada contra la ventana con la mirada perdida. Lentamente toque la ventanilla para que se percatara de que ya habíamos vueltos, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, desbloqueo el auto y nos permitió el ingreso. Refunfuñando Santana se hizo en la parte de atrás, dejándome a mí, como copiloto

**-¿Me acompañarían a visitar a mi hermano a la cárcel?** – Esa pregunta nos dejo a Santana y a mí en estado catatónico, llevábamos varios minutos en silencio y únicamente rompía ese silencio para hacer esa pregunta **– le pregunte a Rachel pero no me respondió nada, solo que él, está en una prisión en Texas**

**-¿Quieres ir a verlo?**

**-Sí bueno **– se encogió de hombros deteniéndose en un semáforo – **es mi hermano ¿No? **– Me miro directamente a los ojos, a lo que únicamente pude asentir – **y el tiene el mismo derecho que tú de saber que estoy viva**

**-Tienes razón… **\- mi voz salió en un triste susurro

**-Tengo muchas preguntas en la cabeza –** manejaba con cuidado, sin sobrepasar el límite de velocidad – **son pocas cosas las que se…como que hay una chica que se llama Beth y es importante para mi**

**-¿Sabes quién es Beth?** – Santana se acerco a la división de ambos asientos mirando atentamente a Quinn - **¿La recuerdas?**

**-No –** negó rápidamente **– pero tenía un tatuaje de ella, debió ser importante… le pregunte a Rachel y me dijo que Beth seguía siendo importante ¿Saben quién es?**

**-Haremos unas cuantas llamadas y te llevaremos a verla ¿Te parece? **– le dije y ella solo sonrió asintiendo

**-Pero después de ver a mi hermano…** \- esa idea no se le iría de la cabeza por lo visto


	18. Google

**Narra Quinn**

**-¿Estas completamente segura de querer visitar a Lucían?** – Santana volvió a cuestionarme como por quinta vez. Durante toda la cena, ninguna fue capaz de darme un motivo valido por el cual no debía ver a mi hermano mayor

**-¿Tan mala era mi relación con él para que no quieran que lo visite?** – en mi voz se notaba la frustración por no conseguir las respuestas que buscaba, los cinco me miraban a penados pero ninguno decía nada. Fue en ese momento en el que comprendí, que si quería ver a mi hermano, tendría que hacerlo yo sola - **¡Esta bien! No iré a visitarlo** – observe por la ventana de aquel pequeño departamento, la ciudad de Nueva York; ruidosa pero a la vez me generaba una calma como ninguna otra - **¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?** – si pensaba viajar sola hasta Texas, al menos debía saber cómo localizarlo y hasta ese momento caí en cuenta, en que no había buscado a Quinn Fabray en la red.

**-Lucían Quinton Fabray** – ¿Tiene mi nombre en masculino? – **a ti te colocamos prácticamente el mismo nombre que a él cuando naciste, porque…**

**-No me interesa saber** – la interrumpí – **no es por ser grosera, pero no me parece algo que venga al tema –** me levante de la mesa **– Gracias por la cena **

**-¿Te vas ya?** – Rachel me miro directamente a los ojos

**-Sí, ya es hora de descansar y ya mañana es… ¿Lunes?** – Dude un momento, hasta que la vi asentir **– mañana a estudiar y a trabajar así que lo mejor será dormir –** le di un beso en los labios – **hasta mañana que descansen**

**-Hasta mañana Quinn **– se despidieron en coro mientras yo salía del departamento. Al llegar al auto, saque mi teléfono conectándolo al sistema de audio que traía integrado el automóvil.

**-¿Steve?** – pregunte cuando me contestaron. Conducía directamente hacia el departamento para armar una pequeña maleta, mi plan consistía en tomar el primer vuelo hacia Texas, y así estar de nuevo aquí antes de que alguien notase que yo había ido a visitarlo

**S: Hola Sarah ¿Cómo estas cariño?**

**-Bien mi príncipe **– me detuve en un semáforo en rojo mientas tomaba un respiro profundo – **necesito que me hagas un favor y mañana me excuses en clases, tengo algo importante que hacer y no puede dar más espera.**

**S: Tranquila mi vida, yo te cubro.**

**-Gracias Steve** – colgué la llamada luego de despedirnos. Posteriormente llame a Joshua pidiéndole otro día de vacaciones, a este paso me iba a quedar sin trabajo.

Al llegar al departamento. Tome una pequeña maleta negra y en ella comencé a empacar la ropa que necesitaría para mi corto viaje y mi computadora. Dormir esta noche en Texas si era posible y viajar el martes temprano. Me pegue un duchazo rápido y mientras me vestía, esperaba que el taxi que había solicitado por teléfono llegara a recogerme.

Las cuatro de la mañana marcaba mi reloj, aún no había arreglado las dos horas de diferencia, pero aquí me encontraba esperando que el chico revisara en el sistema si había alguna habitación disponible para poder dormir un poco.

**-Tenemos únicamente disponible la suite presidencia **– me indico sin siquiera mirarme – **tiene un costo de 1849 dólares la noche.**

**-¿Qué incluye?** – pregunte mirándolo fijamente, a lo que el chico se ruborizo

**-La suite presidencial cuenta con dos habitaciones, dos baños, una sala de estar, un mini bar y una pequeña cocina por si la señorita quiere cocinar.**

**-¿Acceso a internet?** – si algo me había enseñado viajar por el mundo, era que no todos los hoteles contaban con el servicio de Wifi.

-**Si señorita** – me entrego un papel – **esta es la contraseña para que pueda acceder… ¿Con que medio desea pagar?**

**-Con tarjeta de débito **– pague la suite con mi tarjeta, si llegaba a pagar algo con las tarjetas que me había dado mi papá, sería cuestión de tiempo para que notara que había estado en Houston Texas y eso era lo que menos esperaba.

**-Muy bien señorita** – me regreso mi tarjeta llamando al botones – **Stuart le colaborara con su equipaje, que tenga una linda estancia **

**-Muchas gracias –** seguí al botones hasta el ascensor, que nos llevó hasta la última planta de aquel moderno hotel **– gracias** – le di la propina al botones cuando ya estuve en la suite. Y tal y como había dicho el chico de la recepción, esta contaba con dos habitaciones, un gran televisor en la mitad de ambas con un sofá en corte de L. un mini bar que seguramente ahora más tarde asaltaría y un mueble en donde podía dejar la computadora.

Entre mi equipaje hacia la habitación que daba hacia un hermoso parque iluminado por hermosas luciérnagas. Solo el sonido de estos animales y uno que otro gato que vagabundeaba buscando su comida, era lo que se escuchaba.

Me deje únicamente en ropa interior y me dispuse a descansar. Sería un día largo, por lo que programe la alarma para las nueve de la mañana y como seguía sin arreglar la diferencia horaria, sonaría cerca de las siete de la mañana.

El sonido de la alarma mezclado con el canto de los pájaros que se encontraban en el parque; resonaban en la habitación, un hermoso despertar si me lo preguntas. Raudamente me duche y me aliste para el pesado día.

**-Veamos que encontramos de Lucían Quinton Fabray** – me dije a mi misma mientras prendía la computadora. Había pedido el servicio al cuarto, para que me llevaran un suculento desayuno – **muy bien… veamos que secretos tienes chico –** varias páginas en Google aparecieron ante mis ojos.

Al darle clic en la primera, salió un chico alto, con los ojos avellanas, muy parecidos a los míos a decir verdad. Varios tatuajes adornaban su cuello y su cabello era castaño con destellos rubios.

**-Servicio al cuarto** – a paso torpe me acerque a la puerta, permitiéndole el ingreso al chico con el carrito que llevaba mi desayuno - **¿Necesitas algo más? **– me pregunto el chico después de sacar la bandeja y dejar la comida servida y caliente en la mesa

-**Así está bien. Gracias** – cerré la puerta después de que salió, dejando que el aroma a tocino se filtrara en la habitación. Mmm dulce tocino.

Después de desayunar, observe mi reloj, eran las once de la mañana, por lo tanto las nueve en Houston, así que continúe con mi búsqueda sobre Lucían.

El primer artículo que abrió, en donde salía la foto del chico salía con el siguiente encabezado

"…_Después de varios meses de cacería, el peligroso delincuente Lucían Quinton Fabray, sindicado de múltiples asesinatos y violaciones. Fue detenido en las afueras de Indianápolis, completamente alcoholizado gritando textualmente __**Es mi culpa que mi hermana haya fallecido**__ según investigaciones que realizo la policía, la hermana menor del fugitivo Quinn Fabray habría fallecido en un trágico accidente, hace un par de días en Ohio…" _

"…_Lucían Fabray es trasladado a la cárcel de máxima seguridad en Houston – Texas. En donde seguirá cumpliendo la condena ya establecida por el tribunal de Ohio por el asesinato de seis personas y la violación de más de diez mujeres…"_

Mis ojos permanecían pegados a la pantalla de la computadora, mientras que mi mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba leyendo ¿Asesino? ¿Violador? ¿Este sujeto en verdad es familiar mío?

**-Es hora de saber quién es Quinn Fabray** – me bebí de golpe lo último que quedaba de mi jugo de naranja antes de escribir "_mi nombre_" en Google. Varios enlaces se abrieron luego de un par de segundos.

"…_Trágica muerte de la hija del reconocido empresario Russell Fabray…"_

"…_Lucy Quinn Fabray, hermana de uno de los violadores en serie que azotaron los últimos años a Ohio, murió trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico en Dayton…"_

"… _New Directions le dedica su triunfo en las nacionales de coros, a la integrante fallecida de su coro, Quinn Fabray, quien falleció camino al evento…"_

**-¡Vaya!-** no sabía que pensar. Solo salía una foto mía, en donde aparecían Rachel, Santana, Kurt y un grupo de chicos de los cuales no conocía a ninguno **– Puede que si sea Quinn Fabray** – con ese pensamiento me levante de la mesa, caminando hacia el baño para poder refrescar mi rostro, que hasta ese momento permanecía rojo.

Me coloque la misma chaqueta que tenía el día de ayer y salí hacia la recepción en donde le solicite al chico que me pudiese facilitar un taxi que me llevara hacia la penitenciaria.

Mientras iba de camino, por mi mente pasaron diversos escenarios de mi encuentro con Lucían. Sabía que estaba preso, pero no tenía ni idea de que era por asesinato y violación ¿Por eso era que no quería que lo visitara? No importa lo que haya hecho, el sigue siendo mi sangre, mi hermano.

-**Es aquí señorita** – la voz del taxista me saco de mis pensamientos – **tenga mucho cuidado, aquí están los peores criminales del país.**

**-Gracias** – le pague la carrera y a paso lento pero seguro, me encamine hacia la entrada de la cárcel **\- Buenos días** – salude al guardia, que únicamente me respondió con una media sonrisa

**-Buenos días señorita –** me saludo una guardia - **¿En qué le podemos colaborar?**

**-Vengo a visitar a mi hermano** – me rasque la cabeza – **tengo entendido que las visitas son los domingos pero ayer se me hizo imposible viajar a visitarlo y mañana debo tomar un vuelo hacia Europa y no sé cuando regrese**

**-¿Quién es su hermano? – **me pregunto el guardia que me había sonreído

**-Lucían Fabray** – ambos inmediatamente me miraron fijamente

-**Nadie ha venido a visitarlo desde que ha estado aquí detenido**

**-Bueno eso suena bastante triste** – murmure indignada

**-Siga a mi compañero, él la guiara hasta la sala de interrogatorio, mientras yo voy por el recluso ¿Cómo es su nombre? **

**-Sarah –** respondí entregándole mi credencial – **somos hermanos pero a mí no me reconoció nuestro padre **– bromee cuando vio que los apellidos no coincidían

-**Pues si se parecen físicamente** – acoto el guardia que estaba esperando que lo siguiera

-**Siga a mi compañero y en cuanto termine su visita, le devolveremos su documento** – asentí caminando tras el guardia. Sentía como todo el cuerpo me temblaba. Una ansiedad subía por la boca de mi estómago estancándose en mi garganta, formando un nudo que se acrecentó cuando vi las cinco llamadas de Rachel.

**-Espere aquí, en un momento vendrá su hermano** – el guardia salió dejándome allí sola. Aprovechando el momento, saque mi teléfono mandándole un mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que no podía hablar en este momento, que la llamaba en un rato. Alcance a guardar el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un guardia con un chico, bastante musculoso, con la mirada agachada

-¿**Quién eres?** – su voz ronca, me dejaba ver que había – al menos – llorado hacia muy poco – **Nadie me visita nunca** – en ningún momento me miro a los ojos

**-Pero yo si necesitaba visitarte** – su mirada rápidamente abandono el suelo para situarse en mis ojos; ojos que veían como ese chico rudo, empezaba a sollozar desolado

**-¿Lucy?**

* * *

_Próximo capitulo: Lucy y Lucían; narrado por Lucían._

_Lamento la demora. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar ;)_


	19. Lucy Y Lucían

**Lucían**

Mi vida siempre estuvo llena de bajas y de elementos inconclusos que me llevaron a desviarme del camino bien. Sin apenas darme cuenta había asesinado y violado a varias mujeres, siempre rogándole a Dios que nada de eso le fuera a pasar a mis hermanas; el tiempo paso, estuve en la cárcel un par de Años, siempre en custodia de un guardia, enojado con el mundo, enojado con mi padre, pero principalmente siempre enojado conmigo mismo.

Hacía poco más de dos años, mi vida había vuelto a cambiar radicalmente con la repentina muerte de mi pequeña Lucy. Recuerdo bien ese día, llamaba a mi mamá para avisarle que me encontraba bien y que pronto partiría hacia un nuevo estado cuando me dijo las palabras que más duro han calado en mi corazón "_Quinton, Lucy falleció ayer en un accidente de tránsito_" palabras que aun me atormentan en mis pesadillas he soñado las posibles maneras en que debió morir mi hermana; esa es una cruz que debo cargar de por vida, me atormenta y siempre, siempre me despierto llorando.

Pero hoy, un lunes cualquiera. Fernand el guardia de turno, entra a mi celda diciéndome que alguien vino a visitarme ¿Quién me viene a visitar? Nadie visita a este prisionero, ni siquiera mi madre o mi hermana Frannie han venido alguna vez.

**-¿Quién eres?** – Mi voz suena ronca, consecuencias del llanto silencioso que me invadió esta madrugada **– Nadie nunca me visita** – no levante los ojos, no quería verle la cara, el guardia me terminaba de quitar los grilletes de las manos y los pies.

**-Pero yo si necesitaba verte –** mis ojos rápidamente buscaron los de la chica, dejándome completamente paralizado. Un sollozo involuntario salió de mi boca al tiempo que el guardia salía de la habitación.

**-¿Lucy? **

**-Eh…sí creo que si –** la vi frunciendo el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza – quiero decir, sí soy Lucy

**-¿Estás segura?** – aunque mi voz sonaba débil y mi nariz moqueaba, claramente pude percibir que no estaba completamente convencida.

-**Pues segura no estoy** – bufo sentándose en la silla – **por eso vine a verte, quiero que tú me digas quien soy **–me señalo la silla frente a ella para que me sentara – **quiero decir, se quién eres** – se encogió de hombros **– te busque en Google antes de venir a verte **– se sonrojo agachando la mirada

**-No entiendo **

Respiro profundamente antes de responder mirándome directamente a los ojos – **hace un par de días conocí a una chica llamada Rachel Berry** – se paso las manos por el rostro – **esta chica inmediatamente atrajo mi atención, empezamos a salir después de unos días… pero el sábado fui a su casa, con la intención de invitarla a nuestra segunda cita** \- ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? – **y en su casa habían varias personas que yo no conocía; estaban dos mujeres rubias, que respondían al nombre de Frannie y Judy Fabray** – me vi incapaz de decir alguna palabra por lo que ella continuo hablando – **me dijeron que mi verdadero nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray y que al parecer debía haber muerto hace más de dos años en un accidente de auto en Ohio**

**-¿Te dijeron que te llamas Lucy Quinn Fabray? **

**-Hicieron una prueba de ADN que arrojaba que era o soy hermana de Frannie… por lo tanto tuya**

**-¿Antes de eso no sabías que te llamabas Quinn?**

**-No –** negó rápidamente tomando mi mano – **cuando conocí a Rachel, mi nombre es o era Sarah Hart**

**-¿Cómo sabes de mi? **– pregunte sin ser capaz de retirar la mano de la suya

**-Ellas me dijeron que tenía un hermano que se llama Lucían** – giro el cuello haciendo que este sonara – **pero siempre me sacaban alguna escusa así que decidí venir yo sola a visitarte y averiguar la verdad.**

**-¿Ósea que eres mi hermana?** – creo que a estas alturas ya esta respondía de esa pregunta pero quería cerciorarme. Ella solo asintió entregándome una hoja doblada – _**"…Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior se determino que Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart, tiene un 50.0% de genes en común, por lo que el laboratorio determina que son hermanas completas…" **_**¿Hermanas completas?**

**-Ese es el termino científico para decir hermanas de padre y madre creo** – sonreía tímidamente ¿En serio esta es mi hermana? - **¿Por qué me miras así? Así me miran todos cuando digo o algo, como si tuviera algo en la cara **

**-Es raro** – conteste tratando de bajar el nudo que tenía en mi garganta – **antes de que hablemos de lo que quieras hablar ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?**

**-No esperaba menos** – se levanto rodeando la mesa abrazándome fuertemente ¡Dios! Hacia muchísimo tiempo que mi Lucy no me abrazaba.

**-¿Qué quieres saber?** – le pregunte después de casi cinco minutos abrazándonos

**-¿Quién era yo?** – sus profundos ojos, idénticos a los míos me miraban con un brillo inocente

-Eres Lucy Quinn Fabray – la primera vez que vi ese brillo en sus ojos fue antes de que me arrestaran – **mi hermana menor, yo tenía seis años cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron que venias en camino** – desvié mi mirada hacia la fría pared en donde sabía que estaba un guardia pendiente de nosotros – **fuiste la consentida de la casa durante un tiempo pero con el pasar de los años…**

**-¿Qué paso? **

**-Nuestro padre comenzó a tratarte diferente **– suspire volviendo mi mirada a ella

**-¿Qué tan diferente?**

**-Cuando tenía quince años papá empezó a tratarte diferente porque sufrías de sobrepeso, empezó a reducirte las porciones de comida para que te vieras igual a Frannie **– su mirada se veía confundía pero aun inocente – **después empecé a cometer error tras error y termine pagándolos en la cárcel. Tiempo después llegaste a la cárcel en donde yo estaba, fuiste por primera vez a visitarme**

**-¿Mucho tiempo después?**

**-Unos tres – cuatro años más o menos** – asintió con la mirada apagada – **físicamente habías cambiado mucho. Estabas mucho más delgada, tenías horadada la nariz y el cabello pintado de rosado **

**-¿¡Que!? ¿Es una broma?** – la vi tocarse el cabello

**-No cariño** – suspire mientras ella fruncía el ceño - **¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?**

**-Perdí la memoria en el accidente, solo recuerdo cosas después, no de antes**

**-¿Con quién estabas viviendo?**

**-Con mi papá** – saco una foto y me la entrego

**-¿Russell?** – la fuerza que hice al ver quién era, hizo la foto añicos.

**-Sí, así dicen que se llama…aunque yo lo conozco es como Richard Hart**

**-¿Richard? **– Ella asintió lentamente **\- ¿Quieres contarme que paso contigo después del accidente?**

**-Claro **– tomo aire – **me desperté en un hospital con varios cables alrededor de mi cuerpo, no podía mover las piernas** – el corazón comenzó a dolerme – **no recordaba nada, pero en un momento entro un señor diciendo que era mi padre, que se llamaba Richard y que mi nombre era Sarah, poco después nos fuimos a vivir a Los Ángeles en donde comencé mi terapia para volver a caminar** – se rasco el mentón haciendo una mueca graciosa que me hizo reír mientras ella fruncía la nariz graciosamente – **después me fui a vivir a Nueva York en donde vivo actualmente, trabajo como chef en un restaurante y estudio gastronomía. Tenía entendido que era hija única pero…** \- se encogió de hombros

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclame divertido – **me has resumido tu vida de dos años a unas cuantas palabras**

**-Lo mismo has hecho tú **– me saco la lengua. Me gusta esta versión de mi hermana.

**-¿Qué harás ahora?**

**-Espero que me digan quien carajos es Beth** – abrí mis ojos de golpe y ella me miro sonriendo de lado – ¡**Tú lo sabes! Dimelo**

**-No creo que sea prudente cariño** – tome su mano mientras ella hacia un tierno puchero

**-Pero quiero saber quién era…porque tenía un tatuaje con su nombre**

**-Antes de responderte ¿Recuperaras alguna vez la memoria?**

**-Los médicos dicen que ya no** – se encogió de hombros – **de mi pasado solo se lo que tú me has dicho y lo poco que me ha dicho Rachel y sus amigos. Pero dime ¿Quién es Beth?**

**-Beth…es mi sobrina**

**-¿Frannie tiene una hija? **– Negué con la cabeza, así que ella frunció el ceño, hasta que abrió sus ojos **\- ¿Mi hija?** – Asentí **\- ¿¡Tengo una hija!?** – Se levanto de golpe de la mesa caminando por el pequeño cuarto - **¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tengo una hija? **

**-¡Hey! cálmate** – me pare y la abrace por la espalda – **no conozco bien la historia, pero la diste en adopción **

**-¿Por qué?** – su voz sonó rota por lo que la gire y la abrace como solo un hermano mayor lo sabe hacer

**-Tú me contaste que Russell te había echado de casa cuando se entero que Beth venia en camino **– le di un beso en la cabeza mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar – **tenias dieciséis años, ninguno de nuestros padres te apoyo**

**-¿Volví a saber de ella? **

**-Sí cariño** – ella me abrazo con fuerza – **cuando escape de la cárcel, me quede un corto tiempo en casa y pude conocer a tu hija**

**-¿La conoces?** – Asentí - **¿Cómo es?**

**-Es rubia como tú y tiene nuestros ojos –** se separo de mi, por lo que aproveche para limpiar las lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos – **por lo que Judy me ha dicho en las cartas que me manda, Beth la reconoce a ella como su abuela y a Frannie como su tía**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene? **– sus nariz se había colocado roja lo que le daba un aspecto adorable

**-Cinco o seis… no estoy seguro **

**\- ¿Y quién la cuida es buena persona?**

**-Es la madre biológica de Rachel** – se alejo de mi sorprendida – **Eh… que las sorpresas no han terminado** – la tome de la mano obligándola a sentarse nuevamente – **la trata bien, Beth es una niña muy inteligente y por suerte se parece a ti y no a su padre**

**-¿Su padre? ¿Lo conoces?**

**-Sí lo conocí cuando estuve en Lima** – mi cara debió darle a entender que no me caía muy bien ese sujeto

**-No sé qué hacer** – se cubrió la cara sollozando

**-Ser tú misma** – me agache levantándole el mentón – **la chica que has venido siendo desde hace dos años **– le bese la nariz cuando el guardia entro dándonos a entender que había acabado la visita – **sabes dónde estoy por si me necesitas**

**-Cuídate mucho** – me abrazo con un sentimiento que hizo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente y mis ojos llorarán

**-Tú también cariño** – le deje otro beso en la cabeza – **cuídate **– me separe de ella dejando que el guardia me pusiera los grilletes de nuevo **– te quiero Lucy**

**-Y yo a ti Lucían…**


	20. Llegó la hora

**Narra Rachel**

**-Quinn nada que me contesta el teléfono** – llevaba toda la mañana intentado contactarme con ella y únicamente se había dignado a mandarme un mensaje que decía que no podía hablar, que me llamaba al rato ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo para que no me contestara?

**-Quieres dejar de ser tan paranoica Berry** – como siempre Santana entraba en la habitación con una pijama bastante corta – **seguramente debe estar en clase y por la hora debe estarlo**

**-No se Santana tengo un mal presentimiento** – me deje caer de espaldas en el sofá

**-No pienses ma**l – saco el jugo de naranja de la nevera - **¿Tú no deberías estar en el teatro?**

**-Nos dieron el día libre – **resople cruzada de brazos **– al parecer la hija del director se enfermo**

**-Aprovecha entonces el día Berry **

**-Eso intento, pero mi novia no me contesta el teléfono **

**-Pobre Quinn –** murmuro entre dientes – **aprovecha el tiempo idiota** – me lanzo un cojín a la cabeza **– utiliza la cabeza para pensar un momento en los demás y no solo en ti** – negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse – **me iré a bañar**

¿Pensar en los demás? La frase de Santana comenzó a calar dentro de mi mente, dejándome desconectada por varios minutos del mundo exterior, hasta que mi mirada se centró en la mesita de café que había cerca a la ventana en donde había una foto de mi princesa… ¡Beth!

**-¡Oh Dios!** – Rápidamente me levante de la silla buscando mi teléfono, tenía que llamar a Shelby para contarle las ultimas noticias - **¿Dónde cayo?** – por más que buscaba el teléfono, menos lo encontraba… hasta que comenzó a sonar – **allí estas… Hola…**

…**: Hola Rachel**

**-¡Hola Shelby! **

**S: ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien…Shelby tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante** – me apresure a cortar cualquier intento de conversación que ella quisiera establecer

**S: ¿Qué sucede cariño?**

**-Lo mejor será que te sientes **– me recosté nuevamente en el sofá esperando que Shelby me diera el visto bueno – **sucedió algo con Quinn…**

**S: ¿Con Quinn? **

**-Necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿Okay?...** – comencé a relatarle los últimos eventos que habían sucedido en casi dos semanas, como había conocido a Sarah y esta había resultado ser Quinn

**S: ¿Pero están seguras de que es Quinn?** – me pregunto cuando termine de contarle

**-Sí, Frannie se hizo una prueba de ADN con ella y dio positivo **– la escuche suspirar

**S: ¡Dios! ¿¡Pero que carajos pensaba Russell!? – **Escuche un fuerte golpe – **lo siento se me callo el teléfono** – hablo antes de que pudiera preguntar – **tengo que hablar con Beth…**

**-¿Qué le dirás?**

**S: No lo sé… Beth es una niña muy inteligente… iremos mañana… hablare con ella hoy en la cena ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¿Mañana?**

**S: Sí, no es justo para ninguna de las dos, que sigan separadas…si están seguras que es Quinn… no tiene sentido que siga separa de Beth… no lo merecen**

**-Te veré mañana** – se despidió cortando la llamada

**-¿Shelby vendrá mañana**? – La voz de Santana resonó lejos en mi mente, por lo que solo pude asentir – **creo que también sería bueno avisarle a Puck**

**-¿No está en la fuerza armada?** – pregunte levantándome del sillón mirando fijamente el teléfono esperando que Quinn me llamara

**-Sí, pero no está en un campo de concentración, podemos contactarlo y pedirle que venga cuando salga de permiso**

**-Llámalo y dile que cuando tenga tiempo…se pase por el departament**o – bufe abandonando el teléfono encaminándome hacia la cocina

**-¿Sigues esperando que Quinn te llame? –** Asentí sirviendo un poco de limonada – **¿Por qué no vas al restaurante?** – La mire automáticamente – **digo puedes llegarle de sorpresa y almorzar con ella antes de que entre a trabajar**

**-Eres un genio Santana **– mire el reloj, eran las doce y media – **ya habrá salido del instituto** – corrí rápidamente a colocarme una chaqueta **– iré al restaurante a ver a mi chica, nos vemos más tarde **– con el ánimo renovado, salí en búsqueda de un taxi que me llevase hasta el restaurante

Un par de minutos más tarde, había pagado diez dólares y caminaba con una sonrisa hacia la puerta del "The River Café"

**-Hola** – salude a Joshua cuando lo vi cargando unas cajas

-**Hola señorita Berry ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien gracias… esta Quinn… **

**-¿Quinn?** – lo vi frunciendo el ceño mientras descargaba las cajas

**-Sarah perdona…** \- me maldije mentalmente por olvidar que ellos la conocen es como Sarah

**-Ah… Sarita** – asentí algo molesta por el diminutivo **– me llamo ayer a pedirme permiso para ausentarse hoy del trabajo** – se encogió de hombros

**-¿Permiso?**

**-Sí, me llamo bien tarde ayer para decirme que hoy no podría venir a trabajar**

**-Ah vale gracias**

**-¿Le quieres dejar algún mensaje?** – me pregunto acomodando las cajas tras el mostrador

**-No, está bien. Gracias** – me marche de allí completamente desanimada y angustiada ¿Por qué habrá pedido permiso para no venir a trabajar?

Saque el teléfono y volví a marcar su número pero me enviaba al buzón de voz. Derrotada volví al departamento en donde ya estaban Judy y Frannie

**-¿Cómo te fue con Quinn?** – fue lo primero que escuche cuando entre en el departamento

**-No estaba** – arroje mi chaqueta en el sofá – **ayer llamo para pedir permiso y no ir a trabajar**

**-¿No estaba? **– las tres me miraron fijamente

-Nop – resople sentándome en el butacón de la cocina

**-Eso está raro pe… -** lo que estaba por decir Frannie fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono

**-Es Quinn **– les anuncie cuando saque el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta – **Hola cariño**

**Q: Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien… ¿Estas bien? Te fui a buscar al restaurante y Joshua me dijo que no habías ido a trabajar** – Santana me estaba haciendo señas para que lo colocara en altavoz, así que apenas termine de hablar hice lo que me pidió

**Q: Sí, bueno yo…** \- se aclaró la voz – **tuve que hacer un viaje de último minuto y tuve que viajar anoche **

**-¿Pero está todo bien? – **le pregunte mirando hacia la cocina, en donde las tres mujeres estaban pendientes a lo que hablaba con Quinn

**Q: Sí, bueno me entere de cosas que no sabía**

**-¿Cosas de Quinn?**

**Q: Algo así… Mañana te cuento**

**-¿Mañana?**

**Q: Sí, mañana en la mañana sale mi vuelo hacia Nueva York, así que supongo que recorreré un poco la ciudad**

**-¿En dónde estás?**

**Q: En… -** comenzó a titubear colocándonos a todas en alerta – **En San Francisco **– respiro profundamente **– solo… solo quiero estar sola un rato y asimilar lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida** – asentí recordando que ella no me veía

**-Tienes toda la razón cariño**

**Q: Te veré mañana… te quiero… saludes** – fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar

-**No sé ustedes pero Quinn sonaba algo extraña**

**-Ya mañana sabremos qué le pasa a Fabgay –** Santana resoplo agarrando su chaqueta – **debo irme… hablamos en la noche**

El resto del día pasó sin mayor contratiempo. No volví a saber de Quinn, aunque le mande varios mensajes de texto, solo me respondió uno con un _"Te Quiero_" lo único extraordinario era que los ensayos se habían retrasado otro día, la hija del director aun no mejoraba.

La mañana siguiente llego y al no tener que levantarme temprano, me había tomado la libertad de apagar la alarma, por lo que el sonido del timbre me dejo sentada, cuando volvió a sonar, mi cerebro reacciono y me levante para abrir la puerta

-**Buenos días Rachel** – Shelby entraba en el departamento con una Beth de cinco años comiéndose un chocolate

**-Hola Rachie** – me dio un beso chocludo en la mejilla

**-Hola cariño** – le devolví el beso – **hola Shelby** – le ayude con las dos maletas que traía – **han llegado temprano**

**-Sí, por suerte logramos encontrar un vuelo en la mañana **

**-Rachie… **\- Beth se había sentado en el sofá con sus manos chocolatudas que lo estaban ensuciando - **¿Es cierto que mi mami Quinn está viva?**

**-Sí cariño…**

**-¿Y Podre verla? **– sus ojitos avellanas revelaban la ilusión de ver a su madre

**-En un ratico cariño **– le bese la cabecita – **ella vendrá en un ratico… pero Beth** – me arrodille mirándola fijamente – **Quinn está algo enferma** – suspire cuando ladeo su cabecita – **ella se pegó muy duro en la cabeza y no nos recuerda – **sus ojitos empezaron a empañarse

**-¿No me reconocerá a mí? –** hizo un puchero idéntico a los de su madre

**-Puede que si cariño como puede que no –** la abrace cuando empezó a sollozar – **pero en caso de que no te recuerde, la haremos recordar de acuerdo cariño – **asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, manchándose la cara – **ahora señorita vamos a lavar esas manos **– ella asintió levantándose conmigo para lavarle las manos

-**Mientras hacen eso, yo preparare algo de desayunar **– me informo Shelby **caminando hacia la cocina **

**-Todo estará bien cariño **– abrace a Beth después de que sus manitas quedaron limpias – **ve con mamá Shelby mientras yo me ducho**

**-Sí deberías ducharte, ya apestas Berry** – dicho esto salió corriendo dejándome con la boca abierta, hasta que escuche la risa de Santana

**-Digna hija de su madre **– negó mientras seguía riendo a carcajada limpia

**-Será lindo ver ese reencuentro** – me entre a duchar y pasados unos cuarenta minutos volví a la cocina en donde ya estaban Judy y Frannie

**-¡Buenos días Rache!** – me saludaron todas en coro. Kurt ya se había retirado a trabajar, ahora que lo pienso, casi no lo veo

-**Buenos días** – me dispuse a desayunar cuando mi teléfono sonó **– Es Quinn…** \- todas me miraron por lo que opte contestar en altavoz

**Q: Hola Amor** – esa simple palabra hizo que mi corazón se acelera con fuerza

**-Hola cariño** – me mordí el labio agachando la cabeza

**Q: Acabo de aterrizar en Nueva York –** escuche como sonaba una maleta – **iré a mi departamento a ducharme y dejar la maleta y luego iré a tu casa ¿Está bien?**

**-¿Por qué no vienes directamente?**

**Q: Eh… está bien** – acepto luego de unos segundos – **te veré en unos minutos… cuando consiga un taxi… te quiero**

**-Llego la hora…**

* * *

_Bueno llego el momento del reencuentro de Quinn y Beth... y empezará el drama ;)_


	21. Mi cosa perfecta

**Narra Quinn**

Toda la noche me la había pasado llorando ¿Qué otra cosa me habían ocultado de mi pasado? ¿Quién demonios era yo? ¿Por qué di a mi hija en adopción? Tan mala persona era que mis padres decidieron abandonarme.

Una hija ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo una hija! Y nadie me lo dijo. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que no te revela quien eres realmente? Aparece una mujer que dice ser tú madre, la persona que te ha dado la viva, que se supone que debe velar por ti, y digo se supone porque yo no tengo madre – o al menos no que yo recuerde – pero por lo que he podido averiguar así a grandes rasgos… no es que fuera la gran madre.

Miles de cosas y pensamientos recorrían con fuerza mi mente somnolienta, a duras penas había logrado dormir dos horas, después de darle varias vueltas a la cama por más de tres y haberme fumando un cigarrillo, bien fumado, que apenas mi mente si tuvo conciencia de funcionar correctamente a las 6 de la mañana para prepararme para volver a Nueva York. Lo único claro que tengo – si es que ha eso se le puede llamar claro – es que debo hablar con Rachel, se supone que ella me amaba en aquella época, ella me dirá la verdad o eso quiero pensar, total, la mujer que adopto a mi hija es su madre yo ya no sé ni qué creer. Venía por respuestas a Texas y me voy con más preguntas, pero la única constante es ¿Quién soy yo?

Apenas y si tuve apetito. El estomago lo tenía completamente cerrado desde que vi como esposaban a Lucían de manos y pies, aunque no lo conocía muy bien, esa imagen me perforo por mediamente mi corazón; lo que lo perforo por completo fue el saber que tengo una hija en algún lugar del este inmenso país, una pequeña criaturita que lleva mi sangre. ¡Con razón me dolió cuando me cubrí el tatuaje! Mi mente no lo recordó pero mi corazón sí.

Llegue a nueva york sin mayor problema, tomaba mi maleta de la cinta transportadora, a la vez que sacaba mi teléfono celular para llamar a Rachel; la necesidad de llamarla era tanta que llegue incluso a pensar que algo le había sucedido. Con la maleta en una mano y pegado a la oreja, me encamine hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

**-Hola amor** – la salude apenas me contesto; paralelamente las personas me miraban de reojo al ver las maromas que hacía tratando de parar un taxi

**R: Hola cariño** – esa pequeña palabra hizo que cerrara los ojos mientras mi corazón latía desbocado. El poder que esa mujer tenía sobre mi era cosa de locos.

**-Acabo de aterrizar en Nueva York** – al termina de decir eso, mi maleta tropezó con un pequeño bache, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo **– iré a mi departamento a ducharme y dejar la maleta y luego iré a tu casa ¿Está bien?** – le pregunte mordiéndome el labio

**R: ¿Por qué no vienes directamente? **

**-Eh…** – lo había pensando sí, pero de ahí hacerlo realidad pues… **\- te veré en unos minutos… cuando consiga taxi **– agregue al ver como una muchacha de unos diecinueve años me ganaba el taxi - **te quiero** – colgué la llamada, respirando profundamente, dejando que el aire puro invadiera mis pulmones y me encamine en busca de un condenado taxi que me llevase a la casa de mi novia.

No era que andará sucia, ni que no me hubiese duchado. Pero desde ayer tenía un pequeño dolor en la espalda, que con el paso de las horas se estaba convirtiendo en algo más intenso cada vez. Mis pastillas las había olvidado, por lo que sentía la cabeza que se me iba a estallar. Por una parte quería hablar con mi chica y por la otra quería desconectarme por completo del mundo.

Espere cerca de diez minutos a que un taxi me recogiera. Y las cosas comenzaron a colocarse extrañas ¿Por qué? Bueno vamos a enumerarlas.

1\. Apenas le di la dirección de donde vive mi chica, un sentimiento encontrado se apodero de mí. Un sentimiento de ansiedad y a la vez de dolor. Menos mal tenía el estomago completamente cerrado, sino, lo más seguro es que mi.

2\. Curiosamente, el taxista cogió – literalmente – todos los semáforos en rojo y en cada semáforo en el que parábamos, había un aviso que si bien no llevaba el nombre de "Beth" si lo llevaba implícito; como aquel anuncio que decía "No olvides pasar por tú boutique favorita para adquirir los nuevos Jeans… los mismos que utiliza ElizaBETH…"

3\. A la hora de pagar el taxi, este no contaba con cambio, por lo que tuve que esperar hasta que, entro en una tienda de Rosquillas y cambio mis veinte dólares.

Bueno…ahora que lo pienso no fue tan extraño…depende de la manera en que lo vea. Después de todo, me encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Rachel. Se escuchaban varias voces dentro del lugar, cerré los ojos y con un respiro profundo, toque el timbre anunciando mi llegada, sin abrir mis ojos, escuche o más bien, deje de escuchar el ruido que había dentro.

Unos pasos lentos sonaron segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y me dejara ver a mi novia.

-**Hola mi amor** – susurre robándole un beso, dulce y amoroso

**-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?** – Me pregunto abrazándome por la cintura **– te extrañe mucho**

**-Yo también te extrañe mucho** – volví a besar sus labios antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos para entrar en el departamento

**-Cariño, te quiero presentar a una persona** – asentí dejando mi maleta cerca de la puerta, saludando a todos única y exclusivamente de manera verbal –** mamá** \- ¿mamá?

Una mujer, no muy mayor salía del pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones. Era morena, como igual de alta a mi persona y con un parecido increíble con Rachel ¿Esta es la mujer que adopto a mi hija?

-**No lo puedo creer** – murmuro aquella mujer, escaneándome de pies a cabeza con sus ojos – **Quinn Fabray**

**-Hola** – mi saludo salió ahogado producto del nudo en la garganta que empezaba a formarse.

**-¿Puedo abrazarte?** – únicamente me encogí de hombros, por lo que aquella mujer aprovecho para abrazarme, al mismo tiempo que Rachel soltaba mi mano.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?** – pregunte aclarándome la voz después de que me soltó

-**Lo siento** – empezó a reírse nerviosamente – **Mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran ¿Te suena?**

**-¿Debería? **– respondí cortantemente mientras alzaba mi ceja. Al darme cuenta de mi tono de voz me sonroje agachando la cabeza – **lo siento, lo que quería decir es que, no me suena su nombre**

**-No te preocupes **– sonreía al igual que Santana – **como acabas de hablar, hablaba Quinn Fabray **– Eso solo me confirma lo que ya presumía, yo era una mala persona – **Rachel nos comento que andabas de viaje ¿Cómo te fue?** – mire a Rachel que seguía parada a mi izquierda

**-Bien** – murmure pasándome las manos por la cabeza – **algo pesado pero bien** – esperaba poder tener un momento de intimidad con Rachel para poder resolver las dudas que atacaban mi mente, hasta que todo fue silencio…

-**Quinn **– la voz de mi ¿Madre? Sonó lejana en mi mente, mis ojos únicamente estaban fijos, en la pequeña rubiecita que acababa de salir de la habitación de Rachel con un osito de felpa **– te queremos presentar a al…**

**-Hola **– la interrumpí, y sinceramente no me importo. Me acerque lentamente a la niña que me miraba con ilusión. Trague fuerte, intentado que las lagrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos no me impidieran ver a mi cosa perfecta ¿Cosa perfecta? **– Hola Beth** – un quejido generalizado sonó a mis espaldas, pero yo solo podía ver la sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en los labios de mi pequeña

**-¡Mamá!** – se lanzo a mis brazos y con mucho cuidado, la abrace, abandonándome al llanto. Mi corazón, a diferencia del resto de personas presentes en la habitación, reconocía a mi hija. Podía sentir el latido de su pequeño corazón, contra el mío, que latía con igual fuerza que el de ella – **te extrañe mucho** – murmuro contra mi oreja, haciéndome sollozar más fuerte

-**Yo también pequeña** – y no mentía. El tenerla en mis brazos, me hizo comprender lo mucho que la extrañaba, aunque mi mente olvidara su existencia

**-Te quiero mami **

**-Y yo a ti** – le bese su cabecita, antes de levantarme con ella en brazos. En este preciso instante, el dolor agonizante que estaba sufriendo mi espalda, paso a un segundo plano, cuando sus manitos se entrelazaron en mi cuello.

**-¿Sabes quién es?** – me pregunto Santana completamente sorprendida. Solo asentí mirando a los ojos de mi hija

**-Quinn…**

**-Hablaremos luego** – murmure sentándome en la silla con la pequeña **\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**-¿Peli?**

**-Dale** – aunque todas se había acomodado de manera en que pudiéramos ver la película. No fue sino hasta quince minutos después de haber comenzado que Rachel se ubico a mi derecha, consiguiendo que un sentimiento de paz y de completa armonía se apoderara de mi

**-¿La quieres acostar?** – me pregunto la versión mayor de Rachel, por lo que asentí, tomando en brazos a mi pequeña que se había quedado profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

Con sumo cuidado la acomode en la cama, rodeándola con varias almohadas para que no se fuera a caer. Al sentarme sobre la cama, un fuerte mareo comenzó a sacudir mi cabeza. Era un poco más intenso que el de la última vez, cuando estaba en el restaurante con Rachel y sus amigos.

Un frio helado comenzó a descender lentamente por mi espalda, mis ojos los sentía cansados y pesados. Un sonido sordo atravesó de lleno mi cabeza, que lentamente gire para observarme en el espejo y ver como mi piel estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel. Me estaba costando respirar, el pecho me dolía y las piernas ya no me respondían. No tenia forma de llamar a alguien.

Trague fuertemente, esperando que de mi garganta brotara algún sonido, que alertara a alguna de las mujeres que se encontraban a fuera. Pero nada. Mi teléfono se había quedado entre mi chaqueta, que descansaba sobre la silla del comedor, no tenía forma de comunicarme con nadie. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me recosté al lado de mi hija, mirándola dormir profundamente. Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

**-Amor** – la voz de Rachel sonó baja, supongo que por temor de ir a despertar a Beth **\- ¿Amor? **– como pude levante mi mano y ella se acerco - **¡Quinn! ¿Qué tienes?** – Exclamo angustiada **\- ¡Judy!** – le grito a mi madre mientras sentía cada vez más pesado mi cuerpo. Pasos corriendo entraron a la habitación

**-¡Por Dios! Quinn** – mi aspecto físico no debía ser el mejor si se asombraban de esa forma - **¿Estás bien?**

Con mi último aliento abrí los ojos mirando a Rachel que ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y con la garganta completamente cerca murmure un "_Te amo_" antes de escuchar un grito ahogado antes de que mi mente se separase de mi cuerpo.

* * *

_No me gusta hacer esto, pero si son generosos con los comentarios... naaa xD_

_Yo en dos capítulos, di dos pequeños detalles, que adelantaban que sucedería de aquí en adelante. Si los encontraron genial... sino pues ya lo averiguaran._

_Espero les guste y nos leemos el lunes, aprovechando que es festivo. No olviden comentar. _


	22. Consecuencias

Sirenas sonando, personas gritando. Gente mal herida entrando cada cinco minutos por la puerta. Era lo que vivía Rachel desde hacia ya casi dos horas que habían ingresado de urgencias a su chica.

Poco después de que se desplomó en la cama, Quinn comenzó con una serie de convulsiones, tanto así que tuvieron que sacar a Beth de la cama por los constantes movimientos del cuerpo de la rubia.

La ambulancia había tardado cerca de 20 minutos en llegar al departamento de Rachel. Judy había viajado en la ambulancia con ella, observando como los paramédicos trataban de controlar las repetidas convulsiones que sufrió.

-**Toma enana** \- Santana ingresaba en la sala de espera con un café - **Shelby llamo** \- se sentó al lado de la chica que se mantenía en silencio - **Beth se despertó llorando al no sentir a Quinn a su lado.**

**-Era de esperarse** \- susurro sin mucho animo. Sus ojos se encontraban apagados y rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado en esas horas.

**-¿Y las Fabray?** \- pregunto al no ver a la madre de su amiga y su hermana.

-**Se fueron al aeropuerto a recoger al novio de Judy. Al parecer es un neurólogo reconocido en Los Ángeles**

**-¿Un neurólogo?** \- la más bajita asintió - **¿Para que un neurólogo?**

**-No lo se...** \- miro a su amiga terminándose el café - **Judy lo llamó y al parecer los síntomas de Quinn son más complejos.**

**-¿Pero el tipo no estaba en los angeles?**

**-Estaba en New Haven. Vendrá en avión es más costoso pero más rápido.**

Los segundos y minutos siguieron pasando y aun no se tenía noticia alguna de la salud de Quinn.

**-¡Rachel! -** las dos rubias, llegaban corriendo seguidas por un hombre de nos mas de 40 años, alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro - **¿Alguna novedad de mi hija?**

**-No señora Fabray -** negó la morena levantándose de la silla - **no han salido a darnos información alguna.**

**-Mucho gusto Robert Aberford -** se presentó aquel hombre - **soy neurólogo** \- y antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo, un doctor salia por aquella puerta que tanto habían estado observando

**-¿Familiares de Sarah Hart? -** al no tener documentos que certificaran que ella era Quinn Fabray, habían tenido que registrarla por su anterior nombre

-**Somos nosotros** \- se adelanto Judy - **¿Cómo está mi hija?** \- el hombre la miro con un dejo de desconfianza pero aun así hablo

-**La señorita Sarah presenta un déficit mental. Todo indica que es por no haber tomado correctamente sus medicinas**

**-Que pena que lo interrumpa** \- Robert soltó la mano de su novia y encaró al doctor - **soy Robert Aberford, neurólogo del hospital principal de Los Ángeles.** \- le enseño una de sus tarjetas - **sino es mucho problema me gustaría hablar con el director de este lugar. Quisiera tratar personalmente a la señorita Hart**

El doctor asintió contrariado, pero aun así se alejo para llamar a su superior.

**-¿Quieres tratar a Quinn?** \- le pregunto su novia

-**Sí, no me convence que sus convulsiones sean únicamente por las pastillas y de ser así ¿Qué pastillas esta tomando?** \- miro detenidamente a las chicas - **¿Pueden conseguir las pastillas que está tomando Quinn?**

**-Claro -** Rachel asintió mirando al hombre - **en mi habitación... La vez que Quinn se quedo en el departamento dejo un pequeño tarrito con pastillas**

**-Iré a buscarlas -** la latina rápidamente se levanto de la silla - **me avisan que pasa con Quinn**

**-Espera** \- la llamó el hombre antes de que la latina se alejará más - **lleva las pastillas a este lugar** \- sacó una libreta y anotó una dirección - **allí nos dirán que contienen esas pastas -** le entregó la hoja- **dale esto al director de ese lugar, con esto, el agilizará los exámenes** \- la chica asintió marchándose

**-¿Qué sospechas Robert?** \- le pregunto Frannie mirándolo fijamente

-**Por lo que ustedes me han dicho, Quinn se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sufrió varias lesiones en la columna -** las chicas asintieron - **pero, el golpe en la cabeza no justifica su amnesia**

**-¿A que se refiere? -** Rachel lo miraba con los ojos salidos

-**Espeto equivocarme pero creo que esas pastillas están bloqueando su memoria**

**-Doctor Aberford** \- un hombre canoso llegaba a la sala de espera - **un placer conocerlo** \- ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos -**Me presentó, soy el doctor André Malraux , jefe del departamento de urgencias ¿Puedo colaborarle en algo?**

**-Claro que si doctor Malraux** \- el hombre se cruzó de brazos - **le voy a pedir, acceso total al caso de Sarah Hart.**

**-Vera doctor eso no será posible** \- refutó el hombre - **el doctor titular de la señorita Hart, es el doctor Lawrence -** para nadie fue desapercibido como Robert frunció el ceño ante la mención de aquel doctor.

-**Eso lo comprendo muy bien, pero, en el hospital en donde laboro en Los Ángeles, tenemos un caso muy similar al de la señorita Hart. **

**-Podría hablar con el doctor Lawrence para que lo haga parte de su equipo si así gusta.**

**-Se lo pondré en simples palabras** \- el hombre se estaba comenzando a enojar - **todos conocemos el historial clínico de Jhon Lawrence y sabemos que no es muy ético** \- tomo aire mirando por un momento a su pareja - **en el hospital, después de revisar el historial de la la señorita Hart cuando estuvo ingresada, hemos llegado a la conclusión que las medicinas que el doctor le ha estado dando, le están causando un grave daño cerebral -** y no mentía, de confirmar sus sospechas, tendría que empezar rápidamente un tratamiento para salvar el cerebro de la chica.

**-¿A donde quiere llegar doctor Aberford?**

**-Necesito libertad total con la paciente, sin intervención del doctor Lawrence. No creó que quiera en su conciencia la muerte de una joven inocente** \- el hombre lo medito un poco y luego asintió

-**Sígame doctor** \- sin mediar palabra ambos hombres se alejaron de las tres mujeres que confundidas, sabían que con Robert, Quinnie tendría más posibilidades de recuperarse.

-**Llegó aquí con varias convulsiones y una presión arterial baja** \- le explicó cuando entraron a la habitación en donde tenían a Quinn - **le hemos hecho varios exámenes pero aun no revelan nada.**

**-Hágale una resonancia cerebral** \- el hombre se acercó, asombrado del parecido físico entre la chica y su pareja - **es muy extraño que no haya recobrado la memoria. Necesito saber si hay algún daño en su cerebro.**

**-Su caso es de los más extraños** \- el doctor se encogió de hombros - pero ordenaré la resonancia

-**Necesito que le haga unas pruebas -** miró al doctor que aún seguía en la puerta de la habitación - **una de sangre para saber el nivel de glucosa, otra resonancia en su espalda para saber como ha ido evolucionando** \- el hombre asintió - **y ordele un poco de suero, por su apariencia física se nota que tiene una deshidratación -** el hombre asintió - **y total discreción con el doctor Lawrence -** el doctor finalmente abandonó la habitación.

En la sala de espera, las mujeres esperaban a que Robert volviera. Rachel estaba algo ansiosa, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. Sus uñas habían desaparecido en el trascurso de esa tarde y sin poder evitarlo había comenzado a llorar

-**Rachel... **

**-¡No es justo Frannie! -** se soltó de la chica cuando intentó abrazarla - **cuando por fin puede recuperar su vida, algo pasa. Fue exactamente lo mismo hace dos años -** golpeo fuertemente la pared, pero sin llegar a dañarse los nudillos.

-**Por el momento esta estable** \- la voz del hombre saco a las dos chicas de su conversación - **pero le he ordenado una serié de exámenes -** suspiró abrazando a Judy - **solo espero equivocarme **

**-¿En caso de que sean esas pastillas que pasaría con ella?** \- indagó Frannie ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

-**Primero habría que descontinuar su uso de manera controlada; de hacerlo de forma rápida podríamos ocasionarle un derrame cerebral. Segundo empezar a fortalecer su memoria, estoy casi seguro de que con los cuidados necesarios, ella recuperaría la memoria**

**-¿Recordaría ser Quinn?**

**-Recuperaría la memoria en un 70% u 80% de haber efectividad **

**-¿Tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que Quinn hoy compartió con Beth?** \- Rachel tenía los ojos aguados pero su voz era firme.

**-¿La reconoció? -** las tres asistieron - **puede que su mente haya entrado en conflicto con su medicamento -** frunció el ceño sin soltar a Judy - **pero eso solo lo sabremos cuando tu amiga, nos traiga los resultados. Apenas los lleve al laboratorio, les harán los análisis y sabremos de que están hechos** \- miró a las tres mujeres - **¿Ya averiguaron a quien enterraron hace dos años en Lima? **


	23. Veneno

Las horas continuaron pasando. Quinn aún no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente se encontraba bastante lejos de aquel hospital.

La noche atrapo a la morena sentada en las sillas de la sala de espera. Judy se había ido a descansar por órdenes de Robert; al hombre se le notaba lo mucho que amaba a su novia.

El tiempo corría en contra de ellos. Frannie había recibido una llamada de Russell avisándole que dentro de tres días llegaría a Los Ángeles para reunirse con ella y hablar los temas que tenían pendientes, a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que no tenían noticias de Santana.

Rachel miraba fijamente el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las esquinas de aquella sala. La noche se le estaba haciendo eterna; sus padres la habían llamado y ella no encontró la manera de explicarles porque estaba en un hospital, por lo que eran cuestión de horas para que los hombres llegaran a Nueva York.

Una pequeña duda, implantada por Ronald la tenía, ya con dolor de cabeza, pensar a quien enterraron en Lima, no la dejaba ni cerrar los ojos ¿Cómo hicieron para que pareciera que era Quinn?

**-¡Lo tengo! –** La voz de Santana resonó en todo el lugar – **Tengo los resultados de las pastillas **– agito el sobre con una notable emoción en sus voz

**-¿Tan rápido?** – la morena reviso nuevamente el reloj, corrían las cuatro de la mañana

**-No me le despegue a ese sujeto hasta que no analizo las pastillas** – se encogió de hombros – **se aburrió de escucharme mascar chicle así que inicio los análisis cerca de las ocho de la noche y apenas termine vine directo hacia acá… ¿Dónde están los demás? -** pregunto al no ver a la familia de su amiga

-**Robert las obligo a irse a descansar –** agito la cabeza levantándose de la silla – **Russell ha llamado** – miro a Santana que abrió los ojos, claramente sorprendida

-¿Y-y que dijo? – su voz tembló ligeramente

-**Llega en tres días a Los Ángeles para reunirse con Frannie** – hizo sonar su cansado cuello – **Frannie deberá irse mañana para no levantar sospecha y ganar un poco de tiempo mientras Quinn se recupera.**

**-¿Qué han dicho?** – pregunto sentándose en la silla en donde anteriormente había estado sentada la morena.

-**Robert ordeno una serie de exámenes para mirar que tan grave esta Quinn** – suspiro recostándose en la pared – **no debe tardar en volver… San** – la llamo luego de unos minutos en silencio - **¿Tu sabes a quien enterramos en Lima?**

**-¿Disculpa? –** la confusión en la latina era evidente.

-**Sí –** asintió la morena – **nosotros enterramos a alguien en Lima, cuando Quinn "murió" ¿A quién enterramos?**

**-No tengo idea –** negó pensativamente – **cuando Quinn se recupere, viajare a Lima y lo averiguare ¿De acuerdo?** – La morena asintió – **sabremos quién se ha hecho pasar por Quinn Fabray todos estos años**

**-¿Qué planeas?**

**-Pediré una exhumación del cadáver** – se cruzo de brazos sonriendo **– pediré que se haga una prueba de ADN con alguno de sus familiares vivos, prueba que obviamente saldrá negativa… Lo que me preocupa es el padre de Quinn**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Piensa Hobbit **– se levanto de la silla, comenzando a caminar por toda la sala – **el hombre habrá llamado a su celular y si no le contesta… habrá llamado a la casa y no le contesta ¿En dónde puede estar Quinn?**

**-Debe haber una forma de hacerle creer que Quinn está de viaje y que dejo el teléfono en casa o que se le descompuso.**

**-¿Pero Qui…? **

**-¿Pero?** – la morena la miro fijamente

-**Ashley**

**-¿Ashley?**

**-Claro…Ashley es amiga de "Sarah"** – apunto sarcásticamente – **Russell debe de conocer a Ashley…si Ashley lo llama y le dice que se ha ido con "Sarah" a el hombre no le quedará más remedio que creer en las palabras de ella...**

**-Bueno…sí tienes razón** – respondió contrariada. Aun no asimilaba bien la idea de que Quinn estuvo saliendo con esa chica un tiempo - **¿Cuándo le dirás?**

**-La llamare cuando amanezca y le avisaré.**

**-¿Ella sabe que Sarah en realidad es Quinn?**

**-No **– negó rápidamente – **no creo que sea muy oportuno comentarle la situación…únicamente le diré que "Sarah" se ha ido de viaje con una chica que conoció pero que no hay manera de contactarla y que su padre habrá ya llegado de Francia… ¿Comprendes?**

**-Sí **

Diez minutos más tarde, entraba por aquella sala Robert Aberford, recién duchado y bien presentado.

**-¿Tienes los resultados? – **ni un saludo ni nada. Para el hombre estaban claro que era lo primordial.

**-Sí, aquí están** – la latina le entrego un sobre con una serie de documentos. El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a leerlos, a medida que leía los resultados su rostro se iba desencajando cada vez más

**-¿Qué dice?** – la morena estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, con solo ver los gestos de aquel hombre

**-En simple palabras…** \- suspiro profundamente – **Estas pastillas están envenenando el cerebro de Quinn **– se levanto de la silla, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba - **¿Por qué Quinn se pone mal cuando no las toma?** – Se detuvo girándose hacia las chicas – **porque la han vuelto adicta a ellas** – volvió a mirar los documentos - **¿El doctor Malraux no ha salido?** – Miro a Rachel, quien rápidamente negó con los ojos abiertos – **necesito revisar la resonancia cerebral para saber que tan grande es el daño**

**-¿Pero hay algo que hacer?**

**-¿Hace cuanto dejo de tomar las pastillas? **– pregunto ignorando la pregunta de Santana

**-No tengo idea, ella siempre anda con sus pastillas…aunque hace poco se fue de viaje, seguramente se le olvido tomarlas allá **– el hombre asintió contrariado - **¿Qué pasa?**

**-Necesito revisar con urgencia esa resonancia** – tomo aire mirando a las chicas, pensando si responderles o no – **dependiendo de lo que salga en la resonancia… tocaría operar**

**-¿Operar? – **las dos chicas gritaron asustadas

-**Sin saber exactamente hace cuanto dejo de tomar las pastillas… es complejo saber si hay que operar o no…por eso necesito la resonancia… si han pasado más de tres días… puede que su cerebro se encuentre inflamado y toque operar para que este baje la presión y no dañe su corteza cerebral.**

**-¿Y si son menos de tres días?** – pregunto Santana sosteniendo a una desolada Rachel

**-Lo más recomendable en estos casos, es un coma inducido** – trago fuertemente mirando hacia la puerta – **si me disculpan debo buscar al doctor Malraux, no se puede perder más tiempo** – la latina asintió observando como el hombre se perdía por aquella puerta.

Robert Aberford caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, le faltaba poco para que comenzara a correr. Cuando por fin hallo la oficina del doctor Malraux, entro sin siquiera golpear. El doctor se encontraba leyendo unos expedientes, por lo que brinco asustado por la repentina intromisión del hombre

**-¿Está bien doctor Aberford?** – pregunto el hombre levantándose de su escritorio

**-¿Tiene ya los resultados de Sarah Hart?** – ignoro la pregunta, acercándose al doctor que rápidamente asintió.

-**Me los trajeron hace un par de minutos** – le entrego una carpeta, que rápidamente leyó el hombre - **¿Sucede algo doctor?**

**-Me acaban de entregar los resultados de las medicinas que estaba consumiendo la señorita Hart **– le entrego el sobre que anteriormente tenía Santana. El doctor comenzó a leerlo, colocándose pálido en el proceso

**-¡Por Dios!**

**-Aún no es tarde** – dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio – **necesitamos colocarla en un coma inducido. Debemos limpiar su organismo de esa porquería** – la rabia del hombre era evidente

**-Claro doctor** – ambos salieron rápidamente del consultorio hacia la habitación en donde esta Quinn – **con razón no recupero la memoria** – negó el hombre abriendo la puerta – **iniciare un proceso contra el doctor Lawrence **

**-Lo primordial en este momento es la vida de Qui… de Sarah** – se aclaro la voz ante su repentina falla – **hay que inducirla rápidamente** – el hombre asintió llamando a la enfermera que llego con los medicamentos necesarios

-**Se deben suministrar vía intravenosa –** comento el hombre aplicando la inyección en una de las mangueras que estaba conectada al cuerpo de la rubia – **en menos de un minuto estará en coma** – Robert asintió mirando detenidamente el monitor para saber cómo reaccionaba su corazón ante esa inyección

-**Ordena que se le haga un lavado de estomago –** pidió Robert sin retirar la vista del monitor – **necesitamos limpiar su organismo de ese veneno **– el doctor ordeno a la enfermera lo pedido y esta se alejo para cumplir la orden – **necesitamos revisar constantemente la evolución de su cerebro. Tenemos un rango de 70 a 80% para poder recuperar su memoria… y entre más tiempo pase… más se reduce esa estadística.**

Mientras los dos hombres revisaban y monitoreaban a Quinn. En la sala de esperar, llegaban Frannie con una Judy, ojerosa y pálida

**-¿Señora Fabray se encuentra bien?** – pregunto Santana, ayudándola a sentarse

**-Sí, solo fue una mala noche – suspiro la mujer ocultando su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Se ha sabido algo?**

**-Al parecer los medicamentos que Quinn se estaba tomando, la estaban envenenando **– las dos mujeres la miraron rápidamente, mientras Rachel se encontraba dormida debido a un calmante que le había dado una enfermera – **aquí mi amiga** – señalo a la morena – **entro en una crisis nerviosa y una enfermera le dio un calmante que la tiene durmiendo **

**-¿Qué dijo Robert sobre todo este asunto?**

**-Entro a buscar al doctor de apellido francés** – señalo la puerta – **pero ninguno de los dos ha salido…**

**-Solo espero que mi niña se encuentre bien** – Frannie abrazaba a su madre mientras soltaba silenciosas lagrimas

**-Señora Fabray** – Santana atrajo la atención de la mujer mayor – **me gustaría tener su consentimiento para hacer una exhumación al cadáver de la chica, que obviamente no es Quinn… para saber quién era **– la mujer asintió

**-Yo me pregunto** – Frannie hablo con la mirada perdida - ¿**Cómo hicieron para que todo pareciera tan real?**

**-Ya deberías conocer a tu padre cariño…ya deberías conocerlo**


	24. Señor Elefante

**Narra Rachel**

Han pasado tres días desde que Quinn fue inducida en coma, tres días en los que no me he movido de aquí, tanto así, que en la ora, la que ha estado ensayando ha sido mi suplente. Yo no tengo la cabeza en este momento para memorizar líneas para un musical.

Cuando mis padre llegaron, ellos no creían que Quinn estuviera viva… ninguno de nuestros amigos del instituto sabe que ella está viva… Toda Lima lo ignora, y hasta que no vieron a Quinn con sus propios ojos, no quedaron convencidos, eso sí, papi Hiram se desmayo de la impresión.

El doctor Aberford le ha hecho varios estudios a lo largo de estos días y ha establecido que efectivamente las medicinas que ha estado tomando Quinn, eran mortales, tarde o temprano le iban a causar un paro cardio respiratorio, por lo que está en constante monitorio por parte de los médicos.

Frannie se ha marchado el día de ayer en la mañana; son las once de la mañana, en pocas horas se reunirá con Russell, con aquel hombre que tanto daño le ha hecho a su familia, a nuestra familia.

**-¿Quieres algo de café Rachel?** – Santana no se me ha despegado del lado. Nos hemos turnado para ir al departamento y ducharnos. Son pocas las horas que hemos dormido y han sido en las sillas de la sala de espera – **Porcelana llamo y dijo que en un rato venía **

**-No, está bien así **– respondí a la pregunta del café - **¿Sabes algo de Blaine?** – mire a Santana que se encogió de hombros. Blaine no había llegado en la fecha que había acordado con Kurt y eso tenía molesto a mi amigo.

**-Ni idea** – se sentó en "nuestras sillas" – **últimamente anda de un humor que nadie se lo aguanta por lo de gomina **– bufo estirándose sobre la silla

**-¿Y Britt? **

**-Dijo que vendría a visitarme… pero aun no me ha dicho cuando** – asentí mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que saliera uno de los médicos que atiende a Quinn para que nos diera permiso de entrar a verla **\- ¡Esto es una mierda!** – Exclamo levantándose sacudiendo la cabeza - **¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasa a Fabray?**

**-¡Sanny! **– la voz de Britney interrumpió mi respuesta. Ambas volteamos a ver y tras Britt estaban Sam, Blaine y Artie

-**Hola chicas –** me saludo Sam mientras Santana y Britt se besaban - **¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están aquí?**

**-No es que no me guste tenerlos aquí pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?** – le pregunte después de que abrace a los otros dos chicos

**-Britt y Blaine querían sorprender a Kurt y Santana** – dijo señalando a la latina que seguía en lo suyo con la bailarina – **así que Sam y yo decidimos venir a acompañarlos** – asentí

**-Pero no nos han dicho que paso** – Blaine se sentó a mi lado - **¿Están bien las dos?**

**-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?** – volví a responder con otra pregunta

**-Llegamos a tu departamento y timbramos varias veces… pero nadie atendía** – comenzó a relatar Artie pero ¿Por qué no había nadie? Si Shelby se ha estado quedando en el departamento desde hace días – **hasta que un vecino salió y nos dijo que seguramente estaban en el hospital, como todos los días desde hace un par de días **

**-Buscamos la llave de repuesto y guardamos nuestro equipaje en tu departamento y vinimos a buscarlas para saber que había ocurrido** – termino Sam sentándose en la otra silla – **pero ya no dilates más la respuesta Rachel ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están aquí?**

**-El doctor Malraux ha permitido las visitas** – Robert salió con la bata provisional que el hospital le había entregado para cuidar a Quinn – **pueden entrar todos** – dijo observándonos y asumiendo que todos eran amigos de Quinn – **pero deben mantener el orden**

**-¿Cómo sigue?** – le pregunto Santana soltando por fin a Britt

-**Le estamos comenzando a bajar a las medicinas que le estamos dando. Su cerebro está respondiendo satisfactoriamente** – respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – **es solo cuestión de horas o días para que ya despierte** – las dos asentimos después de respirar profundamente **– síganme**

Los recién llegados, tenían cara de no entender nada, pero aun así caminaron con nosotras a través de ese largo pasillo que nos conducía hacia la habitación de mi Quinnie.

**-Recuerden…** \- se freno Robert frente a una puerta cerrada – **no deben hacer mucho ruido** – dicho eso, abrió la puerta y nos permitió la entrada a la habitación en donde vimos a mi rubia

**-¿¡Quinn!?** – Exclamo Sam desde la puerta, solo pude asentir - **¿¡Pero…!? ¿Cómo…? **

**-Quieres callarte boca de trucha** – escuche la voz de Santana. Yo por mi parte, me acercaba con cuidado a la cama en donde se encontraba mi ángel de cabellos dorados, aquel hermoso ángel que seguía siendo tan hermosa aun conectada a una máquina para poder respirar correctamente.

-**Hola mi amor** – susurre tomando su mano. Se encontraba tibia pero no se movía – **al fin nos han dejado entrar a verte** – le quite un cabello rebelde que caía sobre su frente – **Sam, Blaine, Artie y Britt están aquí también visitándote** – nombre a los chicos aunque estaban en completo silencio. Tal vez aun no habían asimilado bien la noticia – **Robert **– trague rápidamente antes de seguir hablando – **Robert dice que tu cerebro está evolucionando correctamente… ya solo es cuestión de días para que puedas recordar todo cariño… puedas recordar que realmente eres Quinn Fabray y no seguir dependiendo de mis recuerdos** – sentía las lagrimas acoplarse en el borde de mis ojos **– Te amo… no importa si eres Sarah Hart o Quinn Fabray, yo a ti te amo mucho…**

Nos quedamos otro rato con Quinn, aunque únicamente Santana le hablo. Cerca de las dos de la tarde nos sacaron de la habitación, debían seguir haciéndole más estudios.

**-¿Cómo es que Quinn está viva? **– fue lo primero que pregunto Artie cuando volvimos a la sala de espera

**-Es una larga historia ruedas** – sentencio Santana recostándose en la pared abrazando por la cintura a Britt

**-¿Pero porque no nos habían dicho que Quinn estaba viva?** – pregunto esta vez Blaine

**-Porque lo supimos hasta hace menos de un mes –** ahora que lo pienso todo a ocurrido de manera rápida

**-Pero…** \- Sam lucia claramente confundido, después de todo, Quinn era su ex novia - ¿**Quinn fingió su muerte?**

**-Quinn no recuerda nada idiota** – Santana se estaba comenzando a enojar, su rostro estaba adquiriendo un tono rojizo - **¿O crees que Quinn sería capaz de fingir su propia muerte?**

**-¿Y porque no? **– Se le enfrento Sam – **¿Quién nos asegura que Quinn no fingió su muerte para no tener que lidiar con nosotros? ¿Quién no asegura que no fue para terminar con Rachel e iniciar de cero?**

**-¡Y perderse dos años de la vida de su hija!** – esta vez la que hablo fuertemente fui yo. No iba a permitir que hablaran así de MI Novia… demonios, soné como Finn… - **¿Acaso tú sabes algo de Quinn que nosotros no Sam?** – Lo mire fijamente mientras él me sostenía la mirada - **¿Acaso mantuviste comunicación con ella durante estos dos años? **– Me cruce de brazos sin romper el contacto visual – **Mejor aun** – apreté con fuerza la mandíbula – **Tú le ayudaste a planear todo y por eso dices lo que dices**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! **– Me respondió completamente ofendido - **¡Yo no haría una cosa de esas!**

**-¿¡Entonces porque demonios acusas a MI novia de una cosa de esas!?** – no me respondió pero tampoco rompió el contacto visual, contacto que se rompió cuando mi teléfono sonó y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Frannie

**-Frannie ¿Cómo estás?** – Respire tratando de calmarme - **¿Ya te encontraste con él?**

**F: ¿Puedes ponerlo en altavoz? **– hice lo que me pidió sin mirar a nadie en concreto

**-Ya estás en altavoz Frannie…**

**F: Okay… ¿Santana está contigo?**

**-Aquí estoy **

**F: Perfecto** – se escucho como tomo aire – **hace poco se marcho… estuvimos hablando un rato y cuando estábamos hablando recibió una llamada de sus socios diciéndole que lo necesitaban urgentemente en Italia, por lo que se va a marchar un par de días**

**-¿Pero?** – Santana tenía el ceño fruncido

**F: Dijo que iría a su casa a cambiarse y a asegurarse de que las cosas marchen como él espera antes de volverse a ir**

**-Ósea que si no ha llamado a Quinn…**

**F: Lo hará pronto –** termino de decir mi frase - **¿Tienen algún plan?**

**-Ashley **– respondió Santana, arrebatándome el celular – **es una amiga de Quinn o de Sarah **– aclaro cuando Frannie pregunto quién era – **la llamare y le pediré el favor de que llame a Russell y le diga que Quinn se ha ido de viaje con ella**

**F: ¿La chica es de confianza? … ¿Y donde la conociste? – volvió a preguntar después de que Santana le respondió**

**-Trabajo conmigo hace un tiempo en la cafetería** – me miro un instante – **ella fue el remplazo de Rachel después de que renuncio **– okay eso no lo sabia

**F: Hagan lo que tengan que hacer –** sentencio – **por prudencia esperare uno o dos días para volver a Nueva York… mientras, manténganme al tanto** – dicho eso colgó la llamada

-**Y después dicen que no es un complot de la familia Fabray** – murmuro Sam segundos antes de que Santana le volteara la cara de una cachetada

**-¡Te aconsejo que pienses bien lo que vas a decir Boca de Trucha! –** su mano seguía alzada, mientras que Sam aun no se recuperaba del golpe recibido en su cara

**-No hay que llegar a esas instancias** – Artie trato de calmar las cosas, pero la verdad, ya me tenían arta los comentarios de Sam

**-¡Pero…!** – Sam intento contraatacar cuando unos pasos corriendo nos interrumpieron

**-¡Rachie!** – Beth entraba corriendo con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y con un vestidito verde que hacia juego con sus ojos - **¡Rachie! –** apenas llego a mi lado brinco para que la alzara

**-¡Beth! –** Le di un beso mientras me sentaba con ella encima de mí - ¿**Qué haces aquí?**

**-Mamá me trajo **– señalo hacia donde venia Shelby caminando con un peluche en manos

**-¿Y eso? ¿A qué te trajo?** – pregunte balanceándola en mis piernas

**-A ver a mi mami –** me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**-Hola chicos** – saludo Shelby con una mano

**-¿Y ese elefante? –** pregunto Britt mirándolo fijamente

**-Es para mi mami** – se adelanto Beth – **con mamá se lo compramos para que tenga algo mío en su habitación mientras despierta** – esa respuesta nos hizo sonreír a todos – **los abuelos** – ósea mis padres – dijeron que venían más tarde, **quieren recorrer Nuev…** \- arrugo los ojos – **la ciudad**

**-Ah bueno **– se bajo de mis piernas para saludar a Santana – **pero debemos esperar que le hagan unos exámenes a tu mami **– las únicas dos personas con las que Santana era cariñosa, son Britt y Beth

-**No importa** – negó riéndose – **tengo todo el tiempo del mundo** – sonrió mostrando su – no tan perfecta – dentadura.

Beth comenzó a jugar con Britt mientras los demás no sentábamos en silencio. Sam, algo más apartado se encontraba recostado con un pie de apoyo sobre la pared, sus ojos se veían apagados, pero su rostro se notaba que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

**-Shelby ¿Cómo estás?** – la saludo Robert. En estos días, la familia Fabray por completo ha conocido a mi familia, tanto que ahora se puede decir que somos una sola familia

**-Bien Robert** – se saludaron de beso en la mejilla – **¿Sería posible que esta pequeña, pueda ver a Quinn? **– pregunto señalando a Beth

**-Sí, pero no más de diez minutos** – asintió llamando a Beth – **si quieren pueden entrar todos, pero ya saben, en silencio**

Volvimos a entrar en la habitación, Quinn seguía en la misma posición que antes, con la única diferencia de que ahora había una pequeña rubia sentada encima de sus piernas

**-Hola mami** – paso lo mismo que cuando yo hable, todo se quedo en silencio – **Mamá dice que pronto despertaras y podremos jugar e ir al parque yyyy comer mucho helado** – movía sus manos a medida que se expresaba – **tenemos muchas cosas porque jugar mami **– la regaño acariciándole el rostro – **espero que pronto despiertes mami** – se recostó sobre su pecho – **te traje al señor elefante** – dijo colocando el peluche aun lado de la cabeza de Quinn – **lo traje para que te haga compañía y no te olvides de mi** – beso su mejilla – **te quiero mucho mami**

Cuando Beth hizo el amago de bajarse de encima de Quinn, algo la retuvo devolviéndola como resorte sobre el regazo de mi rubia

**-¡Me escucho!** – Exclamo feliz mi pequeña rubia – **me tiene agarrada de la mano** – con Santana nos miramos y rápidamente nos acercamos para ver que efectivamente Quinn tenía a Beth agarrada de la mano

**-Beth… cariño** – le hable a la pequeña que sonreía feliz – **háblale**

**-Mami te quiero muchooooo –** le dio un beso, mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su rostro

**-¡Oh Dios Mío!**

**-¡Doctor!** – Escuche la voz de Santana en el pasillo - ¡**Doctor! **

**-¿Qué pasa?** – entro Robert agitado por la carrera

**-Quinn** – el rápidamente se acerco a mi rubia y vio el agarre que tenia con Beth

**-Salgan de aquí** – nos pidió retirando la mano de Quinn de la de Beth – **llamen al doctor Malraux**

Salimos con Beth que seguía sonriendo porque su mamá la había escuchado claramente. El doctor Malraux con varios especialistas entraron a la habitación de Quinn cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-**Llamare a Ashley** – fue lo único que dijo Santana antes de perderse sola por aquel largo pasillo.

* * *

**Capítulo especial para mi amiga Vero que ayer me ayudo con la tarea de Inglés :D**

**y respondiendo el review de "Didy" soy de Bogotá (:**

**Espero les guste y no olviden comentar...en serio ¡NO olviden comentar!**


	25. Quinn's

**Narra Rachel**

Había ya pasado un rato desde que los médicos nos habían sacado de la habitación en donde estaba Quinn. Shelby había llevado a Beth a casa para que descasara.

Los enfrentamientos entre Santana y Sam, se frenaron momentáneamente con la llegada de mis padres, aunque este siguió susurrando, que todos sabíamos que Quinn estaba viva y que no se lo habíamos querido notificar al club Glee.

**-Quinn esta despierta** \- fue lo primero que dijo Robert cuando salió **\- esta algo aturdida, pero creo lo más recomendable seria que uno de ustedes... O todos** \- murmuró cuando vio que todos nos levantamos - para saber que tan grave es el daño cerebral que tiene la señorita Fabray.

Asentimos entrando tras él. Y no voy a mentir, que todo ocurrió en cámara lenta y que ahora todo estaría bien, porque claramente eso no era así. Un frío por la espalda me bajo, a medida que nos acercábamos a la habitación, aun con Sam murmurando cosas que nadie lograba comprender.

**-Estará todo bien** \- abrió la puerta, permitiéndonos el ingreso a la habitación en donde ella estaba...

Quinn, estaba recostada en la cama, refregándose los ojos, como si recién despertara de una larga noche de dormir tranquilamente.

**-¿Quinn?** \- mi voz sonó carrasposa y mientras me aclaraba la garganta Quinn retiro sus manos del rostro y me miró fijamente

**-¡Amor! -** exclamó haciendo que mi corazón se parase de golpe **\- ¿Tú si me dirás porque estoy en este hospital?** \- me pregunto mientras estiraba su mano para que la tomara.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? -** le acaricié su frente mientras tomaba su mano

**-Con algo de jaqueca** \- cerro los ojos antes de mirar hacia la puerta - **hola chicos** \- los saludo con una sonrisa

**-¿Sabes quienes somos?** \- preguntó Santana algo confundida

-**Claro que se quienes son ustedes** \- todo los ojos riendo - **nos vimos ayer en el club Glee **

**-¿Club Glee?** \- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

**-Sí -** frunció el ceño - **me perdí las nacionales** \- hizo un tierno puchero - **lo siento amor **

**-Quinn... **\- Santana de aclaró la voz antes de hablar - ¿**En qué año estamos?**

**-2012 -** respondió mi chica

**-¿2012?** \- la mire fijamente y ella solo asintió

**-Tengo sueño** \- se tomo la cabeza cerrando los ojos

**-¿Quinn?** \- mire a Santana que se acercaba para despertarla

**-¡Quinn! Vamos rubia hueca despierta** \- la maquina comenzó hacer ruidos raros - **¡Evans llama al doctor! - le grito a Sam **

**-Mmm... Hola** \- Quinn empezó a reaccionar abriendo solo un ojo - **¿Rachel?**

**-Sí, cariño soy Rachel -** le apreté la mano - ¿**Cómo te sientes Quinn?**

**-¿Quién es Quinn?** \- nos miró y luego a los chicos detrás - **¿Quiénes son ellos?**

**-¿En qué año estamos?** \- volvió a preguntar Santana mirándome

**-2014 -** respondió tranquila

**-¿Cómo nos conocemos?** \- volvió a preguntar

**-Rachel nos presentó hace unos días en el restaurante en donde trabajo... ¡Mierda!** \- exclamó golpeándose la frente **\- Joshua me va a matar por no haber ido a trabajar**

**-¿Sarah? **\- pregunté con algo de miedo

-**Dime -** sus ojos se veían tranquilos, tal cual se veían cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el restaurante cuando iba con Brody

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Tengo sueño** \- bostezo cerrando nuevamente los ojos

**-¿Qué le pasa a Quinn?** \- preguntó Britt, mirándonos a todos en la habitación

**-No lo sé Britt **\- en ese momento entro Robert con varios doctores, que no traían buena cara.

**-¿Quinn? -** escuche la voz de Santana, faltó poco para que me dislocara el cuello, de lo rápido que me giré

-**Aun no me acostumbro a que me digas así -** se refregó los ojos bostezando - **ayer estuve en Texas **\- Automáticamente abrimos los ojos como platos

**-¿Qué hacías en Texas?** \- mi voz tembló ligeramente

**-Visite a mi hermano** \- no dijo más porque sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse

**-¿Qué le pasa a Quinn? -** le pregunte a Robert con lagrimas en mis ojos.

**-No lo sabemos** \- su rostro era la angustia en persona - **¿Qué les dijo?**

**-Despertó primero como Quinn** \- le comentó Santana tomando la mano de Britt **\- la Quinn del 2012 -** él asintió tomando nota en su tableta - **luego de durmió y despertó como Sarah **\- me miró antes de continuar - **la Sarah que Rachel conoció hace un par de días**

**-¿Y luego?**

**-Luego se durmió y despertó como Quinn** \- esta vez hable yo - **la Quinn de hace dos, tres días, la que se acaba de enterar de lo que paso.**

**-Le haremos unos exámenes -** se rascó la barbilla - **descifraremos que le sucede... Ahora necesito que salgan** \- asentimos, pero antes de salir le di un beso en la frente

**-Todo estará bien hija -** me dijo mi papi abrasándome por la espalda **\- ella es fuerte, podrá salir de esta –** continuo abrazándome hasta que volvimos a la sala, en donde me volví a sentar en mi ya habitual silla.

**-Les traje café y algunos panecillos** \- fue lo primero que le escuche decir a Judy, que entraba con las manos bastante ocupadas

**-Judy ven te colaboró -** dijo mi papá Leroy

**-¡Señora Fabray! -** saludaron Britt, Artie, Sam y Blaine

**-Muchachos** \- abrió los ojos mirando lo que estaba ahora en manos de mi papá - **no me alcanza la comida para todos **

**-Tranquila señora Fabray** \- sonrió Artie

**-¿Usted sabía que su hija estaba viva? -** Sam se enderezó, su rostro estaba ligeramente hinchado con el golpe que le dio Santana

-**Sí **\- asintió sonriendo - **fue una gran sorpresa para mí ver, que mi pequeñita aún estaba viva **\- se limpió una lágrima rebelde

**-¿No ha considerado que todo esto fue un plan?** \- Sam caminaba por el pasillo

**-Cállate boca de...**

**-Por supuesto que fue un plan** \- la señora Fabray corto lo que Santana iba a decir - **un plan de Russell** \- se aclaró la voz entregándole la bolsa de panecillos a Santana - **¿Algo que me quiera decir joven Evans?**

**-Quinn se encontró con Lucían** \- dije cuando vi que Sam no tenía ninguna intención de seguir hablando

**-¿¡Qué!? -** exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca

-**Tal parece que cuando se fue hace unos días, se fue a visitar a Lucían** \- dijo Santana dándole un mordisco a uno de los panecillos

**-Era de suponerse que no se quedaría con la duda** \- negó con la cabeza sonriendo - **después de todo, aunque lo haya olvidado sigue siendo Quinn Fabray**

**-Cariño **\- Robert llegaba a la sala de espera - **¿cómo estás?** \- le pregunto antes de darle un beso en los labios

**-Bien... pero dime ¿Cómo sigue mi hija?** \- el semblante del doctor Aberford se volvió serio.

**-En estos momentos Quinn está sufriendo un desorden de personalidad** \- nos explico tomando una de las tazas de café que Judy había llevado - **en cuanto se duerme, su cerebro se conecta a una especie de bóveda **\- bebió un poco quitándole un panecillo a Santana **\- lo que significa que en cuanto despierte puede despertar como Quinn de 18 años, o la chica que era hasta hace unos días**

**-¿Eso es posible? **\- pregunto Artie algo incrédulo

-**Es una rara variación de la amnesia**

**-¿Eso significa que un día estaremos hablando con Quinn de hace dos años y al otro con la Quinn que olvido su vida?** \- pregunto Santana finalmente soltando la bolsa de panecillos

**-Exactamente** \- terminó de comer su panecillo - **es una rara variación como les digo** \- terminó su café - **tendremos que iniciar un tratamiento con unas medicinas que hay que mandar hacer para que su cerebro se ordene correctamente**

**-¿Por qué paso eso? -** le pregunto Judy abrazándolo. Realmente se ven muy enamorados

**-Es una de las consecuencias de las medicinas que le estaba suministrando el doctor Lawrence** \- suspiro apretándose el puente - **mañana le daremos de alta. Lo más recomendable sería que dependiendo de la Quinn que despierte este en un lugar que conozca**

**-¿Lima? **\- pregunté

**-Correctamente **

**-Pero** \- Santana frunció el ceño - **si se despierta como Sarah, no entenderá que hace allí **

**-Podrían decirle que están todos de viaje o algo así **\- abrazo a Judy **\- lo importante es que se sienta en calma**

**-Ósea que mañana nos vamos para Lima** \- todos me miraron, pero yo solo asentí, en este momento no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera mi chica

**-Puedes pasar a verla Rachel** \- me sonrió - **eres la única a la que reconoce en sus tres** \- meditó un poco **\- en sus tres personalidades**

**-Claro** \- me levanté de la silla y camine hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Quinn, con un respirador algo pequeño y peleando con el control

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?** \- por como brinco hacia atrás, fue fácil deducir que la asuste **\- lo siento **\- me disculpe riendo

-**No te preocupes, debería ser más atenta -** me sonrió volviendo a mirar el control - **no quiere funcionar, no sé si es que no tiene pilas o que**

**-Ven déjame ver **\- me acerqué a ella para inspeccionar el control que tenía en la mano

**-¿No estás molesta conmigo?** \- me miró con sus ojos avellana

**-¿Molesta contigo?** \- ella asintió - **no, cariño ¿Por qué habría de estar molesta contigo?**

**-Porque fui a ver a Lucían cuando les prometí que no lo vería** \- Oh. Estoy hablando con Quinn de 20 años, ella jugaba con sus manos claramente nerviosa

**-No cariño**

**-No quiero que esto cambie lo que hay entre nosotras **\- me halo para que quedará sentada en la camilla - **te quiero mucho para eso**

**-Nada cambiara entre nosotras** \- enterró su cabeza en mi cuello **\- yo te quiero mucho** \- murmure en su oído mientras la abrazaba

**-¿Es muy pronto si te digo que Te Amo? -** mi corazón se paralizó mientras ella alzaba su ojos para mirarme - **¿Te asuste?... Que idiota** \- se separó de mi - **lo siento yo...**

**-Yo también Te Amo **\- la interrumpí tomándola por el rostro - **y no es muy rápido** \- la bese en los labios suavemente, pero ella, me tomo por el cuello profundizando el beso, siento uno rápido pero a la vez tierno

-**Te Amo -** bese su nariz cuando el oxigeno nos obligo a separarnos

**-Me gusta estar contigo** \- me dijo acomodándose sobre mi **\- siento como si estuviera en casa y no tuviera nada de qué preocuparme **

**-Yo ciento lo mismo** \- me quede con ella hasta que cerró los ojos durmiéndose; sueño, que pronto me alcanzó.

**-¿Rachel?** \- sentía que alguien me zarandeaba **\- ¿Rachel?**

**-Eh... **\- perezosamente abrí un ojo viendo a Robert

**-Vamos cariño levántate**

**-¿Qué hora es?** \- pregunte soltando cuidadosamente a Quinn

-**Poco más de las 9** \- asentí besando a mi chica en la frente - **ve a descansar, mañana a las 11 le daremos de alta y debes estar al 100 para poder lidiar con ella **

**-Doctor **\- lo llame antes de salir - **¿Ella recuerda lo que pasa cuándo esta en alguna de sus "personalidades"? **

**-¿A qué te refieres? **\- lucia bastante confundido

-**Cuando despertó hace rato que estábamos todos, nos dijo que había ido a visitar a su hermano **\- él asintió - **y hace rato cuando entre a verla, me hablo del tema, diciéndome si me había enfadado por eso**

**-Puede que recuerde que es lo que sucede cuando una de sus memorias se activa -** miró a Quinn tomándose la barbilla **\- le haremos los respectivos exámenes y ya te comunicaré... Ahora ve a descansar**

**-Está bien **\- mire por última vez a mi chica antes de salir **\- Te Amo** \- susurre ya en el pasillo. Será largo el camino de aquí en adelante.

* * *

_Lamento la demora no había tenido mucho tiempo, por lo que estaba en finales de corte y en exposiciones y demás trabajos de la unviersidad; me gustaría que me dieran su opinión con respecto al One Shot "Segundas Oportunidades" varios de ustedes me pidieron que le hiciera un segunda parte, pero, realmente no se que colocar en la segunda parte si poner que Biff regresá, Quinn superando sus traumas o muchos años en el futuro con ella y sus hijos, si algo de eso les llama la atención, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber._

_Espero que este capítulo les guste y que aún sigan leyendo este fic y nada, espero que comenten :D_


	26. Go To Lima

**-Ya tenemos todo listo, los tickets hacia Lima están comprados y las maletas empacadas** – me dijo Santana mientras bebía un jugo embotellado – **solo falta que a Quinn le den de alta y partimos hacia Lima**

La noche había sido un poco larga, no nos habían permitido volver a ver a Quinn y Sam aun continua lanzando sus comentarios mal intencionados, tanto así que no fue Santana quien lo abofeteo si no la señora Fabray, cansada de ver como él hablaba mal de su hija, no había dudado en sentarle una buena bofetada para que dejara la estupidez, como ella misma lo dijo.

**-¿Crees que sea prudente que Quinn viaje a Lima? **

**-No lo sé** – negó lanzando la botella al cesto de la basura

**-Toca es pensar cómo vamos hacer con Beth** – mencione mirando hacia la puerta esperando que saliera el médico

**-¿Con Beth? **

**-Sí** – asentí sin mirarla – **si despierta como Quinn del 2012** – me gire para mirlarla - **¿Cómo le explicamos que Beth esté tan grande? La Beth que ella recuerda, era una pequeña rubia, no una niña que ya camina y habla**

**-Tienes razón** – bajo la mirada, observando algo en el suelo – **debemos idear una manera de comunicarnos **

**-¿Comunicarnos?** – la mire confundida

**-Sí** – asintió – **comunicarnos, saber cuál es la Quinn que ha despertado**

**-Ya había pensado en eso** – suspire regresando mi mirada nuevamente a la puerta – **cuando despierte la Quinn del 2012, diremos Lucy, cuando despierte como Sarah, pues le diremos Sarah **– obviamente – **y cuando despierte como Quinn/Sarah **– volví a mirarla – **le diremos Quinn**

**-Buena idea** – se rasco la cabeza – **algo confusa pero buena idea.**

**-¿Kurt ira?**

**-No lo sé, la pelea que tuvo anoche con Blaine fue fuerte**

**-Espero que lo solucionen**

**-Según le escuche y no es porque sea chismosa** – dijo cruzando la pierna – **pero gomina hará la audición para entrar a Nyada**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí** – se miro las uñas – **tal parece que "no puede vivir sin Porcelana" **

**-Bueno chicas **– salió Robert por la puerta, logrando que ambas nos levantáramos como resortes – **Quinn ya esta lista, bañada y vestida**

**-¿Qué Quinn ha despertado?** – pregunto Santana

**-Sarah** – se acomodo los anteojos - **¿Tienen un auto?**

**-Sí** – asentí rápidamente – **Santana ayer fue por los autos de Quinn**

**-Perfecto **– saco una hoja y un bolígrafo – **debe seguir las siguientes recomendaciones** – empezó a anotar – **debe tomarse los medicamentos a las horas que son y no puede beber nada de Licor ¿Entendido?**

**-¿No va a ir a Lima?** – pregunte después de guardar la hoja

**-No, debo viajar al hospital de Los Ángeles, pero Judy si irá con ustedes, si algo llega a suceder, viajaré enseguida** – las dos asentimos – **ahora ¿Por qué no van al estacionamiento y en unos minutos las veré allí con Quinn? – no nos dejo responder cuando ya se había alejado.**

**-¿Quiénes más irán con nosotras a Lima?**

**-Britt, ruedas, Boca de trucha, gomina…**

**-¿Sam?** – me detuve a mitad del pasillo, obligando a Santana a frenarse.

**-Dice que quiere ver cómo reaccionan los demás al ver que Quinn nos ha mentido durante dos años**

**-¿En qué momento Sam se volvió tan idiota?** – pregunte reanudando el camino

-**Siempre fue un idiota solo que lo tenía bien escondido** – bufo quedando en silencio.

En el estacionamiento, estaban los dos autos de Quinn, su BMW y su Audi.

**-¿En donde están los demás?** – pregunte mirando a todos lados. Yo había llegado temprano en el BMW mientras que Santana había llegado con en el Audi

**-Nos están esperando en el aeropuerto** – se recostó en el Audi – **lleve a la señora Fabray y luego me vine para acá **

**-Está bien **– no pude decir más cuando vi al doctor Aberford saliendo del hospital con Quinn en silla de ruedas.

**-Hola Rachel** – me saludo mi rubia cuando estuvo frente a mi – **hola amiga de Rachel**

**-Hola Sarah **– saludo Santana

**-¿Qué hacen aquí mis bebes?** – pregunto levantándose de la silla de ruedas

**-Estábamos pensando** – le dije tomando su mano - **¿Por qué no te vas de viaje con nosotras?**

**-Pero si apenas nos conocemos **– frunció el ceño sin soltar mi mano

**-Para conocernos mejor rubia** –sonrió Santana – **y que mejor que conociéndonos en el pueblo en el que crecimos Rachel y yo**

**-¿Me llevarías a donde naciste?** – Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción que la invadió – **pero no sé si pueda** – hizo un puchero – **debo trabajar**

**-Ya todo está arreglado con tu jefe **– me apresure a decir, mirando a Santana. Habíamos olvidado ese pequeño detalle

**-¿Y está de acuerdo?** – Me pregunto y solo pude asentir – **pero debo ir por mis cosas**

**-Me tome el atrevimiento de prepararte una pequeña maleta con lo que necesitas**

**-¡Oh!** – La expresión en su rostro me causo mucha ternura – **está bien** – soltó mi mano girándose hacia donde estaba el doctor **– gracias por todo** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **aunque realmente no sé porque estaba aquí, pero gracias…**

**-Andando rubia** – Quinn se acomodo en la silla del copiloto del BMW, Santana llegaría sola al aeropuerto y allí, dejaríamos los autos.

**-¿Y cómo has estado?** – me pregunto mirando por la ventana

**-Bien** – respondí tomando su mano izquierda

**-Eres linda** – la mire levemente y vi que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

-**Gracias** – apreté su mano. El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio.

**-¿Es lindo tú pueblo?** – me pregunto cuando estaba estacionando el auto

**-Sí, pues no es el gran pueblo pero sí** – ella solo sonreía enamorándome más.

-**No puedo esperar para conocer tú pueblo –** no dijo más, solo se bajo del auto. La seguí abriendo el baúl para sacar nuestras maletas.

-**Vamos a viajar con unos amigos, que van para Lima** – le dije cuando ya entrabamos al aeropuerto

**-Está bien** – asintió arrastrando su maleta de rueditas - **¿Es conveniente que viaje recién salida del hospital?**

**-El doctor dijo que sí, además no es un viaje largo**

**-Está bien** – asintió mirando el tablero de salidas

**-Ven Sarah** – volví a tomar su mano, pero ella me sorprendió entrelazando nuestros dedos

**-Mucho mejor** – me guiño el ojo dejándose guiar

**-Allí están mis amigos le avise cuando los vi **

**-¿Qué le paso a ese chico?** – me susurro mirando a Artie

**-Tuvo un accidente cuando era niño**

**-Pobrecillo** –me apretó la mano y comprendí que recordó el accidente que tuvo hace dos años y que nos dejo separadas por todo ese tiempo

**-Chicos les quiero presentar a Sarah** – anoche, Santana los había amenazado diciéndoles que tenían que comportarse de acuerdo a la Quinn que estuviera en ese momento. Aunque Sam la veía con cierto resentimiento que Quinn me miro con una ceja levantada, como queriendo decir _"¿Y a este que le pasa?"_

-**Hola –** saludo con su mano tímidamente, después de soltar su maleta. Los chicos la miraron como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas – **mi nombre es Sarah**

**-Hola Sarah** – se le acerco Britt abrazándola fuertemente - **yo soy Britt ¿Irás conmigo a ver patos?**

**-¿Te gustan los patos?** – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

**-Sí** – Britt asintió frenéticamente

**-A mi también** – soltó una leve carcajada antes de mirarme – **ella me cae bien.**

**-Hola yo soy Artie…**\- y así se fueron presentando uno a uno. A los pocos minutos, se nos unió Santana que venía, como raro, comiendo algo.

**-Vamos hacia la puerta de abordaje** – nos dijo antes de tomar la mano de Britt y seguir caminando

**-Andando** – Quinn asintió tomando su maleta y la maleta de Britt que había quedado olvidada

**-No es necesario que la lleves**

**-No es problema** – me detuvo antes de que llamara a Santana para que regresará por la maleta – **tengo dos manos que puedo usar perfectamente – **me sonrió de lado comenzando a caminar tras los chicos.

**-¿Kurt no vendrá?** – le pregunte a Blaine cuando vi a Quinn conversando animadamente con Britt

**-Está furioso conmigo** – suspiro frustrado – **sinceramente Rachel, estoy por pensar que tiene a alguien más**

**-Kurt no es así – **defendí a mi amigo

**-Lo sé pero es que estos últimos días ha estado extraño conmigo **– negó con la cabeza – **como si ya no me quisiera **

**-Blaine seguramente debe tener mucho trabajo, yo tampoco lo he visto mucho.**

**-Sí debe ser eso **– asintió resignado

-**Enana** – se me acerco Santana cuando Blaine se sentó al lado de Quinn – **hable con Judy, cuando la rubia** – miro la Britt abrazando a Quinn – **despierte como la última Quinn **– asentí comprendiendo que era lo que quería decir – **haremos la exhumación del cadáver.**

**-Me parece bien **– asentí haciendo sonar mi cuello - **¿Y mis padres?** – Le pregunte al no verlos – **creía que viajarían con nosotros**

**-Viajaran mañana con Shelby y Beth, dijeron que tenías unas cosas que hacer antes de abandonar la ciudad así que…** \- se encogió de hombros

-**Está bien** – en ese momento sonó una voz por el altavoz, invitándonos a abordar el vuelo que nos llevaría hasta Lima – **¿Estas preparada?** – le pregunte a mi chica, aunque ella no lo recuerde, sigue siendo mi chica.

**-Sí –** asintió no muy convencida

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-No sé porque presiento que este viaje cambiara mi vida** – frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza – **no me hagas caso, tonterías mías **– tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar conmigo arrastras hasta la fila – **vamos a disfrutar este viaje y a no preocuparnos por nada.**

**-Te mereces unas vacaciones del restaurante **– le dije abordando el avión

**-Me gusta cocinar** – me guiño el ojo – **pero me gusta más pasas el tiempo contigo, eso realmente me gusta.**

Este viaje será interesante.


	27. En Lima

El viaje a Lima fue más corto de lo que esperaban; y aunque jugaron y rieron Quinn o Sarah, como había despertado ese día, había dormido los últimos 40 minutos de viaje. Por lo que los chicos no sabían si en pequeñas siestas también pudiera cambiar de personalidad rápidamente.

**-¿Qué haremos si despierta como Lucy o Quinn?** \- pregunto la latina sentándose en el asiento vacío a la derecha de Rachel.

**-No tengo idea** \- suspiro mirando a su chica dormir **\- Robert no nos dijo si Quinn cambiara en las pequeñas siestas**

**-Bueno eso lo sabremos dentro de poco **\- aseguró mirando a la rubia que daba sus primeras señales de despertar.

**-Buenos días** \- susurro con voz ronca sin abrir los ojos **\- lo siento me dormí con Beth** \- susurro aun sin abrir los ojos, por lo que no se percató de la mirada confusa de ambas morenas.

**-¿Quinn?** \- se aventuró a preguntar Rachel.

**-¿Y quién más cariño? **\- susurro divertida abriendo los ojos **\- ¿En dónde estamos? -** frunció el ceño mirando para todos lados - ¿**Qué hacemos en un avión?**

**-Vamos para Lima cariño -** Rachel entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia que aun seguía un poco desorientada

**-¿A Lima?** \- miro a ambas morenas, antes de estirar su cuello intentando ver por encima de las sillas.

**-Se les pide a los pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, estamos a pocos minutos de aterrizar **\- la voz del piloto sonó en todo el avión, obligando a Santana a regresar a su asiento.

**-Lima...** \- fue lo último que susurro la rubia antes de mirar por la ventana, eso sí, sin soltar la mano de Rachel

El viaje del aeropuerto a la antigua residencia Fabray, fue en completo silencio. Quinn no se acostumbraba a la compañía de Judy. Rachel sentía como la rubia temblaba por momentos antes agitar la cabeza y alejar pensamientos que eran completamente ajenos a la morena, pero que se moría por conocer.

**-Esta es nuestra casa Quinn** \- señalo la mujer después de abrir la puerta. Santana y el resto de chicos habían seguido su camino, cada uno hacia su respectiva casa - **Aquí viviste buena parte de tu vida**

**-Me gustaría recordarlo **\- murmuró observando todo - **¿Qué se supone que hacemos en Lima? **\- le pregunto a ambas mujeres

**-Queremos que descanses y tal vez, solo tal vez así tú memoria regrese** \- le respondió la morena acariciándole la mejilla

**-Lo dudo mucho** \- cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto

**-Rachel porque no acompañas a Quinn a su habitación** \- sugirió la mujer al ver el momento íntimo entre ambas chicas.

-**Claro **\- tomo la mano de la rubia **\- ven** \- la jalo subiendo las escaleras lentamente con su novia tras ella - ¿**Cómo te sientes?**

**-Me duele la cabeza -** respondió recostándose en la cama jalando a Rachel para que se recostará a su lado - **Te quiero mucho** \- murmuró abrazando a la chica

**-Yo también te quiero mucho** \- le dio un beso en la frente a su novia cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

Un molesto sonido resonó en la silenciosa habitación. Rachel, de mala gana soltó a su chica para buscar su teléfono y ver quien llamaba, pero cuando vio la hora que era, no pudo reprimir un grito ¡Habían dormido casi tres horas!

**-¿Por qué gritas?** \- escucho la voz dormida de su chica

**-¿Quinn?** \- se acercó lentamente a la cama olvidando la llamada entrante

-**Rachie de verdad amo tu voz pero solo quiero dormir** \- se giro ocultando su cabeza en la almohada - **quiero dormir antes de que Beth se despierte por su biberón **

**-Lucy...** \- susurro para sí misma - **Esta bien amor, estaré abajo** \- un aja fue la única respuesta que recibió, pues su chica se había vuelto a dormir - **creo que enloqueceré a este pasó **\- cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras camino hacia la sala.

Judy Fabray se encontraba sentada mirando un álbum fotográfico de sus dos hijas, las lagrimas bajaban silenciosamente por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras recordaba las mañanas en que se levantaba temprano con Lucy a preparar el desayuno para Frannie, Quinton y para Russell. Las veces que Frannie le escondía los juguetes a Lucy solo para hacerla rabiar. Como Lucían llegaba del instituto y lo primero que hacía era preguntar por su hermanita la menor.

**-¿Se encuentra bien señora Fabray?** – Judy Fabray brinco de la silla mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas de sus ojos

**-¿No sabía que te habías despertado?** – trato de hablar sin que se le notara el nudo que tenia atravesado en la garganta

**-Sí bueno, el teléfono tampoco me dejo dormir mucho –** le enseño su celular

**-¿Quieres algo de comer Rachel? **– pregunto la mujer cerrando el álbum y levantándose de la silla.

**-No tranquila** – negó cortésmente, observando las fotos que aún permanecían en aquella casa

**-¿Cómo está Quinn?**

**-Bien** – suspiro sentándose – **medio se despertó pero por lo que pude ver era la Quinn de hace dos años **– Judy asintió en silencio **– me volveré loca con los constantes cambios de ella, pero que se le puede hacer**

**-¿Siguió durmiendo? **– pregunto luego de unos minutos de silencio

**-Sí…** \- antes de que siguiera hablando un ruido de la planta superior las alerto. Segundos más tarde bajaba una rubia con el cabello todo revuelto y frotándose los ojos, dándole un aspecto realmente adorable.

**-Buenas tardes –** saludo estirándose y haciendo sonar gran parte de estructura ósea - **¿Qué hacían? **– se sentó al lado de Rachel ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres.

**-Veíamos fotos** – respondió su madre

**-¿Puedo? –** Judy asintió comprendiendo que aquella chica era la "última" Quinn

**-Se ve más viejo ahora** – acoto luego de unos minutos hojeando el álbum

**-¿Quién cariño?**

**-Lucían** – respondió como si nada

**-¿Lucían?** – Judy se sentó frente a su hija, llamando la atención de esta - ¿**De dónde lo conoces?**

**-Hace unos días fui a visitarlo a Texas a la cárcel **– se encogió de hombros estornudando – **se ve más mayor que en las fotos pero me pareció buena persona a pesar de lo que haya hecho**

**-¿Fuiste tú sola?**

**-Pues nadie quería ir conmigo y yo quería conocerlo así que, sí fui yo sola a conocerlo y me pareció realmente muy triste saber que nadie nunca lo ha ido a visitar** – se levanto de la silla – **eso no se hace con un familiar… aunque de que me quejo si conmigo hicieron lo mismo** – rio secamente mientras sacaba su celular y caminaba hacia el jardín

**-No sé tú pero yo acabo de ver a mi hija de hace dos años –** Rachel únicamente asintió siguiendo a la chica

**-¿Qué haces? –** se sentó abrazándola por la espalda

**-Nada aquí mirando las fotos de mi Instagram** – le enseño la aplicación

-**Tienes muy buenas fotos**

**-Sí bueno** – se giro para darle un beso en la mejilla – **me gusta capturar los buenos momentos.**

**-Agrégame –** le dijo pasándole el teléfono

**-¿En serio yo viví aquí?** – pregunto regresándole el teléfono

**-Sí **

**-Se siente un aura triste en este lugar **

**-Eso es porque no conoces el resto del pueblo** – se levanto del suelo – **anda vamos –** le tomo de la mano para levantarla – **vamos a caminar juntas**

**-¿Juntas?**

**-Juntas** – entrelazo sus manos – **anda, aprovechemos antes de que empiece a atardecer –** dijo observando el pálido cielo

Salieron juntas de la casa, eso sí, sin antes recibir varias indicaciones por parte de la señora Fabray que las esperaba para cenar.

**-¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –** le pregunto la morena mientras caminaban por la acera

**-Eh…** \- se encogió de hombros, levantando la mano para besar la de su chica **– a donde tú quieras, total eres tu quien conoce **

**-Tienes razón… te diría que fuéramos al restaurante más famoso de Lima a cenar pero tu madre nos espera con la cena**

**-Pero no descartes la salida** – se freno colocando la chica frente a ella – **podemos ir mañana** – le paso acomodo un cabello tras la oreja – **en una cita solo tú y yo en el pueblo que nos vio crecer **– tomo su otra mano y la beso **– y que mejor que iniciar nuevamente nuestra historia aquí**

**-¿Realmente quieres una cita conmigo? **– dijo algo conmocionada

**-Te Quiero Rachel Berry** – le dio un beso en la mejilla – **Te Quiero Muchísimo** – acerco la mano de la morena a su pecho - **¿Si sientes como late?** – La chica solo asintió – **late así por ti, solo por ti –** se inclino un poco para besarla.

Fue un beso lento y cariñoso, sus labios danzaban al ritmo de un vals que solo ellas escuchaban; las manos de la morena pronto se adueñaron cabello rubio de la chica, mientras que Quinn, descanso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, masajeando suavemente la cadera, logrando que miles de corrientazos atravesaran la medula espinal de la morena que solo se aferraba con más veras al cuello de su chica.

-**Te Quiero Quinn** – murmuro Rachel sobre sus labios antes de volver a unirlos

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un viejo parque que ya se encontraba casi desocupado, solo dos niños seguían jugando en el rodadero pero pronto sus padres fueron por ellos.

**-Sigo insistiendo esto tiene un aura triste**

**-No seas pesimista Quinnie **– la jalo hasta lo columbios en donde se sentaron **– ¿En qué piensas?**

**-En cómo te cambia la vida de un momento a otro, hasta hace un par de días era Sarah Hart, una chef con miles de sueños y metas y ahora no sé quién soy, no sé si a Quinn le gustaba si quiera la cocina, cuál era su hobbie nada… me siento perdida en mí**

**-No tiene por qué ser así **

**-Lo sé, sé que puedo seguir con mi vida, independientemente de que mi nombre sea Sarah o Quinn. Como también se que no importa quien sea, tú siempre vas a ser la dueña de mi corazón, pero si me gustaría conocerme más ¿Me entiendes? Sabes que me gustaba hacer, que hacía en mis tiempos libres, cuáles eran mis hobbies, si a Quinn no le gustaba cocinar, se tendrá que aguantar porque a Sarah si le gusta.**

**-Se que tienes muchas preguntas pero yo…**

**-Shh… **\- coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica – **no digas nada, quiero que esos recuerdos vengan a mi solos ¿Entiendes?** – La morena asintió – **mientras tanto, tú me puedes ayudar a crear nuevos recuerdos, nuevas experiencias ¿Qué dices?**

**-Que esa idea me encanta** – dijo sentándose sobre su chica para besarla apasionadamente.

**-¿¡Quinn Fabray!?** – El grito de aquella persona hizo que ambas se dejaran de besar para observarlo, sin soltarse en ningún momento – **Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar – el chico se encontraba rojo como un tomate mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza**

**-¿Quién eres tú?**

**-¿Quién soy yo?** – Escupió furioso – **Pues déjame refrescarte la memoria, yo soy….**


	28. Finn Hudson

La vida da muchas vueltas y cuando menos te lo esperas te golpea de frente como si fuera un tractor que se ha quedado sin frenos y te manda contra una zanja en donde, en vez de ver toda tu vida pasar por tus ojos como aseguran los libros, únicamente sientes un dolor, una agonía que quieres dejar de sentir.

Ese dolor era el único recuerdo que tenía Quinn del accidente, unas luces encandilando su auto, un fuerte golpe y un dolor que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo. En aquel parque se veían las caras después de tanto tiempo con Finn Hudson. Aquel atolondrado chico que no era tan estúpido como todos creían.

**-¿Quién soy yo?** \- escupió furioso – **pues déjame refrescarte la memoria, yo soy Finn Hudson**

**-Finn ¡por favor! – **le suplico Rachel con la mirada – **no es el momento**

**-¿No es el momento? **– Se cruzo de brazos mientras reía secamente - ¿**Entonces cuando es el momento Rachel? ¡Por su maldita culpa estuve varios meses en la cárcel! **– Le escupió a los pies, mientras Quinn trataba de descifrar que ocurría **\- ¿Por qué no dices nada Fabray? ¿Acaso los muertos te comieron la lengua?**

**-Hasta que no le bajes a tu tono no hablare nada contigo** – dijo firmemente dándole golpecitos a Rachel para que se levantara **– debes tratar a las mujeres con más respeto** – se levanto del columbio arreglando su chaqueta – **imagino que sabes donde vivo así que cuando te calmes con mucho gusto te atenderé** – Rachel la miraba atónita por su respuesta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Quinn continuo – **No puedo decir que fue un placer conocerte porque no sé quién eres, solo aprende a dirigirte a una dama** – sin más, tomo la mano de su novia con la firme intención de marcharse de ahí, sin esperarse que Finn la tomaría del brazo, girándola para poder darle un golpe en el rostro que la dejo sentada en el pastal

**-¡Quinn!** – Exclamó Rachel arrodillándose para asegurarse de que su chica se encontraba bien - **¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?** – Le reclamo furiosa al chico, al ver cómo salía sangre de la nariz de su novia en grandes cantidades - **¡Eres un completo animal!**

**-¿Yo soy el animal? **– Alzo los brazos con fuerza **– Si yo soy el animal entonces ¿Qué demonios es ella? **– Señalo a Quinn - **¡Fue ella la que fingió su muerte! No yo** – se señalo temblando de la ira **\- ¡Ella es el animal! No tiene corazón, no tiene respeto por nada ni nadie que no sea ella ¿Cuándo demonios lo vas a entender Rachel?**

**-Lo único que entiendo es que como hombre no vales nada Finn Hudson** – con mucho cuidado ayudo a levantar a su chica, que estaba en una especie de trance por el golpe – **lo mejor será que te alejes de nosotras Finn**

**-¿Y si no que? **– Se acerco a la pareja - **¿Mami Fabray volverá a encerrarme unos cuantos meses en la cárcel? ¿Hermanito Fabray me va a volver a golpear? Yo ya no soy el mismo idiota de antes Rachel** – miro a Quinn que tenía la mirada perdida – **Me las vas a pagar caro Fabray, una por una, las burlas que sufrí en la prisión **

**-¡Lárgate de aquí Hudson!** – la voz de la latina resonó por el desolado parque – **Aquí nadie te quiere**

**-Pero si llego la defensora de los abusadores** – se burlo el chico sin intimidarse por la mirada que Santana le estaba dando – **no me provoques López o te ira peor que a tu amiguita **– hasta ese momento Santana se fijo en la sangre que corría por el rostro, ya pálido de su amiga.

**-¡Eres un estúpido!** – Le lanzo una cachetada y antes de que se pudiera recomponer, otro golpe llego, esta vez en su entrepierna **\- ¡Agradece que no te castro!**

**-¡San!** – La jalo Britt **– Rachie se marcha con Quinn** – señalo detrás de ellas a la pareja que caminaba lentamente, en busca de un taxi

-**Esto no se quedara así Hudson** – le lanzo otra patada, pero al estomago, dejando al chico en el suelo adolorido – **Vamos Britt** – tomo la mano de su novia y corrieron hasta alcanzar a la pareja que ya se subía a un taxi – **Britt súbete por la otra puerta –** le indico corriendo para subirse en la puerta del copiloto

**-Al hospital señor** – la voz de Rachel ya sonaba entrecortada, la angustia que sentía de ver a su chica, sangrando, pálida y que desde que recibió el golpe no había pronunciado palabra alguna la tenía muy, pero muy preocupada.

Llegaron al hospital en menos de diez minutos, eso sí, el taxista tuvo que saltarse varios semáforos en rojo para evitar que la latina le siguiera gritando en el oído. El doctor López, padre de Santana, se encontraba de guardia en ese momento cuando llegaron Santana y Britt corriendo y más atrás Rachel con Quinn.

_**-¡Papi!**_ – Lo llamo Santana en español - **¡Es Quinn!** – le señalo a su amiga

**-¿Cómo es eso posible?** – dijo colocándose del mismo tono que la rubia.

**-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones señor López** – hablo Rachel sosteniendo a su novia para que no se callera – **Quinn necesita atención medica de inmediato**

**-Claro claro** – el doctor López rápido llamo a un enfermero que llego con una silla de ruedas, sentaron a la rubia dejando a las tres chicas en la sala de espera

**-¿Cómo sabían dónde estábamos?** – pregunto Rachel sentándose en el piso

**-Fuimos a la casa de Judy y nos dijo que habían salido, que si queríamos que las esperara, pero con Britt, decidimos salir a buscarlas** – comento mirando a la bailarina que solo asentía – **fue cuestión de suerte haber dado con ese parque**

**-Lo mejor será que le avise a la señora Fabray lo que ha ocurrido** – se busco en los bolsillos, pero su teléfono no estaba – **debí haber dejado el teléfono en casa de Quinn **– suspiro resignada

**-Yo la llamaré –** aseguro Santana levantándose **– y de paso iré por algo de beber **– las dos chicas asintieron – **ahora vuelvo**

**-¿Estás bien Rach?** – le pregunto la bailarina una vez se marcho la latina

-**No **– negó dejando correr las lagrimas que quemaban lentamente su garganta – **hace menos de veinticuatro horas que salió del hospital y ya volvimos otra vez ¿Qué demonios está pagando Quinn?** – Golpeo con su puño el suelo - **¡No es justo Britt! ¡No es justo! **– sollozo encogiendo sus piernas y descansando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas

-**Rachie**

**-¡Nada de esto es justo!** – Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula **\- ¡Deberíamos estar viviendo juntas en nuestro departamento en Nueva York!** – Intento tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta – **viendo crecer a Beth, acompañándome a los ensayos, jugando por el departamento como niñas pequeñas**

**-Aun pueden hacer eso Rach** – le aseguro la bailarina

**-Pero no es lo mismo** – levanto la cara mirando a su amiga – **no es lo mismo, ella no me recuerda, solo recuerda lo que siente por mi y ni siquiera es su cerebro sino su corazón **

**-Rachel…**

**-Chicas** – antes de que pudieran hablar más el señor López había regresado **\- ¿Y Santana?** – pregunto al no ver a su hija

**-Fue a llamar a la mamá de Quinn** – respondió Britt ayudando a levantar a Rachel del suelo

**-Está bien** – se aflojo la corbata – **Quinn está estable, el golpe le desvió un poco el tabique pero nada grave que no se pueda corregir con una pequeña cirugía **

**-¿Y su cabeza?**

**-Su cabeza está bien** – les aseguro – **no tiene ninguna contusión ni nada por el estilo, quedo fue en shock después del golpe recibido y se le dificulta pronunciar algunas palabras, pero estará bien, le recetare algunos medicamentos y podrá marcharse**

**-Gracias señor López **– el hombre asintió marchándose por donde había llegado.

**-La señora Fabray ya viene** – les aviso Santana entregándoles un jugo a cada una – **está furiosa ¿Qué dijo mi papá?**

**\- Finn le rompió a Quinn el tabique **

**-Maldito troglodita** – apretó tan fuerte su jugo que salió todo disparado por su pitillo, sacando una risita en Britt

**-Cariño tu jugo exploto** – se encogió de hombros riendo suavemente

**-Lo sé cariño** – sacudió la cabeza mirando a Rachel **\- ¿Qué más dijo?**

**-Qué le va a recetar unas medicinas y ya podrá irse** – se giro para mirar a la latina

**-Toca preguntarle a Robert si se las puede tomar** – dijo la latina sacudiendo la cajita de jugo

**-Toca es llamar a Robert y decirle que venga a Lima y revise a Quinn** – se cruzo de brazos – **no es que no confié en tu papá…**

**-Pero Robert sabe cómo tratar mejor a Quinn** – termino la latina – **no te preocupes, yo entiendo.**

**-Ya sabes Quinn, nada de ejercicios y nada de estresarte por al menos dos días ¿De acuerdo?** – La voz del doctor las hizo girar hacia la izquierda, en donde vieron a Quinn con varios algodones en su nariz y con una gasa atravesando el puente debajo de sus ojos – **chicas ya se pueden llevar a esta **_**guapa señorita **_

_**-Gracias doctor**_– le agradeció en español – _**Gracias por atenderme a estas horas y gracias por la paleta – **_Sonrió mostrando el dulce

**-**_**No hay de que Quinn, cuídate mucho**_– le respondió dejando a las otras tres algo confundidas, sobre todo a Rachel y Britt que no entendían el español

**-Vamos Quinn** – Rachel le tendió la mano y la rubia con una mirada brillante y la cara un poco hinchada soltó una risita tomando la mano de su novia

**-¿De qué te ríes Quinnie?**

**-He de parecer un payaso **– se encogió de hombros antes de robarle un beso a su chica **– tengo hambre**

**-Vamos a Casa Quinnie – **le dijo su chica pasando su brazo por su cintura, pero antes de que lograran siquiera llegar a la salida, Judy Fabray llegaba acompañada por dos oficiales de policía

**-¡Quinn! –** Exclamo abrazando a su hija - ¿**Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?**

**-Estoy bien, solo se me rompió el tabique**

**-¿Puede decirnos que paso señorita? **– le pregunto un de los oficiales.

**-Bueno** – se rasco la cabeza – **un chico alto me golpeo pero no recuerdo porque**

**-¿Habían testigos?** – pregunto el otro anotando en su agenda

**-Nostras estábamos presente** – hablo Rachel tomando la mano de su chica, ya que la había que tenido que soltar cuando Judy la abrazo. Rachel le conto a los oficiales lo que había pasado con Finn y como Santana la había defendido golpeándolo en las partes nobles

**-Iniciaremos la pertinente investigación y cualquier cosa nos contactaremos con usted señora Fabray** – le informo el oficial – **buenas noches señoritas**

**-Ahora si podemos ir a casa – **pregunto la rubia ruborizándose** – en verdad tengo hambre**


	29. Recobrando La Memoria

**Recobrando la memoria**

Contiene pequeños fragmentos de "How To Save A Life" que están en cursiva. No son lineales

* * *

Poco después de que la cena fue servida en la casa de las Fabray, Quinn se dispuso a irse a dormir; su cuerpo y mente se encontraban agotados por todos los acontecimientos de aquel día.

Robert había sido llamado por Judy y estaba en espera de conseguir un vuelo disponible para Lima.

**-Tú mamá dejo que me quedará contigo esta noche **– le dijo Rachel quitando el cobertor de la cama para que Quinn se acostara

-**Está bien** – susurro cerrando los ojos – **duerme bien** – le dio un beso y luego se giro para dormir.

A media noche, cuando ya todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Quinn empezó a moverse en la cama, pero sin llegar a despertar a Rachel. Visiones borrosas venían a su mente, en compañía de pequeñas frases que, solo hacían que se agitara más en la cama.

_-Debo aprender a… - suspiro mientras se tapaba la cara._

_-¿Aprender a qué? – pregunto la latina con temor, no le agrado para nada el tono de voz que tenía la ex rubia._

_-Aprender a matar – se levanto y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras lanzaba lejos la colilla._

El movimiento brusco más la respiración irregular de Quinn, despertaron a Rachel, quien se alarmo de ver a la rubia bañada en sudor mientras jadeaba apretando los ojos.

**-¿Quinn?** – Empezó a moverla pero la rubia no respondía **\- ¿¡Quinn!? **– La chica rubia seguía sacudiendo la cabeza **\- ¡Señora Fabray!**

_-¡Cállate! – Le grito furiosa mientras se acercaba a su madre y a su hermana – no te atrevas a hablar de mi hija_

_-¿Qué? – Dijo inocentemente – dije algo que nadie sepa, eres una zorra caliente, que ni siquiera fue responsable con su propia hija – la miro de arriba abajo – me das asco_

**-¿Quinn? ¿Hija?** – Judy Fabray movía sutilmente a Quinn que seguía sin responder a los llamados de su novia y madre **\- ¡Quinn! ¡Cariño despierta!** – le gritaban pero la mente de la chica estaba en otro lado

_-Me agrada tu actitud – dijo el chico – me llamo Stan_

_-Quinn – dijo mirándose las manos_

_-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo señalando a los demás chicos_

-**Llama al señor López Rachel** – le pidió mientras sacudía a su hija para que reaccionara

_-Te quiero Berry – la beso con mucha ternura – Te quiero mucho mi amor – esas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de la morena temblara de emoción, tomo a la rubia del rostro y le dio un sentido beso_

_-Sí lo fue, para mí fue muy difícil aceptar que él había cometido todos esos delitos de lo que le acusaban, en el fondo esperaba que lo negara, que dijera que no era él, que no había sido él; pero el apenas le leyeron los cargos en el juzgado acepto cada uno y explico cómo era que había asesinado a esas seis personas, ese día asesino otra cosa más._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Mi infancia _

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para las dos mujeres que ya no sabían que más hacer para lograr que Quinn despertara, y esta, únicamente apretaba los puños y jadeaba sacudiendo la cabeza. La esperaba de Carlos López se les había hecho eterna, hasta que él arribo a la residencia Fabray en compañía de su esposa Maribel y de Santana.

**-¿Qué paso? –** pregunto la latina observando a su amiga

**-No lo sabemos** – la morena se tomo el rostro mientras Judy hablaba con Carlos – **empezó a moverse mucho en la cama y me despertó y cuando me di cuenta estaba así como la vez**

**-¿Ya llamaron a Robert?**

**-Judy lo intento, pero parece que está volando porque no respondió **

**-¡Dios! **– suspiro la latina sentándose al lado en el mueble del computador

_¿Siempre estarás aquí para mí? – le pregunto _

_-Siempre, mi Lucy – le dio un beso en su castaña cabellera – te amo hermanita_

_-Yo también te amo Luc_

**-Ya llame a una ambulancia, lo mejor será realizarle una resonancia cerebral para saber que está sucediendo **– les explico Carlos cuando, por primera vez en toda la noche, Quinn se quedo quieta.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, la ambulancia arribo a la casa de los Fabray y Quinn fue trasladada al hospital de Lima en donde, el médico de turno, le realizo varios exámenes. A las seis y media de la mañana, al hospital llego Robert Aberford

**-Buenos días** – se presento el hombre – **soy el Neurólogo Robert Aberford y soy el médico de la señorita Hart **– le informo a Carlos López que ya estaba informado del hombre.

**-Sígame por aquí –** le dijo después de darle un beso a su hija en la frente – **Le hicimos varios exámenes a Quinn** – le entrego la carpeta con los resultados – pero no sabemos qué sucede

**-Durante mucho tiempo Quinn fue envenenada con un producto que estaba bloqueando su memoria** – le comento mientras hojeaba la carpeta **– lentamente le hemos ido limpiado su sistema de aquel medicamento ¿Cómo reacciono cuando el chico la golpeo? **– pregunto cuando entraron en la habitación en donde estaba la rubia durmiendo

-**Llego en estado de shock, se le dificultaba un poco el habla y parecía estar en otra galaxia **

**-Puede ser que el golpe haya detonado algo neurológico** – se acerco a ella con una pequeña linterna para revisar sus ojos – sus pupilas se encuentran dilatas

-**Quinn estuvo jadeando un rato en su cama, apretaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, por más que Judy y Rachel intentaron despertarla no lo consiguieron.**

**-¿No ha despertado desde ayer?**

**-Es como si para ella, nada hubiese ocurrido** – el hombre asintió volviendo a abrir la carpeta

**-¿Puedes decirle a Judy que entre por favor? – **le pidió sentándose en el sofá

**-Claro** – asintió saliendo

Robert se quedo observando a la chica. En toda su carrera no había tenido un caso tan emocionante y difícil, como el que tenía con la hija de su pareja. El si había escuchado que Russell Fabray, era una persona horrible pero no podía creer que había sido capaz de lastimar así a su familia, a su propia hija.

**-Amor** – levanto la cara y se levanto rápidamente cuando vio el rostro abatido de la mujer que amaba – **Llegaste **

**-Apenas baje, escuche el mensaje y me vine directo** – se acerco a ella y la beso con ternura mientras la abrazaba

**-¿Sabes que tiene mi hija?** – le pregunto sin soltarlo

**-Tengo una teoría y es que el golpe que recibió ayer pudo haber activado algo neurológico en su cerebro, pero eso se sabrá cuando despierte**

**-Mi pobre Quinnie** – soltó al hombre y se acerco a su hija dándole un beso en la frente, mientras esta empezaba a removerse

**-Mamá…** \- susurro sin abrir los ojos. Robert rápido se acerco y le tomo el puso y le reviso los ojos con su linternita otra vez, aunque la chica no abrió los ojos después de eso

**-Quinn ¿Cómo te sientes? –** le pregunto después de que Judy salió a buscar a Carlos López

**-Me duele un poco la cabeza –** el hombre asintió tomando la tableta de anotaciones de Quinn

**-¿Sabes quién soy?** – pregunto pendiente de la respuesta

**-El novio de mi mamá** – el hombre asintió anotando

**-¿Sabes donde estas? **

**-En… ¿Lima?**

**-Okay… ¿Sabes quién eres?**

**-Sí, soy Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**-Perfecto** – Carlos ingresaba con Judy a la habitación observando a Quinn

**-¿En qué año estamos Quinn?**

**-En el ¿2014? – respondió insegura**

**-Bien – **miro a su novia que miraba a su hija emocionada** \- ¿Recuerdas algo Quinn?**

**-¿Cómo qué? **– pregunto sin abrir aun los ojos

**-¿Quiénes son tus padres?**

**-Judy y Russell Fabray**

**-¿Tienes hermanos?** – las lagrimas en el rostro de Judy eran de pura felicidad

**-Dos, Frannie y Lucían **

**-¿En que trabajas Quinn?**

**-Soy Chef en un restaurante**

**-¿Cómo se llama el restaurante?**

**-The River Café** – miro a Judy y esta asintió, ese era el café donde trabajaba como Sarah – **me duele la cabeza**

**-Está bien, dejaremos las preguntas para más tarde ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Está bien ¿Rachel esta aquí?** – pregunto abriendo sus ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz

**-Sí, ya le decimos que entre** – la chica asintió antes de mirar a su mamá y sonreír

**-Hola mamá** – estiro su mano hasta que toco la de su madre, la mujer, emocionada se lanzo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerza – **Te extrañe mucho** – la mujer no respondió, únicamente la abrazo con mucha más fuerza – **te quiero mamá**

**-Yo también te quiero cariño **– le beso la frente – **iré por Rachel ¿Okay?** – la rubia asintió

Tres minutos después entro Rachel a la habitación.

**-Hola amor** – Quinn la saludo con esa sonrisa que enamoraba a Rachel todos los días

**-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Me duele mucho la cabeza** – cerro los ojos sintiendo las caricias que le daba su chica – **quiero hablar contigo**

**-¿De qué cariño?** – pregunto dándole un beso en los labios

-**Lamento haberme perdido las nacionales** – Rachel frunció el ceño – **no me mires así** – estiro su mano frotando la frente de su novia – **tengo recuerdos borrosos pero, se que el día en que me accidente iba a verte**

**-¿Recuerdos? **– La morena la miro con los ojos abiertos - **¿Qué recuerdas?**

**-No mucho la verdad, están en desorden los recuerdos**

**-¿Me recuerdas?**

**-Claro que te recuerdo corazón** \- le sonrió besándola – **y aunque mi mente no podía recordarte, mi corazón si pudo**

**-Te amo **– le susurro uniendo sus frentes

**-También te amo Rachel. Te amo muchísimo** – la beso con pasión. Aun no recordaba muchas cosas, pero si sabía que tenía una novia que la amaba y que había esperado por ella después de dos años. Los demás recuerdos empezarían a llegar solos.


	30. ¿Quién eres?

**5...**

* * *

**Narra Quinn**

Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos días. Hasta hace unas semanas era una simple cocinera, en un buen restaurante de Nueva York. Ahora soy una chica que no sabe hacia dónde va o que es lo que quiere.

Me encuentro frente al espejo de mi antiguo cuarto, contemplando lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiado. Hace dos días salí del hospital, después de haber recobrado parte de la memoria; pequeños flashes que me daban una idea de quien había sido antes del accidente hace dos años.

Mi hija. Beth, había llegado hace dos días a Lima. Esta más grande de lo que recordaba. Estuvo conmigo en cama, viendo televisión y jugando en la consola que perteneció a Quinton. Realmente tengo una nueva perspectiva de mi vida.

Hoy es un día claramente importante. Santana me ha dicho que hoy se va hacer la exhumación de mi tumba. ¿Mi tumba? Sueña extraño, pero, a alguien enterraron hace dos años y hay que averiguar a quien.

Ayer, en la noche me escape de la casa para ir al salón de belleza. Corte mi cabello hasta encima de los hombros; realmente quiero sorprender a Rachel con mi nuevo look, una mezcla entre Sarah y Quinn. Una mezcla para bien.

Acomodé mi chaqueta de cuero, dejando mi cabello algo despeinado y libre. Tome mis gafas y salí de mi habitación. Abajo, me esperaban mi novia, mi hija, mi madre, mis suegros… mi familia completa.

**-¿Quinn?**

**-Hola…-** mi voz salió quedada y algo ronca

**-Hija ¿Éstas bien?** – me preguntó preocupada y es que mi semblante daba para eso. Unas fuertes ojeras adornaban el contorno de mis ojos.

-**Sí **– asentí acercándome a mi chica, para robarle un dulce beso – **hola princesa **– ella sólo sonrió abrazándome con fuerza.

-**Me gusta ese corte** – murmuró sobre mis labios antes de darme un dulce beso

**-Apenas desayunes salimos** – aviso Leroy mientras mi pequeña reina brincaba a mis brazos.

**-Desayunamos juntas mami** – asentí dejándome llevar por ella. Nos sentamos juntas en el comedor. Flashes llegaban a mi mente, como pequeños relámpagos. Sin motivo alguno, empezaba a recordar las cenas con papá, los juegos con Quinton, las peleas con Frannie.

Frannie. Aún no la había visto, mi madre me dijo que Frannie estaba realizando unas diligencias en Los Ángeles. No se como reaccionaré al verla, ahora que recuerdo como era nuestra relación fraternal.

El desayuno consiste en tocino con huevos revuelto, jugó de naranja y un vaso de café; para todos es el mismo desayuno, excepto para Rachel, que toma jugó de naranja con unas rodadas integrales y un poco de fruta.

A pesar de que saben que he recuperado la memoria, nadie menciona nada, nadie dice nada. Es como si mi persona fuera un tema tabú, o algo parecido. Tengo la sensación de que pronto estaré frente a frente con mi papá, y no me siento preparada para eso.

Le ayudó a Beth a lavarse los dientes y las manitos. A sacado mi adicción al tocino, mientras haya tocino en la mesa, el mundo deja de existir para nosotras.

**-Te quiero mami** – me dice antes de salir del baño, corriendo hacia el primer piso. Se escucha claramente un "No corras por la escalera" por parte de Shelby.

Salimos todos de la casa. Nos desplazáremos al cementerio en los autos de los señores Berry y en el de mamá. Y nuevamente, el silencio es incómodo. No sé qué expectativas tiene mi madre o en que piensa Rachel o Santana. Pero hay algo que tengo muy claro y es ¿Cómo no reconocieron mi cuerpo?

Y otra pregunta ataca mi mente ¿Esta chica que está enterrada es igual a mi? Es el pensamiento más lógico que encuentro.

Beth está sentada en mis piernas mirando por la ventana y el remordimiento me ataca. Cuando no tenía memoria me cubrí el tatuaje que llevaba su nombre, eso es algo que tengo que remediar y será, llevando a la misma Beth al estudio de tatuajes y que sea ella quien escoja el tatuaje que adornará mi piel.

El auto se detiene y el ambiente se pone más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Leroy se a estacionado cerca de donde enterraron a Quinn Fabray hace dos años y no está sola.

Antes de bajar del auto, logró distinguir a varias de las personas que están allí de pie, entre ellas Noah Puckerman, el padre de mi hija. Se acerca al auto con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados; en sus ojos puedo ver que ha estado llorando y unas oscuras ojeras adornan sus párpados. Con un respiro profundo, abandonó el auto de la mano de mi hija, quien me sostiene con fuerza como si tuviese miedo de que fuera a desaparecer. Lentamente nos acercamos a Noah, quien viste un traje de la fuerza aérea, que lo hace ver bastante atractivo.

**-¿Quinn?...** –notó como le tiembla la voz al pronunciar mi nombre – **Dios mío** – es el último que dice. Sus brazos me aprietan con fuerza y lo escuchó sollozar en mi cuello, dándole gracias a Dios por poder darme nuevamente un abrazó. Lentamente, me suelta temeroso de que me desvanezca, toma a Beth en sus brazos y vuelve a abrazarme, dejando a nuestra hija en el medio.

Nadie nos interrumpe y después de que me suelta puedo percibir que me observan y no sólo eso, que al igual que Noah tienen lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-Pensamos que era una broma de Finn** – escuchó que alguien dice, aunque no logró identificar quien.

Me alejó de Noah y me acercó a Rachel para entrelazar nuestras manos sin saludar a nadie más, pero escuchó sus pasos tras de mí. El silencio del cementerio nos envuelve tanto que sólo se escuchan nuestros pasos hacia la que – se supone – es mi tumba y en donde – se supone – estoy descansando en paz.

Parado al lado de la tumba se encuentra el guardia del cementerio con el sepultero, que ya tiene su pala lista y un plástico al lado para descargar la tierra. Mi madre sólo asiente con la cabeza y aquel hombre, flaco, con un sombrero de paja y ropa vieja inicia su trabajo enterrando la pala y ayudándose con su pie para remover la tierra.

La espera es larga y aunque mi atención se la lleva este hombre, puedo sentir las miradas curiosas de los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, pero que en este momento, independientemente de los sentimientos que me producen su presencia, me ponen incómoda y Rachel se da cuenta, por lo que me gira el rostro para darle un beso sobre los labios

-**Te amo** – me dice dándome otro beso

**-Yo también te amo** – la frenada en seco de un auto nos distrae, detrás del auto de Leroy se ha estacionado una camioneta negra y segundo más tarde, lleva lo que parece una ambulancia, aunque en realidad es un carro forense, idéntico a los que usan cuando hacen el levantamiento de los cadáveres. Del auto, se bajan dos hombre y una mujer, todos con placas policiales.

Se acercan a nosotros y el hombre sepultero sigue con su trabajo.

-**Buenas tardes** – salida uno de los hombres después de mirar su reloj, imitó su acción y veo que es cerca del medio día.

**-Buenas tardes agente Hawke** – saludo mi madre

**-¿Hace mucho están aquí?**

**-Cerca de una media hora** – le respondió observando al sepultero que ya iba por la mitad del trabajo

**-Perfecto** – susurró dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, totalmente lo que me extraño, ya que la mujer no dejaba de observarme.

**-Imbécil** –escuche murmura a Rachel, quien también se había percatado de la mirada de la mujer.

**-Te amo** – susurré a su oído viéndola sonreír mientras me abrazaba y dirigíamos nuestras miradas nuevamente, al ya agujero en el suelo

Empezaba a sentir cansancio y mis piernas empezaba a parecer gelatinas, tanto que tuve que recostarme en Rachel y ella paso su brazo por mi cintura para hacer contrapeso y no dejar que callera al suelo.

-**Ya casi esta** – la voz del sepultero, cansada y algo áspera nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación. Sacó un poco más de tierra, cuando ya se logró divisar la tapa del ataúd. Limpio la tierra y sacó más de los lados antes de meter, una especie de carritos para montar el ataúd y sacarlo de la tierra.

Los hombres que venían en el auto forense se acercaron con varios elementos y ayudaron a sacar el ataúd de la tierra.

-**Córranse hacia atrás** – nos dijo uno de los hombres.

Con calma, abrieron la tapa del ataúd dejando ver los restos de una mujer rubia. La carne de su rostro había sido consumida en un 85% por los gusanos y su ropa seguía intacta. Por lo que era fácil observar que llevaba un traje negro.

**-¿Así fue como la enterraron?** – pregunté pero al ver como Rachel sacudía la cabeza, un miedo se instauró en mi ¿Quién es esta mujer?

-**La llevaremos a medicina legal para determinar quien es esta mujer y si registra en los datos de personas desaparecidas** – informaron mientras subían los restos de la mujer en una especie de camilla. Un olor nauseabundo se instauró en el lugar – **los resultados los tendremos a más tardar mañana en la mañana **– informó el forense caminando tras sus hombres.

**-¿Quién eres? –** susurré recibiendo como respuesta una brisa que en lugar de calmarme, logró que mi cuerpo se estremeciera


	31. Siempre tú

**...4**

* * *

**Narra Quinn**

Quienes habían integrado el club glee se encontraban ahora sentados en la sala de mi casa. Aún no logro recordar todos sus nombres y algunas cosas fallan aun en mi memoria, pero, aquí están.

El silencio se extiende en el salón, la mano de Rachel apretando la mía mientras esperamos al agente Hawke con los resultados de medicina legal. Mi mamá ha repartido ya varias tazas de café, nadie se quiere mover hasta que el agente llegue.

Noah, está jugando con Beth, a la tacita de té, logrando que la mayoría sonría levemente al ver la tierna imagen.

Me separo lentamente de Rachel, para levantarme del sillón. Las pequeñas brechas empiezan a incrustarse en mi espalda. El timbre suena. Como soy la que está de pie, soy yo quien abre la puerta.

**-Señorita Fabray – **me saluda el agente entrando por la puerta, seguido de aquella mujer que, al igual que ayer vuelve a mirarme y eso hace que sienta escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo** – señora Fabray **

**-¿Una taza de café agente?** – le ofrece Shelby mientras ellos se sientan

**-Gracias... –** espeta cuando recibe la taza –** bueno a lo que vinimos… hace un par de horas, nos entregaron esto -** sacó un sobre de su abrigo.

**-¿Ya sabe quien estaba enterrada? – **pregunte acomodándose tras Rachel que aún seguía sentada.

**-Sí, aunque al principio arrojó desconocido, anoche las pruebas fueron enviadas a la central en Nueva York para ser comparadas con las muestras de ADN de personas reportadas como desaparecidas.**

**-¿Y quien es? –** Sam estaba sentado al lado de Mercedes, él, aún no me habla sigue creyendo que todo fue idea mía, por no querer hacerme responsable de mis actos.

**-Léelo tú misma –** me entregó el sobre con los resultados.

Mis manos temblaron cuando sentí la mirada de todos los presentes. Algo que detesto y no se si también lo detestaba como Quinn, es que me observen. Tome la hoja con la mano izquierda desdoblándola con la derecha.

**-Leela en voz alta hija **

**-Prueba de ADN por persona desaparecida – **suspire** – los siguientes resultados fueron comparados en la base de datos que tiene el FBI por las personas que son declaradas desaparecidas después de unos años. La siguiente prueba arrojó que la persona a la que se le practicó el examen médico es**

**-¡Quinn! ¿Quieres leer de una puta vez y dejar tanto el drama? –** me gritó Santana

**-Santana el vocabulario** – la regañó mi madre – **hay una niña presente.**

**-Entonces que tu hija se mueva Judy – **me miró antes de levantarse y arrebatarme la hoja de las manos** – lo leeré yo **– se aclaró la voz –** la persona identifica es Molly Howard de 22 años de edad. Reportada como desaparecida el 11 de marzo del 2011… ¿Quién demonios es Molly?**

Nadie respondió, pero, al igual que Santana, yo tenía mis dudas, así que saqué mi teléfono y teclee el nombre de Molly.

**-_"Molly Eliana Howard. Desaparecida el 11 de marzo del 2011, después de un incendio en Oklahoma en donde fallecieron sus padres. Su hermana mayor, Ángela, la reportó como desaparecida ya que nunca se encontró su cadáver. La policía no descarta que la chica haya escapado antes de la propagación"_**

**-¡Caray! ¿Pero cómo llegó a tu tumba? **

**-Es una buena pregunta Blaine.**

Aunque después de los resultados, los agentes se fueron y una especie de reunión se instauró en la sala. Una sensación de desagrado se apoderó de mí y para evitar cuestionamientos y dudas, decidí subir a mi habitación evitando que alguien me observará.

Mi habitación. Mi lugar de paz y armonía. Mi lugar de risas y tristezas. Pero, aunque esta era mi habitación, la habitación en la que crecí, no la sentía como mía. No sentía la misma conexión que sentí, valga la redundancia, con mi habitación en Nueva York. Allí tenía mis cámaras, mis libros, mi personalidad. Aquí, únicamente hay trofeos de porrista y unos pocos libros que ya guarde para llevarme.

No quiero pensar en que estaba viviendo para haber decidido decorar mi habitación de esta manera. La puerta se abre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Estas bien? –** sólo asiento con la cabeza, sintiendo como se sienta a mi lado** – Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?**

**-Lo se, yo también te amo **\- le digo recostandome en su hombro.

**-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita? **

**-¿Hay alguien abajo? **

**-Todos se marcharon cuando vieron que no estaban. Nuestros padres fueron a llevar a Beth a comer helado al parque **

**-¿Así que tenemos la casa para las dos? – **ella asintió** – perfecto.**

Me enderecé para quedar frente a ella, la mire antes de besarla profundamente. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, conociéndose, explorándose a sí mismos. Lentamente la fui recostando, sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos tocando mi cuerpo. Mis manos ancladas a su cintura. Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbarnos. La última vez que hice el amor fue con ella, hace muchos años en esta misma habitación.

Pronto la tengo desnuda, tal cual la trajo Dios a este mundo. Nos admiramos mutuamente, conociendo y recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con nuestros ojos. Nos amamos con la mirada, lo que las palabras no dicen, lo dicen nuestras miradas.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran, nuestros besos empiezan a calentar el ambiente y leves gemidos resuenan en la alcoba. La beso con ímpetu, con pasión, con amor, con necesidad. La beso para demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que la necesito, que ella es mi todo, mi vida y mi muerte, mi aire y mi sentido. Lo es todo para mi.

Lentamente voy abriéndome paso dentro de ella, la escuchó gemir, clavar sus uñas en mi espalda y sentir como su pecho se eleva.

**-Te amo…. –** gime cuando aceleró el movimiento de mi mano. Nos amamos. Nos sentimos. En este momento sólo somos nosotras.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos veo que ya ha anochecido. Mi cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso se encuentra anclado al de mi morena. Su flequillo se a pegado a su frente y sus manos rodean mis costillas.

Fue una sensación tan hermosa, tan especial el sentirla dormir tranquila y pasiva.

**-¿Te gusta la vista? –** su voz ronca me indica que se está despertando.

**-Es una vista que siempre voy a amar **– le beso la nariz logrando que ría.

**-¿Te gustó? –** notó la inseguridad en su voz, así que la beso profundamente

**-No me gusto... Me fascinó – **la beso en la mejilla** – vamos a ducharnos antes de que alguien llegue- **y por su sonrisa creo que no sólo nos ducharemos.

Cerca de las 8 de la tarde bajamos al primer piso. Allí están Noah viendo televisión con Beth. Shelby intercambiando recetas con mamá y los señores Berry mirando los antiguos cuadros de papá.

**-Buenas tardes – **saludé aunque sólo recibí como respuesta la sonrisa traviesa de Noah**.**

**-La cena ya esta lista ¿Servimos de una vez? – **los hombres Berry asienten y en cuestión de minutos, estamos en el comedor cenando en familia, aunque, la familia no esté completa…

Conversaciones tribales y algo alocadas son el tema durante la cena, pero en el postre las preguntas se centran en mi.

**-¿En qué trabajas Quinn? – **me pregunta Noah, dándole de beber a Beth.

**-Trabajo en un restaurante como chef.**

**-¿Chef? – **preguntan casi todos y es cuando recuerdo que ellos poco saben de mi vida, mi madre y Rachel están algo más actualizadas.

**-Sí, en un restaurante. Así fue como nos reencontramos con Rachel – **ella me sonrió dándome un beso.

**-¡Vaya! – **exclamó Noah** – qué cosa más extraña **

**-¿Estudias algo Quinn?**

**-Gastronomía internacional.**

**-Genial. Algún día podrás viajar por el mundo Quinn **

**-En realidad señor Berry – **me aclaro la voz –** hace un par de meses estuve en París **– los cubiertos dejaron de sonar.

**-¿París? ¿Francia?**

**-Eh… si Noah.**

**-Vaya, te pagan bien como chef**

**-Emmm en realidad, mi papá pagó los viajes – **todos me observaron con el ceño fruncido** – vivimos en un penthouse en Manhattan y bueno tengo dos autos.**

**-¿Qué autos tienes?**

**-Ammm un Audi y un BMW.**

Rachel cambia de tema cuando nota que no me siento cómoda respondiendo a sus preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestras maletas ya están listas para partir hacia Nueva York. Esperamos que llegue Santana con Britt para partir, pero con ellas, también llegan los demás, algo que en vez de alegrarme, me incomoda.

Al querer ellos viajar a Nueva York con nosotros, partimos todos hacia el aeropuerto. Tengo a Rachel en una mano y a Beth en la otra, se siente bien, si no fuera por la mirada discriminatoria de los demás.

El vuelo es algo corto. Más de lo que desearía. En el aeropuerto, están mis dos autos, y más me incomodo al ver la cara de sorpresa de los presentes. La gran mayoría de nuestros acompañantes se dirigen a un hotel y el resto vamos al departamento de Rachel. Rachel y Beth conmigo en un auto y en el otro mi madre y Shelby.

Con el tráfico neoyorquino el camino es lento. Y después de varios embotellamientos logramos llegar al departamento.

**-Dejaré uno de los autos para que puedan movilizarse **– le digo a Rachel saliendo del auto para sacar su maleta y la de Beth.

Noah llega con los señores Berry y las Brittana minutos más tarde y aunque mi madre insiste en hacer algo de comer. Me excuso, quiero irme a mi departamento y dormir.

**-Me avisas cuando llegues – **me dice mi novia antes de salir del departamento.

Conduzco despacio y por la camino más largo. Cuando llego al estacionamiento, me doy cuenta de que están los dos autos de mi papá, lo que indica que él está. Una respiración profunda, es suficiente para salir del auto, tomar mi maleta y una pequeña mochila con unos libros que he traído de Lima. Entró al ascensor y me dirigió al penthouse.

Al entrar, veo a mi papá sentado bebiendo whiskey escocés. Levanta la mirada y veo sus ojos rojos.

**-Hola Sarah… o debería decir Quinn…**

* * *

_¿Cómo les gustaría que reaccione Quinn?_


	32. Nuevo Comienzo Parte Uno

**3...**

* * *

**Nuevo Comienzo Parte 1**

**-Yo…**

**-No nos digamos mentiras Quinn** – el hombre se levantó con el vaso ya desocupado** – creíste que no me iba a enterar que estuviste hospitalizada en Lima Quinn**

**-¿Por qué? – **susurro con la voz rota sentándose en el sofá sin mirar a su padre.

**-Merecías un nuevo comienzo Quinn. Un bueno para nada te daño la vida, tenía que enderezarla de una forma u otra**

**-¿Separándome de mi hija? **

**-Separándote de todo aquello que no te hace bien – **espetó sirviéndose otro vaso de whiskey escocés.

**-¿Pero mi hija que culpa tenía? – **Russell la miró bebiendo

**-¿Solo te molesta eso? –** alzó su ceja mirándola fijamente.

**-Me da lo mismo que me hayas separado de mi mamá o de mi novia –** se secó las manos en el pantalón** – pero ¿Por qué de mi hija?**

**-¿En serio te da lo mismo? **– se sentó frente a ella colocando la botella en la mesa frente a él.

**-No se que tanto sabrás – **trago mirándolo** – pero no tengo muchos recuerdos aún. Sólo puedo recordar a mi hija y algunos detalles pero nada relevante. **

**-¿Nada relevante?**

**-Mis sentimientos por Rachel son muy fuertes –** confesó mirando su padre sirviendo más whiskey escocés** – y tuvieron sentido cuando me entere de todo. A pesar de todo, no te odio.**

Russell la miró fijamente cerrando los ojos apretándose el puente de la nariz.

**-Eres madre Quinn, sabes que por un hijo se hace hasta lo imposible –** se levantó del sofá** – contigo cometí muchos errores, pero mírate ahora, eres una mujer fuerte, independiente, que sabe lo que quiere en la vida, que hace lo que le gusta ¿Crees que estarías donde éstas, sino hubiese hecho lo que hice? –** miraba a su hija que se encontraba cabizbaja** – No Quinn, no estarías trabajando en un prestigioso restaurante, no habrías viajado a otro país. No harías nada de lo que te gusta.**

**-¿Por qué no intentaste arreglar todo conmigo, sin necesidad de armar todo este show? – **preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

**-Eras muy testaruda Quinn. Muy en el fondo me querías, pero también me odiabas y con justa razón, no fui un buen padre para ti, para ninguno de los tres, pero en especial para ti.**

**-¿Nunca pensaste que me enteraría tarde o temprano de quien soy en realidad?**

**-Esperaba que ese día nunca llegara – **confesó** – ahora tu decides Quinn, como le explique a Frannie hace unos días que nos vimos. La decisión es tuya.**

**-¿Qué decisión? –** preguntó levantando la cabeza y revelando las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

**-Quedarte conmigo y con todo esto –** abrió brazos para enfatizar sus palabras** – o regresar con tu madre y tu hija y esa judía pero sin nada.**

Quinn suspiro enterrando su rostro en sus manos. Ella quería a su papá, pero también quería a su novia y a su hija. Pero sólo necesitó dos segundos para decidir.

**-Iré a empacar mis cámaras – **Russell quedó frío con la respuesta de su hija, quien, se levantó y camino hacia su habitación bañada en llanto. No era justo, que su padre la pusiera a escoger entre él y su razón de existir.

Con mucho cuidado, guardo sus cámaras Nikon y las antiguas cámaras que le había regalado Ashley. En una maleta empacó sus libros y demás tesoros, mientras silenciosamente se despedía de sus pertenencias.

**-Quinn… **\- la voz rota de su padre la regresó a la realidad –** no quiero que nuestra relación termine así.**

**-Fuiste tú quien me puso a escoger – **cerró su maleta** – y como bien dijiste soy madre y aunque te amo papá, escojo estar con mi hija, así como en su momento escogiste estar conmigo.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Mañana vendré a dejar el auto que esta en casa de Rachel –** fue lo último que dijo antes de coger su maleta y caminar hacia la sala en donde tomó la otra que había dejado allí y salió del departamento dejando las llaves del auto en el que había llegado.

En la recepción, esperó el taxi que el portero se encargó de pedirle. No más de diez minutos después, abandonó el edificio con dos maletas y un bolso con sus cámaras rumbo a un hotel.

No le aviso a su novia lo que había sucedido, quería que descansará después del largo viaje. Además, prefería estar sola para poner en orden sus ideas y pensamientos.

La mañana llegó y ella únicamente había dormido dos horas. Al mirarse al espejo, podía ver las ojeras que adornaban su rostro además de sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

Ella amaba a su padre y podía decir sinceramente que lo amaba más que a su madre, pero ella no sabía como había sido su relación con él antes del accidente, y no podía saberlo por culpa de él.

Se ducho y se cambio rápidamente. No tenía ganas de ir a clase, así que camino hasta el restaurante, olvidando su teléfono en el hotel.

**-Sarah –** la saludó Joshua cuando entró –** No te esperaba ¿Cuándo volviste?**

**-Ayer en la noche – **respondió desprendiéndose de su chaqueta** – quería venir directamente a trabajar, ya he faltado bastante.**

**-Me alegra que pienses así, porque tenemos mucho que hacer – **sentenció entregándole la escoba, escoba que Quinn recibió feliz.

El día lo paso sin mayor complicación, al no tener su teléfono, su mente había estado tranquila, aunque suponía que a esas alturas Rachel ya debía de haberse enterado que su papá sabía la verdad.

Tomó un taxi cerca de las nueve y media de la noche rumbo al departamento de Rachel, para recoger el auto y saludar a su hija. Pago doce dólares al taxista y compró unas flores para su novia y unos dulces para su hija.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el departamento en donde golpeó con sus nudillos pálidos y esperó que alguien abriera la puerta.

**-¿Quién? – **escuchó que preguntaban del otro lado de la puerta

**-Soy yo… Quinn – l**a puerta se abrió dando paso a una morena que rápidamente se colgó a su cuello sollozando.

**-¡Quinn!... ¡Pensé que algo te había pasado! – **Rachel no la soltaba y poco le importaba a la morena estar aplastando las rosas que tenía su chica en la mano** \- ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas?**

**-Olvide mi teléfono – **murmuró antes de separarse un poco para darle un beso** – ahora, me dejarías entrar a darle esto a mi hija, ya que aplastaste las flores – **la morena asintió sin soltarla** – Rach…**

**-Esta bien – **ambas chicas entraron al departamento y Quinn pudo percatarse de que todos se encontraban allí, desde su hija profundamente dormida, su mamá y su hermana, pasando por sus suegros, hasta sus compañeros del instituto

**-¡Dios! –** Judy jadeo cuando la vio entrar -** ¡Creí que te había pasado algo! **

**-¿Por qué? –** no alcanzó a decir más, cuando ya su madre la estaba abrazando.

**-Frannie nos contó que Russell sabe toda la verdad **– ella asintió sin soltar a su madre** – creímos que te volvería a alejar de nosotros – **Santana la miraba con los ojos brillosos.

**-Él –** se aclaró la voz cuando su madre la soltó –** él me puso a escoger, entre ustedes y él.**

**-¿Te puso a escoger? – **preguntaron todos al tiempo, así que ella sólo asintió.

**-¿Por qué no contestabas? –** le preguntó su hermana**.**

**-Olvide el celular en el hotel**

**-¿Hotel? –** le cuestionó su chica

**-Sí, como dije Russell me puso a escoger y bueno, yo me fui del departamento **

**-¿Por qué no me avisaste?**

**-No quería incomodar, además, ahorita vengó es por el auto para regresarlo – **Rachel asintió entregándole las llaves** – mañana vengó, estoy muy cansada, tuve un largo día en el restaurante. ¿Le darías esto a Beth cuando despierte? – **le entrego los dulces a su mam**á.**

**-Te amo – **susurró Rachel antes de darle un beso

**-Yo también te amo. Adiós chicos. Familia –** sin más salió del departamento con rumbo hacia el garaje en donde se encontraba su auto.

Condujo hasta su antiguo hogar. Estacionó el auto en el su lugar y en vez de entrar, salió directo a la portería en donde le iba a dejar las llaves al portero.

**-Su padre se fue señorita Hart** – le comunicó** – le dejó esta carta, esta tarde.**

**-Gracias Louis – **se sentó en la sala de espera de la recepción y abrió el sobre.

_"Quinn_

_Te estuve llamando todo el día pero no contestaste, asumo que no quieres hablar conmigo y lo entiendo. Es hora de que sea un buen padre. He decidió ir a la policía y contar todo lo que te hice, es la única forma que encuentro para redimir todo el daño que te causé._

_Louis tiene la llave del PenHouse, ahora es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo, quiero que vivas allí con tu hija, hija que no llegué a conocer y tu pareja, para que vivan felices y en armonía, como una vez vivimos tu madre y yo. También te he dejado las llaves de los dos autos._

_Espetó que algún día me puedas perdonar por todo el mal que hice._

_Te quiere con locura._

_Tu padre"_

Lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Quinn, que sin prestarle mayor atención a Louis, tomó las llaves del PenHouse y partió hacia el hotel en su auto.

Al llegar, buscó su teléfono y encontró las llamadas que le habían realizado tanto su novia como su padre. Mirando la luna fijamente tomó una decisión, si su padre había decidió entregarse a la policía, ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo pero si podía hacer otra cosa. Que el hombre conociera a su única nieta. Su hija Beth.

Le mando un mensaje de texto, pidiéndole reunirse con él, la noche siguiente en el restaurante. Allí ella estaría esperándolo con su hija.

Diez minutos más tarde, un mensaje de su padre le confirmaba su asistencia a aquella cena, la última cena que compartirían como padre e hija.

Durmió esa noche tranquilamente, sabiendo que su decisión era la más correcta. Necesitaba un cierre con su padre.

Su ánimo mejoró notablemente esa mañana. Le aviso a Joshua sobre sus planes de cena con su padre y le pidió que le diera ese día, sería el último que faltaría. Habló con Shelby a eso de las doce del día, pidiéndole permiso para recoger a Beth y que Beth pasará la noche con ella. En ningún momento le mencionó su intención de que su padre estaba incluido.

Llevó nuevamente sus cosas a su casa, guardando con cuidado sus cámaras y sus libros, más los libros que había traído de Lima. Estaba por salir de su departamento cuando un mensaje de Russell llegó.

_ "¿Es posible que tu novia nos acompañe esta noche? Me gustaría hablar con ella" R._

_"Estaremos allí" Q._

_"Gracias hija" R._

Quinn término de alistarse y salió rumbo al departamento de Rachel, quien acababa de llegar de un largo día de ensayos y quería únicamente descansar.

**-¡Amor!** – la saludó enérgicamente cuando al abrir la puerta la encontró, con un vestido corto dejando ver su escote **– Quinn…**

**-¿Quisieras salir a cenar conmigo? – **preguntó cuando notó que su chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**-¿Esta noche? – **preguntó mordiéndose el labio** – iré a cambiarme **– Quinn se sentó en la sala a esperar que Rachel estuviera lista. Se le hizo un poco extraño no ver a sus suegros o a su madre. Minutos más tarde, el timbre sonaba y tras el estaban Shelby y una hermosa Beth con un vestido rosa y una balaca del mismo color.

**-¡Mami! – **grito la niña cuando la vio –** Te extrañe mucho.**

**-Yo también amor – **beso su cabecita –** cuando Rachel baje nos iremos a cenar** – la pequeña asintió sin soltarla.

Habló de cosas triviales con Shelby mientras esperaba a Rachel. Quien apareció en la sala con un vestido corto y bastante sexy dejando a Quinn con la boca abierta y las ganas de quitárselo con los dientes.

**-¿Vamos? – **preguntó mordiéndose el labio mientras Shelby negaba divertida.

**-Sí –** se aclaró la voz antes de continuar** – Beth nos acompañará. Estas preciosa – **susurró acercándose a ella para robarle un beso –** Vámonos.**

Salió del departamento con su novia e hija de la mano. La morena se sorprendió de ver que aún tenía el auto, pero evitó cuestionar algo, ya habría tiempo para eso.

El viaje hasta el restaurante fue corto, entre los juegos y risas que les causaba Beth, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Rachel el camino fue entretenido.

**-¿Amor que hacemos aquí? – **cuestionó la morena cuando entraron al restaurante donde Quinn laboraba. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio al causante de sus pesadillas frente a ella -** ¿Quinn que esta pasando aquí?**


	33. Nuevo Comienzo Parte Dos

**2...**

* * *

**Nuevo Comienzo Parte 2**

**Narra Rachel**

**-¿Quinn que esta pasando aquí? **– Mi chica me había invitado a cenar y aquí estábamos en el restaurante en donde trabaja con su pequeña hija, pero en una mesa se encontraba Russell Fabray, vestido de traje y corbata mientras se colocaba de pie y nos miraba con una sonrisa.

**-Si te lo decía, sabía que no vendrías** – me dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza** – necesitó un cierre con el Rach y necesitó que estés aquí conmigo – **asentí no muy convencida dejándome llevar por su mano.

**-Buenas noches –** nos saludó Russell cuando llegamos a la mesa.

**-Hola papá – **Quinn lo saludó abrazándolo fuertemente y me sorprendió ver que el le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad** – ella es mi hija Beth, tu nieta.**

Russell se agachó y levantó a Beth sonriendo mientras le dejaba un beso en cabeza.

**-Beth, él es tú abuelo Russell.**

**-Hola abuelo – **saludó la niña colgándose de su cuello.

**-¿Cenamos? – preguntó sentando a Beth en la silla para niños. Quinn me corrió la silla para que me pudiera sentar.**

**-Primero que nada – **Russell se aclaró la voz antes de beber un poco de vino** – quería pedirte disculpas. Enloquecí cuando me entere que mi hija estaba saliendo con una chica y además judía, y cometí muchos errores, uno de ellos fue creer que sólo yo podía reestructurar la vida de mi hija y para ello sólo tenía que tenerla para mí. Me alegra mucho que se hayan reencontrado.**

No siguió hablando porque el mesero llegó con la cena, Quinn lo conocía – obviamente – por la manera tan personal en que se saludaron.

**-Es muy rico aquí – **mencionó el señor Fabray dándole un bocado a su plato -** ¿Por qué nunca vinimos a cenar aquí?**

**-Porque siempre decías que el trabajo y el hogar no debían mezclarse – **respondió dándole de comer a Beth

**-Lamento haberme perdido esto – **susurró mirando la interacción de su hija y nieta.

**-No importa **

La cena siguió, únicamente con los comentarios triviales entre los dos Fabray.

**-Antes de pedir el postre – **Russell impidió que me levantara para ir al tocador** – quisiera decirte unas cosas señorita Berry – **asentí esperando que me dijera algo** – no se si mi hija te habrá comentado algo, pero –** se aclaró la voz –** he decidido ir a la policía y confesar todo lo que hice**

Aquello me sorprendió, pero ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn, me hizo comprender que se sentía orgullosa por lo que su padre estaba por realizar.

**-También quiero que vivas con Quinn en el PenHouse – **espere ¿Qué?** – ese siempre ha sido el hogar de Quinn y me gustaría que allí vivieran juntas, y formen una familia sólida.**

**-Señor Fabray…**

**-No tiene porque ser ahora, más adelante pero ténganlo en mente – **Quinn asintió tomando mi mano** – Frannie también recibirá lo que le corresponde monetariamente. Es mi forma de pedir perdón.**

**-Señor Fabray – **interrumpí la llegada de los tres postres** – le seré honesta, a mi me dolió muchísimo cuando Quinn murió, ella es mi pilar, mi fortaleza, mi mundo. Y de un momento a otro ya no estaba y todo porque a usted no le parecía la vida que ella estaba llevando… perdóneme señor Fabray pero para mi es muy difícil olvidar que no estuvo durante dos años, como para la señora Judy también lo es.**

**-Entiendo su punto señorita Berry –** entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa** – en aquel momento sólo estaba pensando en mis intereses y anoche lo volví hacer, cuando le propuse a Quinn – **miró a mi chica con una mirada apagada** – que escogiera vivir entre el lujo y conmigo o con ustedes pero sin nada y el dolor que sentí cuando la vi empacando sus libros, sus cámaras, sentí que estaba perdiendo a mi hija y después de que se marchó, de que la vi marcharse en un mugroso taxi, me di cuenta de todos mis errores, y decidí que era hora de hacer lo correcto. Esperó que algún día Quinn me pueda perdonar.**

**-Yo ya te perdone papá – **expresó sorprendiéndome** – como me dijiste ayer, soy madre y de una forma bizarra entiendo tus motivos, aunque no los comparto.**

**-¿Harías lo mismo que él, en caso de que Beth se salga de las vías? – **pregunté temerosa y más al ver la sonrisa que Russell esbozó.

**-No – **negó contundentemente** – hablaría con ella de una forma civilizada, que era lo que te decía anoche papá. No creó que yo fuese tan inaccesible que no nos pudimos sentar a hablar y arreglar nuestras diferencias sin necesidad de armar todo este show.**

**-Me equivoque claramente Quinn **

Fue un poco extraño ver a Russell Fabray, él temido Russell Fabray jugando a "las manitas calientes con Beth" manchándose su perfecto traje con chocolate. Terminamos el postre y la hora de la despedida había llegado.

**-Adiós Quinn – **el abrazo de padre e hija, fue bastante conmovedor, las lágrimas de Quinn y las de Russell conmovieron a más de uno. Beth me miraba confundida, ella nunca había visto a ese hombre y le sorprendía que le afectará tanto a su mamá –** dale esta carta a tu madre Quinn por favor –** le suplicó y mi chica aceptó.

**-Te perdonó papá, te perdonó – **susurraba Quinn sin soltar a su padre.

Volvimos en el auto en completo silenció. Esperaba regresar a mi departamento pero Quinn tenía otro plan. Condujo fuera de Nueva York hasta campo abierto. Estaba todo oscuro únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

**-Vamos –** se bajo del auto tomando a Beth en sus brazos –** quiero enseñarte algo **

Sacó de la cajuela una pequeña manta y la tendió en el suelo para que nos pudiéramos sentar.

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez en el restaurante –** empezó a hablar mirando hacia la luna con Beth recargada en su pecho –** aquella noche que fuiste a cenar con ese chico de ojos azules que no he vuelto a ver…**

**-Y no volverás a ver… -** la interrumpí sacándole una sonrisa

**-Aquel chico de ojos azules que no volveré a ver, sentí que algo en mi había cambiado ¿Sabes? – **tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos –** como si una parte de mi que no sabía que tenía pérdida hubiese vuelto. Luego volvimos a encontrarnos varias veces, ahora que lo pienso creó que fue el destino. **

**"Cada vez que mencionabas a Ohio, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, algo que no me dejaba respirar, como si me doliera con sólo escucharlo, ahora entiendo porque, pero el dolor no importaba si te tenía a mi lado. Luego llegó la cena en donde me presentaste a Santana y me dio una magistral cachetada, cachetada que le regrese sin pensarlo dos veces pero que inmediatamente me arrepentí de dar."**

**-Quinn…**

**-Shhh – **puso un dedo en mis labios** – déjame hablar amor**

**"Cuando empezaron mis quebrantos de salud, mi mayor miedo era perderte, no volver a saber de ti, que te aburrieras de mi. Que en efecto, aquel chico de ojos azules fuera tu pareja, y me aterraba pensar eso, porque yo, aunque no lo asimilará, ya estaba enamorada de ti, muy enamorada de ti. "**

**-Te amo **– le susurre emocionada.

**-También te amo – **me beso antes de proseguir** – antes de reencontrarte, aunque mi vida no era muy emocionante, había podido viajar, como sabes estuve en París, pude conocer Londres y Estocolmo**

**-¿Estocolmo? – **me sorprendió saber que había viajado tanto.

**-Algún día te llevaré cariño. Te tengo que llevar. Aprendí nuevos idiomas, se hablar español y un poco de francés, no muy buen francés pero logró decir lo básico. Pero igual sentía que algo me faltaba, vivir dos años sin recuerdos es duró sabes –** se paso la lengua por entre los labios** – estar en una silla de ruedas esperando que en algún momento llegue alguien a preguntar por ti, a saber de ti y tener esa esperanza viva y que pase todo el día y nadie venga si quiera saber que te paso, alguien que te conozca alguien que sepa quien eres en realidad – **me miró con sus ojos profundos, que brillaban como dos esmeraldas por la luz de la luna** – por eso me indignó tanto lo que hicieron con mi hermano – **miró a Beth que ya estaba profunda sobre ella** – pasar todos los días recluido en una celda, sabiendo que tu familia te odia por tus errores del pasado y saber que nunca te van a visitar a causa de ellos duele, Rachel y duele muchísimo. **

Su voz empezaba a quebrantarse y yo, ya podía sentir las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

**-Estar en Lima – **prosiguió** – me hizo sentir como una extraña, la sensación de estar en mi cuarto pero sentir que se no es mi cuarto, es una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado y que no quiero volver a experimentar. Saber que me perdí tanto de tu vida, de la vida de Beth me duele tanto Rachel, me duele muy profundo en el alma, saber que ese tiempo nunca más volverá.**

**-Amor – **mi voz sonó ronca pero logró que ella esbozará una tímida sonrisa** – no fue tu culpa lo que paso, yo no logró entender ni comprender el porque de tu padre, aunque tú sí. Pero si se es que en esta vida y en la otra y en todas las que le siguen te voy a amar, por que tu Quinn Fabray eres el amor de mi vida, mi todo, mi complemento, mi razón de existir. Y si, vivir sin ti no era vivir, cada día era más pesado que el anterior. Aquella noche en que nos reencontramos era la primera vez que aceptaba salir con alguien que no eras tú y curiosamente ese día voy a parar al restaurante donde tu trabajas.**

**-Y más curioso es que fue el día que en trabaje como mesera – **me miró sonriendo limpiando mis lágrimas** – yo nunca trabajo como mesera y preciso aquel día te encuentro.**

**-No fue fácil para mi aceptarlo – **me miró fijamente** – aunque corazón me decía que eras Quinn, que eres Quinn. Mi cabeza, mi razón me decía que no, que eras Sarah y que si estaba sintiendo algo por ti, era por el parecido que tenías con Quinn y aquella noche cuando nos fuimos nuestro primer beso, entre comillas – **soltó una risita** – llore toda la noche, porque no podía creer que alguien más hiciera sentir lo mismo que Quinn con un solo beso. Sentía que me estaba enamorando demasiado rápido y no quería Quinn, porque no quería olvidarte, no quería que mi corazón te olvidará, por eso cuando Santana me dijo que tenía la teoría de que Sarah y Quinn eran la misma persona, mi corazón bailó Quinn, porque sentí que nuestra historia no había terminado.**

**-Y no ha terminado cariño hasta ahora esta empezando – **me jaló hasta que quede recostada en su hombro –** todavía nos falta mucho por vivir, ver crecer a Beth, verte convertida en una estrella de Broadway, nuestros hijos juntas, nuestra vida juntas. Es sólo el principio de un nuevo camino, de una nueva oportunidad para nosotras amor.**

**-¿Te imaginas todo eso conmigo? – **asintió sonriendo**.**

**-Cuando estuvimos en Lima, cuando guarde los libros entre la mochila encontré algo muy interesante – **acomodó Beth sobre la manta mientras ella se levantaba, estirándome su mano para que yo me levantará con ella –** si algo he aprendido de todo esto Rach, es que la vida es demasiado corta como para pensar las cosas, para meditarlas, lo mejor de la vida es hacer y vivir sin arrepentirse, disfrutar y gozar sin importar nada. Por eso –** se inco de rodillas** \- Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirme en tu esposa, en tu alma gemela, en tu otra mitad, para amarte, respetarte y vivir a tu lado hasta el final de los tiempos?**

**-Yo…**


	34. 10 Años

**1...**

* * *

**10 años después**

¿Eres feliz Quinn? Era la pregunta que sus amigos y familiares le hacían a diario y ella siempre respondía lo mismo.

**-Mamá – **grito un pequeño rubio** \- ¿En donde están mis calcetines de carritos?**

**-En la lavadora Tom **– le respondió su madre desde la cocina

**-¿Por qué? Si estaban limpios, solo me los había puesto tres veces – **refunfuño el pequeño de siete años entrando en la cocina vestido y peinado perfectamente pero con sus piececitos descalzos.

**-¿Y te parece poco? – **Respondió su rubia madre mientras terminaba de cocinar** – estaban sucios Tom y la ropa sucia hay que lavarla.**

**-¿Y se demorará en secar? – **preguntó sentándose en la encimera

**-Para mañana ya estarán cariño –** le dio un beso en su cabecita antes de volver hacia los sartenes

**-¿Mami cuando regresa?**

**-Esta tarde cariño –** le respondió** – ¿Podrías llamar a tu hermana para servir el desayuno? –** El pequeño asintió bajándose de la encimera y corriendo escaleras arriba **– ¡No corras Tom! **\- le grito, pero fue en vano, el niño ya había llegado al segundo piso** – estos niños –** suspiro apagando los fogones.

Lucy Quinn Fabray Berry de 31 años recién cumplidos, vivía en un modesto apartamento en Manhattan con su esposa, desde hace diez años, la estrella de cine y Broadway Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray. Se habían casado a los seis meses de que Quinn le propusiera matrimonio. Sus familiares se habían mostrado felices de ver que por fin estarían juntas después de todo lo sucedido. Y hacia tan solo siete, había llegado su pequeño pedazo de cielo, Thomas Berry Fabray.

Russell Fabray se encontraba preso en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Houston – Texas, en donde pidió ser recluido para poder estar con su hijo mayor. Fue condenado a 25 años de prisión por sus múltiples delitos.

Shelby se encontraba en Londres presentando una obra de teatro, por lo que esos días Beth se estaba quedando con ellas. La situación no era fácil, Beth de 15 años, con todos los problemas que tiene un adolescente de su edad, era ya rutinario ver las discusiones que mantenía con Quinn**.**

**-Dijo que ya venía – **la voz agitada de su hijo la regreso a la realidad** – aunque esta como de mal genio, lo de costumbre –** se encogió de hombros volviéndose a subir a la encimera** \- ¿Qué es el desayuno mami?**

**-Huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja – **le respondió sirviendo los tres platos

**-Mmm tocino –** sus dos hijos habían heredado su gusto por el tocino, ponías tocino en su plato y los tenias juiciosos comiendo por horas, aunque a Rachel no le gustara.

**-Buenos días ma –** saludó Beth ya vestida con su uniforme para irse rumbo al instituto** – hola pequeño fastidio –** sacudió el cabello de su hermano menor

** -¡Oye! –** Protestó pasándose las manos por su cabello rubio intentándolo acomodar** – No me molestes ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto tiempo tardo en dejarlo bien peinado? **

**-No vayan a pelear –** intervino Quinn, viendo la intención de su hija de continuar la discusión** – terminas de desayunar y te pones unos zapatos Thomas.**

**-Si mamá – **balbuceó con la boca llena

**-No hables con la boca llena jovencito – **su hija mayor rodo los ojos** – y tu no me ruedes los ojos**

**-¡Ay! Mamá relájate – **respondió Beth bebiendo de su jugo de naranja** \- hoy me tardo un poquito en volver **– Quinn detuvo el movimiento de sus cubiertos para mirar a su hija** – Fred me invito a cenar y pues…**

**-¿Fred? – **Preguntó** \- ¿Fred Weasley? – **Beth asintió** \- ¿Pretendes que te deje salir con un chico que tiene nombre de personaje de Harry Potter?**

**-No eres justa ¡Eh! – **Protestó** – no es culpa suya, que a su padre le pareciera gracioso ponerle Fred y a su hermano George, solo porque él se apellida Weasley… ni siquiera son pelirrojos – **murmuró volviendo a comer

**-Sería el colmo que fueran pelirrojos – **bromeó sacándole una sonrisa a su hija** \- ¿Y a donde irán?**

**-Bueno hay un restaurante entre la quinta y la sexta – **Quinn suspiro negando con la cabeza ¿En qué momento se le habían crecido sus hijos?

**-Está bien, pero terminen de desayunar que se hace tarde para el instituto.**

Quinn trabajaba únicamente los fines de semana en su restaurante "_FaBerry_" en el centro de Manhattan, el nombre se lo habían puesto Beth y Britt hace un par de años, a las dos les pareció gracioso juntar los apellidos de Quinn y Rachel. "_FaBerry_" era el restaurante que todo extranjero tenía que visitar si pasaba por Nueva York, entre semana atendido por los egresados de "The International Culinary Chef" y de algunos pasantes de otros países, esos días los dedicaba Quinn para hacer los deberes del hogar mientras Rachel trabaja en su obra de teatro "Les Miserables" en Broadway.

Rachel llevaba unas semanas ausente de su hogar por compromisos laborales, había regresado a Broadway después de una exitosa carrera en el cine, para poder estar más tiempo con su familia. "Les Miserables" se encontraba haciendo una pequeña gira por varias ciudades de Estados Unidos, antes de regresar a Nueva York, en donde concluiría la obra.

**-¡Al auto! –** Grito llamando a sus hijos, quienes bajaron corriendo con sus respectivas maletas -** ¿Qué les he dicho de correr por las escaleras?**

**-¡Qué no lo hagamos! –** dijeron al tiempo -** ¡Ya lo sabemos! – **Ambos rubios entraron al auto dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

Dejó a los dos chicos en el instituto y partió hacia el aeropuerto Jhon F. kennedy, en donde la esperaba su esposa, a sus hijos les había dicho que llegaba en la tarde pero no era cierto. Del aeropuerto saldrían para el hospital.

**-Amor – **susurró Quinn cuando vio a su esposa firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos con algunos fans** – tan hermosa como siempre –** se puso sus lentes aviador y camino hacia ella. Los fans de su mujer ya la conocían, aunque a muchos no les agrava la relación que tenían pero a ella eso la tenía sin cuidado. Era ella quien despertaba con Rachel, era ella quien le hacia el amor todas las a noches, ella era su mujer.

De mala gana le dieron permiso, y cuando Rachel la vio, regreso el marcado y corrió a ella, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de su mujer.

**-¡Quinn! –** grito antes de besarla profundamente, mientras sus fans se alejaban lentamente** – te extrañe muchísimo mi amor **

**-Ven vámonos de aquí –** le dijo cuando Rachel se bajo de su cintura** – tus fans me aniquilan con la mirada – **la morena sonrió besándola

**-Vamos – **entrelazaron sus manos. Quinn tomó la maleta de Rachel con la otra mano y caminaron hacia el auto -** ¿Hablaste con el médico?**

**-Nos esta esperando – **respondió abriendo la puerta del auto para que Rachel se sentará. Luego guardó la maleta en el baúl y se subió en la silla del piloto y arrancó el auto** – cree que esta vez si tenemos suerte**

**-¿Estas feliz Quinn? – **preguntó Rachel cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo -** ¿Eres feliz?**

**-Claro que soy feliz amor – **sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente** – estoy casada con una maravillosa mujer, tengo dos preciosos hijos y es posible que venga otro en camino –** colocó su mano derecha en el vientre de la morena -** ¡Por supuesto que soy feliz!**

Rachel sonrió sin decir nada y fue en cuestión de minutos para llegar al hospital, en donde hacia un mes largo se habían practicado el "In vitro" para poder tener otro hijito.

**-Señoras Berry Fabray –** las saludó el doctor Cooper con una sonrisa** – Rachel puedes acomodarte en** la** camilla para hacerte la ecografía –** la morena asintió haciendo lo pedido por el médico** – Bien, veamos si esta vez si lo logramos –** ese era el cuarto intento de la morena en tratar de quedar embarazada. ¿Qué tenían en común todos su hijos? Noah era el padre** – veamos – **aplicó la gel en el estómago de Rachel y encendió la máquina.

**-¿Todo bien doctor? – **preguntó Quinn después de varios minutos en silencio

**-¿Si ven este puntico aquí? – **ambas mujeres asintieron** – este es su bebé. Felicitaciones Rachel, tienes 7 semanas de embarazo. Ya puedes arreglarte la ropa**

**-¡Quinn! **– la morena miró a su esposa que tenía lágrimas en los ojos -** ¡Seremos nuevamente madres!**

**¡Seremos madres Rachel! **– la rubia la abrazó por la cintura besándola tiernamente –** se nos esta creciendo la familia **– volvió besarla** – a tus fans no les gustará esto – **ambas rieron. El médico les dio las recomendaciones que debía llevar la morena durante el embarazo y salieron de allí abrazadas y con una sonrisa enamorada en sus caras.

Llegaron a casa entre besos y abrazos y poco a poco la ropa fue estorbando. Pasado el medio día, se ficharon luego de varios orgasmos obtenidos y prepararon el almuerzo.

**-Por cierto Beth se demora en llegar hoy –** le informó a su esposa cuando esta la abrazó por la cintura

**-¿Con quién?**

**-Con el chico Weasley**

**-¿El Weasley de Harry Potter? – **se burló cuando Quinn asintió** \- ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a un chico Fred Weasley?**

**-¿A Weasley padre? – **bromeó ganándose un beso de su esposa.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde acurrucadas, besándose y viendo televisión. A las 5 la ruta escolar dejó a Tom en la puerta, quien llegaba contento de su día de clases.

**-¡Mamá! – **grito el niño cuando vio a la morena en el sofá. Botó la mochila al suelo y corrió al sofá a abrazarla** \- ¡Te extrañe mucho!**

**-Yo también te extrañe cariño** – le beso la frente

**-¿No volverás a irte?**

**-No cariño. No volveré a irme.**

Jugaron un rato con Tom y cuando Beth llegó a casa de su cita con el chico Weasley, les pidieron a ambos rubios que se sentarán porque tenían que hablar con ellos de un tema importante.

**-¿Quieren decirnos que pasa? –**preguntó Beth cansada de tanto rodeó.

**-Esta bien, esta bien –** la morena tomó aire –** Quinn y yo tenemos algo que decirles – **miró a su esposa que asintió –** estamos esperando otro bebé.**

**-¿¡Qué!? – **gritaron los dos al tiempo.

**-¿Estas embarazada? **– le preguntó a su madre quien negó mirando a su esposa -** ¿Eres tú la embarazada? –** preguntó a la morena directamente quien asintió feliz –** felicitaciones – **se acercó a abrazarla** – las felicitó –** abrazó a su madre

**-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir Tom? –** le preguntó al pequeño**.**

**-¿Seré hermano mayor? – **sus madres asintieron** \- ¡Genial! – **exclamó** – ya estaba cansado de ser el hermano menor.**

Si definitivamente Quinn era feliz al ver a su familia envuelta en un abrazó frente a la chimenea. No cambiaría su vida por nada. Y menos escuchar a sus hijos discutir por el nombre del nuevo integrante de la familia.

* * *

_Hemos llegado al final de esta aventura. Nos falta un último capítulo en donde veremos como fue el accidente que las separó durante dos años. Esperó les haya gustando. Nos leemos pronto_


	35. Accidente

**Accidente**

**5:43 am**

**-¡Mamá! –** gritó Quinn exasperada esperando por su madre -** ¡Ma! ¡Se hace tarde!** – volvió a gritar mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

**-Deja de gritar** – pidió saliendo por la puerta –** tú hermana esta durmiendo.**

**-No importa vamos, vamos** – la apuró subiéndose al auto –** destino trabajo de mamá** – Judy soltó la risa – andando, abróchate el cinturón – **le pidió a su madre.**

A esa hora el tráfico era poco, por lo que en menos de 15 minutos llegaron a las oficinas en donde trabajaba Judy

**-Me avisas cuando llegues a Springfield** – pidió su madre antes de bajar del auto – con**duce con precaución**

**-Si mamá** – respondió rodando los ojos – t**e marcó cuando llegué al evento –** se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y esperó que su madre entrará en el edificio antes de mandarle un mensaje a Rachel.

_"Princesa, acabe de salir de mi casa. Te amo, nos vemos en menos de dos horas. Q. 6:10 am"_

**-Joder las 6:10** – exclamó arrancando el auto y partiendo rumbo hacia la salida de Lima – **odio viajar sola** – murmuró encendiendo la radio.

La canción del momento de Maroon 5 se hizo presente en su coche. El viaje empezaba a ser más agradable pero luego de unos tres kilómetros de haber abandonado Lima, comenzó a sentirse mal, por lo que debía buscar en donde estacionarse. Apagó la radio, la música le estaba alterando los nervios.

Se detuvo en el siguiente pueblo por un poco de jugó y algo de comer, le zumbaban los oídos y sus manos le temblaban. No entendía que le sucedía, había descansado bien, su madre le había dado fruta de desayuno, pero aún así se sentía débil.. Se lavó la cara en el baño de aquella tienda y miró su celular, pero al notar que Rachel aún no le respondía el mensaje, supuso que estaba durmiendo. Lo guardó en el bolsillo y volvió al auto.

**7:10 am**

El mareo comenzó a manifestarse con mayor fuerza, sentía que la cabeza se le iba de lado. Por lo que tuvo que volver a detenerse, pero esta vez, a un lado de la carretera en donde se ganó varios insultos por haber frenado de repente.

Sentía que su cabeza le ardía. Buscó en la guantera unas pastillas, pero sólo encontró unas aspirinas. Se las bebió sin agua y sintió como le quemaban la garganta, esperó unos cuántos minutos hasta que le hizo efecto. Bajo la ventanilla y encendió la radio.

**7:20 am**

Una de las señalizaciones indicaba que esta próxima a llegar a Dayton por lo que se ánimo un poco. Condujo unos minutos más y se detuvo en u a caseta para comprar una botella de agua y poder quitarse la chaqueta que la estaba ahogando. Pago por el agua más cara de su vida 9 dólares y después de insultar mentalmente a la vendedora, entró en el auto y continuó con su camino.

Estaba llegando a la intersección entre el retornó a Lima y la entrada a Dayton cuando empezó a sonar una canción que le ponía los nervios de punta, pues le recordaba mucho su vida vida.

_**"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night **_

_**Had I known how to save a life"**_

Aceleró el paso mientras la canción continuaba sonando. A lo lejos divisó una camioneta azul, mientras giraba en el romboi no le preocupó demasiado, estaba lejos de ella. Frenó cuándo llegó a los baches de la carretera; How To Save A Life terminaba de sonar cuando su mundo se volvió negro. La camioneta azul la había envestido.

**7:40 am**

Los curiosos que transitaban por la carretera, se detenían a ver el mini cooper rojo volcado y prácticamente inservible.

Un agente de policía que pasaba en su auto rumbo a Dayton, se detuvo para dar aviso sobre el accidente y a pedir los primeros auxilios.

**-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?** – el policía golpeaba la ventana del conductor pero no recibía respuesta alguna **\- ¿Señorita?... Central, cambio** – habló por su radio –** necesitó que manden una ambulancia a la intersección entre Lima y Dayton, una joven entre los 17 y los 20 esta atrapada en su vehículo.**

**7:50 am**

Una ambulancia enviada desde Dayton, llegaba acompañada de un carro de bomberos para romper las latas del auto y liberar a la joven de cabellos rubios.

**-Con permiso** – pidieron los bomberos a los curiosos que rodeaban el auto –** necesitó que se hagan para atrás.**

Empezaron a trabajar en el auto, rompiendo la parte inferior del auto, con cuidado de no ir a tocar el tanque de gasolina. Al estar en esa posición, el miedo de los para médicos era de generar un daño permanente en la médula espinal y que la sangre se le agrupara en el cerebro.

Cuando los bomberos lograron liberarla, fue inmediatamente subida a la camilla, en donde le prestaron los primeros auxilios y le inmovilizaron el cuello antes de subirla a la ambulancia. La camioneta azul, se marchó sin que nadie se percatará.

**9:00 am**

Quinn Fabray ingresaba por urgencias al hospital regional de Dayton en donde le harían la primera cirugía que requería por los daños sufridos. Su cara se encontraba llena de moretones y cortaduras, su brazo se había roto en varias partes y probablemente no volvería caminar.

Los doctores estaban trabajando contra reloj para mantenerla estable y que su corazón no fallará en plena cirugía.

Cuando lograron estabilizarla, la enviaron a cuidados intensivos en donde una enfermera se encargaba de tomar sus pulsaciones y revisar que todo marchara bien con ella.

**1:15 pm**

Un auto lujoso se estacionó frente al hospital, de el, descendió un hombre rubio vestido con un gran abrigo negro y unos lentes aviadores, quien con paso seguro, entró al hospital.

**-Russell** – saludó uno de los doctores apenas lo vio

**-Doctor Lawrence** – saludó quitándose los lentes

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Me han informado que mi hija Quinn ha tenido un accidente de tránsito.**

**-¿Tú hija?** – el hombre asintió -** ¿Una rubia no muy alta y de buena contextura?**

**-Deja de describirme a Quinn y dime que pasa con ella –** ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

**-Bueno Russell sufrió una colisión contra una camioneta azul y pues el pronóstico no es muy alentador.**

**-¿A que se refiere?**

**-Es probable que no puede volver a caminar y su brazo sufrió varias fracturas.**

**-¿En donde ocurrió el accidente?** – preguntó

**-Un agente de policía llegó con ella** – contestó moviendo la cabeza –** aquel hombre, puede preguntarle** – señaló al policía que en ese momento se bebía un vaso de café – Qui**nn ingreso como N.N, no lograron encontrar sus documentos antes de trasladarla.**

**-Gracias. Manténgame informado sobre el avance de mi hija** – el doctor asintió alejándose de allí.

Camino hacia el oficial que lanzaba el vaso ya desocupado a la basura y se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón.

**-Buenas tardes oficial** – saludó al muchacho de no más de 25 años

**-Buenas tardes ¿En que le puedo colaborar? **

**-Me han dicho que usted fue el primero en prestarle ayuda médica a mi hija… Sarah**

**-¿Sarah?**

**-Sarah Hart** – se aclaró la voz –** la chica del mini cooper rojo.**

**-Ahhh si señor. Estoy esperando noticias de la chica… Sarah** – el oficial no se había creído el nombre, algo le decía que el hombre frente a él, mentía.

**-Bueno, le informó que mi hija esta bien** – buscó con la mirada al doctor Lawrence pero este ya se había marchado –** el doctor dijo que ya esta fuera de peligro y no es necesario que espere más.**

**-Disculpe señor…**

**-Hart. Richard Hart**

**-Disculpe señor Hart pero tengo órdenes de esperar hasta que su hija despierte.**

**-Esta bien** – mascullo entre dientes –** que tenga buena tarde oficial.**

Se alejó de allí, sacando su teléfono y llamando a un viejo amigo.

** 4:45 pm**

Un hombre acuerpado entraba en las instalaciones del hospital, llevaba en sus manos un sobre con unos documentos. Tras el entraba el capitán de la policía de Dayton quien se dirigía a hablar con el agente de policía que seguía en el hospital.

-**Russell** – saludó el hombre entregándole el sobre –** encontramos esta chica muerta** – Russell sacó del sobre unas fotos de una chica rubia que había fallecido por una sobredosis. –** mis hombres ya están trabajando en el asunto** – se sentó al lado del rubio.

**-Perfecto Cooper** – guardó los documentos nuevamente en el sobre -** ¿Se ha sabido algo?**

**-Se vio a su hija Frannie viajando hace un par de horas hacia Sprinfield** – informó mirando al capitán que despachaba al agente – **en Lima se ya le informó al equipo forense lo que tiene que hacer **

**-¿Cuánto me va a costar eso?**

**-¿Por qué su ex mujer crea que su hija murió?** – el hombre asintió – un**os diez mil dólares**

**-Ya sabes donde están** – miró al capitán que se acercaba a ellos –** si Quinn desparece de este mundo les daré algo extra.**

**-No te preocupes Russell** – le habló el capitán –** en estos momentos se están llenando unos informes que datan el fallecimiento de tu hija. Pero necesitamos un informe médico.**

**-Lawrence se encargará de eso. Es el doctor que está atendiendo a Quinn**

**-Perfecto ¿Estas seguro de esto?**

**-Completamente.**

**7:17 pm**

-**Russell** – el doctor Lawrence se acercaba a el con unos documentos en la mano –** necesitó que firmes el ingreso de tu hija con su nuevo nombre para que continúen tratándola** – le entregó los formularios -** ¿Tienes los papeles listos?**

**-Cooper se esta encargando de eso** – respondió llenando los formularios –** allí viene**

**-Doctor Lawrence** – saludó el hombre –** señor Fabray** – le entregó un sobre – a**quí viene el documento de identidad de Sarah y la partida de nacimiento que la certifica como Sarah Hart. Y algunos documentos en donde usted figura como Richard Hart**

**-Yo los tomare. Necesitó unas copias para anexarlas con los formularios** – Russell asintió entregándole el sobre y los documentos

**-El cortejo fúnebre ya partió hacia Lima** – le informó después de que el médico se marchó –** ya esta todo preparado en Lima **

**-¿Cómo lo van hacer?**

**-De la misma forma que suplantan la muerte de un capo o de un narcotraficante. **

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Ya se encargó el pedido. Hay un hombre que es especialista en crear a una persona en cera y hacerla creer real, sólo que ha diferencia de las ceras que uno ve de los famosos, estas no pesan nada, entonces hay que poner un señuelo. A tu ex mujer se le mostrará el muñeco de cera y al momento del velorio se hará el cambio con la chica muerta y ha petición de la fiscalía ya no podrá abrirse más el ataúd.**

**-¿Cómo harán el cambiazo?**

**-Eso es de los más sencillo. Serán nuestros hombres quienes monten el ataúd en el coche fúnebre y camino al cementerio se hará el cambiazo de autos. En el cementerio ya no podrán abrir la tapa.**

**-Suena sencillo**

**-Es sencillo, sólo que hay que ser muy preciso para que no sospechen nada.**

**-Confió en ti Cooper.**

**10:45 pm**

**-Russell** – se acercó el doctor – Qu**inn esta empezando a reaccionar **

**-En seguida voy** – respondió cuando observó a Cooper acercarse a él.

**-Ya van a partir hacia la casa de su ex mujer para darle la triste noticia** – le informó mientras ambos caminaban hacia la habitación –** hoy mismo se llevará a que reconozca el cadáver, el dolor siempre cega un poco a las personas así que no notara que no es alguien real.**

**-Avísame cualquier cosa** – Cooper asintió alejándose.

Russell esperó unos minutos antes de acercarse a la ventana de la habitación en donde Quinn comenzaba a despertar.

**-¿En dónde estoy?** – escuchó que Quinn preguntaba mientras abría la puerta.

**-Tranquila cariño, estás bien, estas a salvo**

La chica de ojos avellanas miraba todo con desconfianza, no lograba recordar nada, solo un fuerte choque y sangre por montones.

**-Has despertado** – habló desde la puerta.

**-¿Quién es usted?**

**-Soy tu padre**

**-¿Así y cómo te llamas?** – lo miró fijamente tratando de reconocerlo.

**-Richard, Richard Hart** – sonreía tratando de tranquilizarla

**-Y yo ¿Cómo me llamo?**

**-Sarah, te llamas Sarah Hart** – le dejó un beso en su frente vendada –** Descansa, cariño** – salió de la habitación y por la ventana observo a su hija **– Bienvenida a tú nueva vida Quinn.**

**-Russell** – Cooper volvía con una sonrisa –** ya les dieron la noticia y van camino hacia la morge**

**-Perfecto. Perfecto… -** Russell sonreía pensando que todo marcharía a la perfección sin llegar a prever que dos años más tarde, su hija se reencontraría con su novia.

* * *

_Ahora si hemos llegado al final de este hermoso fic. Gracias por acompañarme en esta bonita experiencia con sus comentarios. Los dejó con el Spoiler de ni nuevo fic, titulado "Poisson" _

_"Ese nombre esta prohibido en este auto – gruñó fuertemente la latina, interrumpiendo a Rachel – queda claro – se giro hacia Rachel, que asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa – bien, ya que las cosas están claras, pongamos algo de música, música de verdad – encendió la sintonizo una estación de música country"_

_"-¿Ves a alguna otra latina con aire de prepotente y cerebro de nuez en el lugar? – abrió los brazos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Sonrisa que se borró cuando Santana estrelló su puño en su rostro - ¿¡Cuál es tu jodido problema!? – exclamó revisando que no tuviera sangre._

_-Tú eres mi jodido problema – a estas alturas todo el grupo estaba de pie, por si tenían que evitar que Quinn le devolviera el golpe a Santana."_


End file.
